Descendants 2: Welcome Home
by Reincarnations
Summary: Six months have passed since Ben's Coronation. Mal has tried to become the perfect fiance to make everyone forget that Ben had lived on the Isle for ten years. Stress about Cotillion and a fight with Ben makes Mal return to the Isle. Ben must return home to make Mal change her mind before it's too late. (Sequel to Descendants: Welcome to Auradon)
1. Prologue

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **To celebrate such an awesome holiday, this prologue has been published! The first chapter won't be up until next month as originally planned, but I figured this would get you excited for it.**

 **A couple other stories have also been created as well. However, if you want a Christmas-y story, be sure to check out my other story called "Maleficents' Weakness".**

 **Enjoy your gifts!**

* * *

Once upon a time, the offspring of an evil fairy and a sea witch were friends. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Mistress of Darkness, and Uma, daughter of Ursula, Witch of the Seas, were an inseparable duo, partners-in-crime. Mal had purple hair, flashing green eyes, and a mischievous streak, while Uma had turquoise locks, eyes the color of the abyss, and a wicked sense of fun.

Luckily for the poor, unfortunate souls who lived on the Isle of the Lost, they didn't get to see each other very much, since they lived on opposite sides of the island and went to rival schools—Dragon Hall for Mal and Serpent Prep for Uma.

Life on the Isle of the Lost—where all the villain folk had been banished after King Beast united all the good kingdoms and exiled all the evildoers and their snarky sidekicks—was already difficult. For one, an impenetrable dome covered the island and its surrounding waters, keeping out any source of magic, as well as every kind of Wi-Fi network. For another, most of the island's residents subsisted on leftovers from Auradon's mainland along with the goblins' terrible coffee.

But life always got a little worse during the summer when school was out, because that was when Mal and Uma could hit the streets again.

They would rampage up and down the island, terrorizing step-granddaughters and traumatizing even the most stalwart goons, and no one would even dare voice a peep of annoyance, for fear of something truly frightening— _the girls' mothers_.

One hot day in June, not long after each had turned ten, Mal and Uma were playing on the docks by the water—

Actually, there was one other child with them, hiding from afar.

Watching from the main street was a boy that suddenly appeared on the island four years ago. It wasn't until yesterday that everyone realized who the child truly was. His name is Ben, and he is the missing son of King Beast and Queen Belle. Ben had brown hair, blue-green eyes, and is known to keep Mal from playing too mean of tricks. Before knowing who he was, Ben had amnesia for he had hit his head on the boat he arrived in.

Ben and Mal were practically inseparable, except for the weekend, of course. However, things seemed to be a little weird between the two of them ever since the incident yesterday. Uma noticed their odd behavior and questioned them about. They had glanced at each other, blushed, and then looked away before stating everything was fine.

Anyways, the two bad little girls were pranking Hook's crew, making tick-tock noises to scare the pirate captain himself, and getting on Smee's already agitated nerves. They giggled naughtily behind some empty barrels as their best trick of all went off without a hitch. One pirate after another tripped and fell on the slippery wooden planks, which they had covered with a nearly invisible slime. It was Mal's idea to coat the decks with bilge and oily, murky scum, and she laughed with glee to see it work so well.

"Here comes Cruella De Vil," said Mal, spotting a telltale black-and-white bouffant rising from the crowd of pirates. "Let's get her!"

Cruella was a nemesis of theirs. As one of the only citizens on the Isle who wasn't afraid of Maleficent or Ursula, the Dalmatian-obsessed lady never hesitated to pinch their ears when they tried to make her their victim. They were determined to get her back one of these days, but they'd have to be crafty.

They watched her sauntering down the docks with a ratty spotted fur on her shoulder, glaring at everyone she met.

"What's she doing here, anyway?" whispered Uma.

"Goblin barge is arriving soon, and she likes to have first dibs," explained Mal, holding her breath as Cruella sashayed closer and closer to where they were hiding. "She's always hoping someone's thrown away an old fur coat."

The girls looked at each other, eyes sparkling with mischief. Mal raced to pour another batch of the disgusting concoction in Cruella's path, but the giant bucket was too heavy for her.

"Hurry!" shouted Uma, running to grab the bucket's other handle.

"I've got it!" said Mal.

"Let me!" insisted Uma. "You did Gaston!"

"By accident!" whined Mal.

Before, Mal would have chuckled darkly at the memory of the big man going bottoms-up on the dock and finally crashing over the railing with a loud roar and splash, his sons slack-jawed at the sight. But after Gaston had defended Ben yesterday with the other villains, Mal felt terrible for what she did. That didn't mean she was going to stop with the others.

Uma pulled the bucket to her side.

"Stop it! Let go!" Mal demanded.

" _You_ let go! You're splashing it on me!" complained Uma.

They each yanked on the bucket. As Uma wrenched it away, Mal lost her grip on the handle, overturning the pail and its contents—and she tripped and fell upon their own slippery puddle.

"Mal!" yelped Uma, as her friend skittered down the length of the dock, flailing all the way to the edge.

"Help! Help me!" Mal screamed, as she attempted to grasp the wooden rails while she sped toward the sea. "I can't swim!"

But the irony that the mastermind had been caught in her own naughty little prank and the sight of her purple friend sliding down the docks like a flopping wet fish was too hilarious for Uma to resist, and instead of running to help, the little sea witch was doubled up on her knees in laughter. Since Ben was watching from afar, he couldn't see what was happening.

Mal spun down past the gaggle of pirates, past a confused Cruella De Vil, and disappeared overboard.

That shook Uma from her laughing fit. "Mal!" she called, rushing to the railing's edge. "Mal! Where are you? Are you okay?" Uma craned her neck, searching the churning waters for a sign of her friend.

Her heart stopped, for she couldn't catch sight of Mal's purple head anywhere in the waves, and while Maleficent might find it amusing that her daughter had landed in the drink, she would not take too kindly to the news that her one and only spawn was gone forever.

"Mal! Where are you?" Uma cried, a little desperately now.

Uma felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Mal standing there, totally dry. "You didn't fall in!" she cried in relief.

"I caught a wooden rung right before I fell," said Mal sweetly.

"You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm okay," said Mal with a sugary smile that suddenly turned evil. "But you're not!" she yelled, and before Uma could blink, Mal reached behind her back and dumped a huge bucket of smelly and disgusting baby shrimps all over Uma's head. Turned out Mal had scampered back up on the docks just in time to see the goblins unloading the latest catch from the barge. Furious at her friend for laughing at her bad luck, Mal decided to create a little bad luck herself.

Uma screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Sadly, the smell never quite left Uma's hair, no matter how many times she washed it.

Much worse, Mal's nickname for her caught on, and from that fateful day, everyone called Uma "Shrimpy" behind her back.

Except for Mal, of course, who called Uma Shrimpy to _her face_.

To add injury to the wound, Ben sided with Mal instead of Uma. Sure, he knew Mal longer than Uma, but that was no reason to choose the evil fairy over the sea witch.

From the sandbox to the doomball courts, the animosity between the two girls festered and bubbled over the years—especially during the rival _super-sinister-thirteen_ birthday parties, which they scheduled on the same night. Somehow, Mal always ended up on top—even when it came to falling for Ben.

That's right—Uma had a small, simple crush on Ben. Though, she could never act on it now since he started dating Mal a few days after her birthday.

But Uma knew the day would come when she would beat Mal at her own game.

One fine day . . .

 **-0-0-0-**

Three years later, that day had not yet come. Especially not after the shiny black limousine drove up to the Isle of the Lost. Uma had never seen a car like that—the only means of transportation on the island were rickshaws pulled by goblins, old skateboards, and rusty bikes. It was clear limousines were more than just cars; they were moving cocoons of luxury, decked out in buttery leather seats and filled to the brim with sugary drinks and snacks.

So, what was it doing here of all places, on this forgotten island of villains?

The young sea witch elbowed her way to the front of the gaping crowd so she could get a better look at what was happening. At sixteen she was small for her age, but more than made up for it by cutting a striking figure. She wore her turquoise hair in a river of long braids that fell down her back, and was partial to patchwork leather dresses and low boots decorated with fishing nets and seashells. Truly, Uma was one of the head-turners on the island, not that she cared. Uma had bigger fish to fry—literally, since she worked at her mom's Fish and Chips Shoppe.

Besides, the only guy she found interesting was taken.

The assembled group of louts, toughs, and goons (other-wise known as the population of the island) were _ooh_ ing and _ahh_ ing at the sight of the marvelous automobile. Most had an idea why it was there and what it meant. Before a riot broke out among the villainous ranks, the door to Maleficent's castle opened and Evie, Carlos, and Jay walked out carrying luggage, followed by their parents.

"Bring home the gold!" yelled Jafar.

"Bring home a puppy!" urged Cruella De Vil.

"Bring home a prince!" Evil Queen cried.

Uma nudged the fellow on the left. "What's going on?" she asked. "Are they leaving?"

The henchman nodded, barely concealed envy on his face. "Rumor has it they're going to Auradon."

"Auradon? Why?" said Uma, appalled and intrigued at the same time.

"Some said Ben's parent's guards finally found him. They wanted him to return home so King Charming's son doesn't become ruler. He agreed only if they'd go with him. They are attending Auradon Prep tomorrow."

"But the Isle is his home," Uma argued.

Carlos, Jay, Evie trooped into the car.

"Is anyone else going?" Uma wondered, just as a fourth villain kid burst through the castle doors and suddenly let out a squeal when lifted in the air by Ben. He and Mal shared a few quiet words and a couple pecks before Ben entered the limo. Mal handed her backpack to the driver.

Of course, Ben wouldn't leave without his girlfriend.

Uma watched as Mal looked up to the balcony, where Maleficent raised her staff in goodbye, her green eyes blazing. After a moment, Mal's purple head disappeared into the limousine as well.

Somehow, instead of feeling glee at the sight of the four villain kids' depressed and resentful faces, Uma only felt a spark . . . of envy.

Why wasn't _she_ chosen to leave the Isle of the Lost and live in Auradon? Was she not wicked enough? Not special enough? Why was she left behind like a common goblin?

And why did Ben choose Mal instead?

Uma had to find a way out of the Isle of the Lost. If Mal and her crew were living in Auradon, then _that_ was the place to be—the place where _Uma_ needed to be. Not here, working day in and day out at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe slinging fish cakes and lost-soul casseroles to the rabble. Uma was special: she was the sea witch's daughter, a force to be reckoned with! She couldn't stay here, lost and unloved and unappreciated!

There was nothing she could do, however. The weeks went by, and the dome was impenetrable. There was no way out of the Isle of the Lost. No matter how much she wanted to leave, there was simply no escape.

 **-0-0-0-**

Until one day about a week later . . . one ordinary day, like every other, but unlike every one that came before it, when something different happened.

Uma was getting her hair done at her favorite beauty salon, Curl Up & Dye, watching the television while sitting under the dryer.

"It's the Coronation. Wish we could be there," the hair-dresser said with a sigh, as a handsome Ben dressed in prince clothing bowed his head to accept the king's crowns and the duties that came with it.

"Mmm," said Uma, indifferent to Auradon's pomp and glory. Young Dizzy, the wicked step-granddaughter who was sweeping up tendrils from the floor, was glued to the sight.

On-screen, Fairy Godmother was holding out her wand but in the blink of an eye, someone else had taken it, and then a huge explosion rocked the whole island.

"What was that?" Uma cried, rushing out of her chair and running outside, just in time to watch a dark shape riding up into the sky, flying like a veritable bat out of hell.

"Magic! The dome is broken!" she heard someone shout. "Maleficent is gone!"

Like the rest of the island's residents, Uma saw her chance—it was time to go! Time to leave the Isle of the Lost forever! But without a bridge, there was only one way to get to the mainland, so the island's residents were scrambling to the shoreline. Uma followed the crowd rushing down to the docks to find a ship, a boat, a way out—and just as she had clambered on the last goblin rowboat and made it a few miles from the shore, the dome closed again.

They ran smack into the invisible wall.

 _Wha—? How—?_

Uma pressed her nose against the unseen barrier and tried not to scream.

She was still stuck on this witch-forsaken rock. Later that day, she watched with a weary annoyance as Mal and her friends celebrated their victory, dancing around some castle while fireworks went off in the distance.

Mal and her crew.

 _Crew._

That was it! That was how she was going to get off this island. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't do it alone. What was that saying? _No man is an island?_ Well, no one should live on an island either, at least not unless they had a choice in the matter.

In any case, Uma vowed then and there to put together a real crew of her own.

Friends don't let friends stay on the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **What do you think of the prologue? Be sure to leave a review and you'll see the first chapter next year!**


	2. Chapter 1

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **Since this holiday falls on a Tuesday, each chapter will be updated on Tuesdays now. HOWEVER: updates are now biweekly since I had trouble keeping up when it was weekly.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _In the beginning of our wicked tale, Mal and her villainous friends stood around a large steaming cauldron in an old abandoned building on the Auradon Prep campus._

 _Mal wore her signature tough-as-nails boots, ripped leggings, and famous patch-work leather jacket. Her dark purple hair was long and thicker than ever before, reaching a couple inches above her waist. She gazed down at her hands, holding her mother's spell book, which she had spray-painted with acid-green and purple flames that caged the glinting gold dragon in the center. She glimpsed at her three friends with a venomous smile._

 _Despite living in Auradon for six months, Mal was still very much Maleficent's daughter._

 _Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, grinned mischievously at Mal. She dressed in a distressed blue leather jacket, a graffitied skirt, and her usual necklace with a red gem topped by a gold crown. Evie tossed back her silky blue hair as she stirred the steaming cauldron brew._

 _Jay, son of Jafar, held a bucket of shiny red apples. His biceps bulged out of his sleeveless red-and-yellow leather vest, and his long dark hair flowed from under a beanie. Jay emitted great strength and confidence. A light from the cauldron made his eyes sparkle dangerously, and he watched Carlos across the swirling mist._

 _Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil and the youngest of the four, also held a bucket of shiny red apples. He was a skinny teen with spiky white hair with black roots, and he wore a red, white, and black fur-trimmed jacket. He looked at his three friends and snickered._

 _Mal smirked, opened the spell book, and chanted a spell within its pages: "_ 'Wicked ways beneath the skin, let who taste it now join in!' _" She and her friends gazed into the mystical cauldron._

 _The brew began to spit, boil, and bubble. The spell had worked. Mal and her friends cackled triumphantly. Jay and Carlos dumped the apples into the thickening brew. The four Villain Kids (or VKs for short) circled the cauldron, howling, and refilled the buckets with the spelled apples. They were about to make some mischief._

 _They knew all too well the many ways to be wicked._

 _Within minutes, Carlos dumped a bucket of the spelled apples down the floor of the bright Auradon Prep hallway in front of the school lockers. Cheerful students in yellow-and-blue tourney jerseys, cheerleader uniforms, and pastel-colored garments watched the apples roll past. They dove to snatch them before anyone else could. After biting into the wicked fruit, they whooped and danced in delight, instantly transformed from well-mannered to maniacal._

 _Mal strutted over the apples, slamming the doors to lockers shut. The locker doors revealed the tag LONG LIVE EVIL!, which Mal had spray-painted there moments before. She stopped in front of a shy girl wearing a large white bow in her chestnut hair._

 _It was Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother. She gasped in surprise as Mal handed her a glistening red apple. Stock-still, in her blue, white, and yellow cheerleader uniform, Jane stared at it. She chomped down on the delicious fruit, and her mouth twisted into a sinister grin. Jane snatched the spray paint can from Mal and boldly danced out of sight._

 _The apples had an intoxicating effect as Mal and her friends continued to share them across the sunny campus. They were making everyone—and everything—a whole lot more fun. Outside, cheerleaders did a routine with Jay before he ran off. In the school hall, Carlos slid into a group of guys, who fell over in fright. One student bit into an apple, screwed his hat on backwards, and then did a flip off the lockers._

 _In one of the classrooms, Evie strolled through the rows of students and doled out apples. She strutted to Fairy Godmother's desk, slyly placed an apple on it, and moved on. Fairy Godmother, the school's headmistress, curiously bit into the apple. She looked up and saw that chaos had erupted: Evie and the students danced and threw loose papers into the air. Fairy Godmother shimmied and shook out her hair, joining in the madness that had seized her once neat and orderly classroom._

 _The wicked fever kept on spreading._

 _On the quad, Jay chucked apples off the balcony with glee. Doug, son of Dopey, was playing the trumpet when one of Jay's apples landed in it. More apples dropped into the trumpets of other band members, as well. As Jay continued to fire the apples rapidly, the band players scrambled to catch them and chomp down._

 _In the rose garden, students knelt around the stone fountain and dunked their faces into the clear water. One by one, they emerged, flipping back their wet hair with glistening apples in their mouths. Everyone wanted a bite of true evil and mad mischief. They couldn't get enough. Other students who overlooked the busy lawns jumped up and down, waved their apples, and danced victoriously._

 _Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos reunited as a fierce squad at the front of Auradon Prep—the castle-like building with proud blue-and-gold banners rustling from the stone battlements. They rallied the dancing students. Among them were Beast and Belle, who also clutched bitten apples and jived to the sound of wicked rebellion._

 _Mal marched through a row of hedges and raised into the air the school flag, which was now a dark purple one that said LONG LIVE EVIL! The horde cheered. Mal loved it. She led everyone farther away from the school, climbed a ladder, and defaced the fearsome statue that represented King Ben's father in beast form with spray-paint._

 _Mal recalled something Audrey, daughter of Aurora, had once said about the statue: King Beast wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible. Anything was possible, indeed. Mal could laugh at the irony._

 _She grinned and tossed the last one of the spelled apples high into the air._

 _It came down in the hands of the last person who had yet to be spelled. At that moment, the happy mischievous smile on Mal's face dropped to one of worry and panic. King Ben, golden boy and only child of Belle and Beast—Mal's_ fiancé _, caught it. He flashed Mal an innocent smile, and his eyes sparkled angelically beneath his honey-brown hair that swooped across his forehead. Ben hadn't changed—_

 _Not yet._

 _He bit into the apple before Mal could stop him. Ben had lived on the Isle for ten years and hadn't turned into a villain. Although Mal didn't want this to change him, it was already too late. A devilish grin broke over his face causing Mal to worry even more._

FLASH!

The light from the paparazzi's flashing cameras snapped Mal back to reality.

Like _that_ , she was no longer leading all of Auradon Prep in a rotten-to-the-core victory march. Instead, Mal faced a mass of rowdy news reporters and camera-people that cornered her at a fountain. Her signature leather getup and long vicious purple hair were no more. In fact, Mal looked every bit like a prissy princess she used to mock when she lived on the Isle of the Lost, except that instead of pretty in pink, Mal's lace dress was white, and her hair was ice blond pinned up in a bun. There was a slight purple ombrè to the tips—the only trace left of her villain roots.

"Mal!" the news reporter called out, shoving microphones in her personal space.

Mal remembered to breath, and to smile. _Be ladylike_ , she chided herself. _Don't have another panic attack in front of them. The last thing we need is a news report about us having one._

That's right.

Despite living in Auradon for six months, Mal still had her panic attacks, which were more frequent than she let on. She fibbed to Ben and her friends that one hasn't occurred in three months. Truthfully, her last attack happened about ten minutes before she was bombarded by all the cameras. She refused to tell Ben or their friends about them because the attacks were small and only lasted a few moments. Besides, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Right?

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion!" shouted a reporter, which knocked Mal out of her thoughts again.

"Ever think a girl like you would be lady of the court?" yelled another.

Mal turned from face to face, unsure of which to address first. She wished they would all go away and leave her alone for once. They invaded her private life too much in the short time that she's lived there. Mal hardly ever gets any alone time with her fiancé, though she doesn't show much affection with him any more . . .

"How do you feel being the most _envied_ girl in Auradon?"

"Do you like being a blonde?"

"How's your relationship with Ben?"

"Is your mother _still_ a lizard?"

Mal opened her mouth, unable to formulate a single word. The questions were starting to get a little too personal again. She preferred not answering any of them, but knew she would have to eventually

Luckily, her knight in shining armor came to her rescue.

"Alright!" Ben exclaimed to the camera crew as he leaped to Mal's side, looking dashing in his royal blue suit. He held an ordinary apple with a small bite taken out of it. "We will let you know _if_ and _when_ that particular situation changes."

Mal felt momentarily relieved that he handled the situation, but that ended when the reporters resumed shouting annoyingly.

"King Ben, did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?"

Ben scoffed at the question. "Do you mean, did I ever think I would be in love with someone for almost eleven years?" he corrected before winking at Mal. "Yes, but I'm surprised she stayed with me so long."

Mal slapped his arm playfully as they tried their best to ignore the ruckus. Ben faced Mal and smiled kindly, holding her hand ever so sweetly. Mal hid her face in his shoulder briefly as Ben cooed reassuring words in her ear.

Fairy Godmother tottered through the rose garden and stepped between the lovely couple and the frenzied crowd. Her hair was up in a loose bun and wore a lavender dress with a big pink bow at the neck with pearl earrings, as usual. She addressed the raucous mass sternly. "Shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh." She motioned for silence with her hands. "This is still a school. So, if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing! Either way, I need you to—"

The people began to spout ridiculous remarks. Mal could practically feel a panic attack forming again from their restlessness, though she tried to will it away before Ben could notice. He has more things to worry about than her.

"Shhh! Shhh! Shhhhhh!" Fairy Godmother gestured for silence again. Once the crowd finally quieted, she smiled happily. "Shhh!" she added with a little merry laugh.

The news reporter reporters slowly and reluctantly began to disperse. Knowing them, they would most likely be back a few minutes after Fairy Godmother leaves. They are more relentless than an Auradon child having to do chores.

For good measure, Fairy Godmother exclaimed, "Shhh! Shhh! Shhh! Shoo."

Before long, almost the whole crowd had receded to the edge of the lawn. However, that wasn't exactly far from the trio; maybe about twenty yards at the most.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. Thank you," called Fairy Godmother politely.

"Thank you, guys!" Ben waved at the retreating crowd.

"Thank you!" shouted Mal—and she meant it. Her panic attack didn't happen like she thought it would. Maybe she's getting better?

"Mal, Ben." Fairy Godmother acknowledged with a brief nod.

"Fairy Godmother," the couple replied in unison.

Fairy Godmother's work was finished. Now she can go back to helping plan the cotillion. She scampered away from the lovely pair.

Mal gazed at Ben shyly. "Hi," she greeted, letting out a flustered laugh to calm her nerves.

Ben beamed a comforting smile. "Just ignore them," he advised of the throng of reporters, who were now milling at a safe distance with their cameras at their sides.

"That's a _lot_ easier said than done." Mal gave him a slight smile to show she appreciated the advice.

Ben pulled Mal close to him, which was the closest they get anymore except at night. They still sleep together in the same room. Mal once tried to sleep in the separate room, but—as predicted—neither side of the couple got any rest.

"I know, I know." Ben insisted. "Maybe we should go out . . . We should—" He checked his golden watch—something he wouldn't be able to do on the Isle. "Oh no. I am _so_ late for a council meeting!" He winced as he gazed into Mal's saddened green eyes. "I have to go."

"That's okay." Mal had nothing but understanding in her voice. She learned it the second month of her stay in Auradon. "Tell Grumpy I said 'hello'."

"I will and we'll finish this later," Ben promised sincerely. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded in agreement. In a way, she was strangely relieved.

 _More time to rest_ , she thought positively. _Keeping up this act is exhausting_.

Out of nowhere, Evie ran up behind Mal. Stylish as always, she wore a blue dress with a gold collar and belt. Her long blue hair remained down in loose waves, held in place by a delicate gold headband encrusted with red gems.

Evie grabbed Mal's arm and spun her around. "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe." Evie smiled at Ben in greeting. "Hi. Let's go. Let's go." She deftly dragged Mal away.

 _There goes my nap._ Mal turned back to Ben and mouthed, _Bye, Ben_.

In a flash, the news reporters swarmed Ben with microphones and cameras aimed like swords. "King Ben! King Ben! Just one question about the cotillion—"

Ben glanced at his watch once again. "I've really got somewhere to be." He speed walked away as the noisy news reporters followed right behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I don't know what everyone's time zone is, but as for me it is about 8:00 on Tuesday morning. Updates will be around this time since I have class Tuesday afternoons.**

 **With that announcement, know that this chapter begins with a FLASHBACK. There is something** _—_ **an idea** _—_ **in the flashback that will appear again in a future chapter yet it did not appear in the last story. You'll see why once the story progresses.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Ben's tour of Auradon had just begun with his first stop being Agrabah to visit Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine. Mal came along on his tour since all of Auradon now knew they were engaged. Ben's advisers thought it wouldn't be right if his fiancé didn't join him on his venture._

 _Aladdin—dressed in a cream-colored suit and hat—and Jasmine, wearing a beautiful long sheer turquoise dress, greeted Mal and Ben. Mal wore an elegant beaded sheer dress with a shawl and delicate gold headpiece—all created by Evie—while Ben simply wore his kingly attire._

 _Servers placed a meal in the center of a room filled with cushions. Aladdin escorted Mal to the table while Ben escorted Jasmine to his seat. Mal and Ben waited until the royals had seated before they did their routine, which was Mal sitting on Ben's lap. Ben's adviser chided them on it being improper so Mal started to stand, but Aladdin intervened._

 _"It's quite alright," he insisted giving them a kind and sincere smile. "My wife and I heard about your little 'routine' before you arrived and we find it adorable—if you're fine with that choice of wording."_

 _"What he means is we are completely fine with it," Jasmine reassured with a smile of her own. "Don't stop if you think we'll disprove."_

 _With a slight, yet embarrassed, nod, Mal went back to her usual position, feeling slightly more comfortable as before. She didn't expect the married couple to be so nice to her._

 _As they began to eat the fine meal before them, Aladdin started to question Ben on his life on the island._

 _"I don't mean to be nosy," the Sultan commented. "I just find it interesting that you lived on the Isle of the Lost for so long yet didn't change from the kind person you were as a child."_

 _"Well, the villagers accepted me from the start," Ben informed in between bites, making sure not to drop anything on Mal's gorgeous dress. "That may have only been because I had become friends with Mal on my first day. I had lost my memory so I didn't know who I was. Four years later a picture of me played on the Auradon News Network, making everyone realize who I was. I'm sure you saw during my coronation what happened during that day so I'll spare you the details. I still went to school on the Isle, but none of the teachers forced me to do the assignments."_

 _"Every year in one of our classes—taught by my favorite teacher—we had an assignment to plan and do the evilest scheme," Mal added to try to brighten up the subject. "She always exempted Ben from the project since she knew he was the son of Belle and Beast."_

 _"She's your favorite because she spoils you," Ben teased good-naturedly. "Even more than her grand-children. She would do anything for you."_

 _"Did you have anyone you considered family?" Jasmine wondered._

 _"A brother and an uncle," Ben answered immediately. "I also had someone who I called 'Dad' every now and then, but he forced me to stop once we knew who I was. Every great once in a while, I would slip up. Since I've become king, I've only heard from my uncle."_

 _"Who's your uncle?"_

 _Ben glanced at his beloved before taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "He's—"_

SQUISH!

A tight squeeze to her bodice knocked Mal out of her thoughts—and out of breath. Instead of being in Agrabah, Mal stood on a fitting platform as Evie fitted her for her extravagant cotillion gown. The blue-and-yellow garment, with its layers of tulle and darkly glinting gems, was hand crafted for a true queen.

Sunlight shone through the polished windows into Mal and Evie's dorm. Well, technically it was only Evie's, but Mal used her half for storage space. The lizard in an aquarium tank on Mal's bedside table didn't help it from looking like a zoo. It bore a sign that said DON'T FEED MY MOM, for inside was none other than the evil Maleficent, who had been transformed at King Ben's coronation ceremony from a giant powerful dragon to a puny green lizard.

On the other side, Evie made herself at home. A bejeweled periodic table of the elements dominated a wall, and her worktable hosted spools of fabric, her sewing machine, an assortment of multi-sized boxes, colored pencils, and pages of clothing designs she had drawn. Beside the worktable, Evie's handmade dresses hung on a rack. One look at Evie's side of the room and it was clear fashion designing was her passion.

Mal gasped as Evie yanked the dress tight in the bodice again and pinned it. "Evie," Mal whined. "I cannot breathe."

Evie lifted Mal's arm with a smile. "Well, you can breathe after Cotillion."

Mal laughed sarcastically, knowing that was never going to happen. "Yeah, well, I sincerely doubt that. I have like twenty more events directly behind it, and I can't remember what a single one of them is."

Mal gazed almost longingly to her old leather Isle of the Lost jacket, hanging aimlessly on a hook beside the TV. She thought about when she had been rotten to the core—with her purple hair and jacket—and feared and respected by everyone on the Isle. She could roam on the island with her fiancé and not worry about those intrusive paparazzi.

"Evie," Mal called in a distant tone.

"Yeah?" Evie held a measuring tape across Mal's gown to check for any changes.

"Do you ever wonder what we'd be doing right now if we were still back on the Isle?" Mal wondered.

Her mind floated to her friends' hideout—which was actually Ben's home—where they had spent time plotting and planning, crafting mischievous schemes to cause serious trouble. The hideout was their little getaway from all the freaks on the Isle. During the summer, she and Ben would hide there days at a time so they could avoid everyone.

Evie laughed, not really paying attention to Mal's question since she was _so_ distracted. "That's funny." She turned, catching what was on the television screen. "Well, would you look at who's on TV!" She grabbed the remote, cranked the volume up, and listened to the segment while studying some of her sketches.

Behind her, Mal used the opportunity to plop down onto her canopy bed in a sea of yellow tulle.

She and Evie watched an old clip playing on the screen. It was the same event Mal was reminiscing about a few moments earlier.

On screen, Mal picked up a piece of meat and bit into it. She gagged at the griminess, but quickly covered it with a fake smile. When she thought no one was looking, Mal spit it out into a napkin, and beamed at her company.

Watching the TV, Mal shook her head in dismay.

"Did you know they edited the clip?" Mal questioned her best friend. "They took out the part of Ben telling them Jafar was his uncle."

"I didn't know that." Evie admitted, though she was still looking at her drawings. "How did Aladdin and Jasmine handle the news?"

"Amazingly well," Mal confessed. "Ben told them so many stories about Jafar being kind and generous to him and they believed Ben one-hundred percent, knowing that Jafar had a good heart deep down." She gestured to the edited video. "But no one will know that because the news people refuse to play it."

"Six months ago," began the voice-over of the news reporter, "no one thought King Ben and his girl from the wrong side of the bridge would last."

"Yeah," Mal mumbled under her breath so Evie couldn't hear, "no kidding."

The news reporter continued. "I don't know her secret, but Mal is fitting in _beautifully_ now!" Footage played of Mal at the press conference—more like hostage situation—earlier that day. She smiled kindly and waved with her white lace gloves. "Mal must be counting down the days till the Royal Cotillion, where she will officially become a lady of the court."

Mal's eyes widened as she remembered the Cotillion being three days away. _Don't panic_ , she chided herself once more. _Not in front of Evie._

She scooted around her bed. Taking the etiquette book _The Lady's Manners_ from her bedside table and pulling her spell book from under her pillow, Mal opened to a specific page and incanted: _"Read it fast, at lightning speed, remember everything I need."_ She quickly turned the pages of _The Lady's Manners_ and was able to magically absorb the book's facts.

Evie, noticing what her friend was doing, casually strolled over to Mal. "Well, _I_ know Mal's secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn't like it one bit." She leaned against the bedpost as she crossed her arms. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you?"

Mal paused from her cheating. "Evie, you saw what I was like before I started using the spell book, okay? I was a complete _disaster_!" She resumed flipping through the pages of the book to soak up the knowledge.

"Well, personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spell book"—Evie swiped Mal's spell book before she could protest— "belongs in the museum with my magic mirror."

Evie was referring to the magic mirror that her mother, Evil Queen, had once given her so she could find and steal Fairy Godmother's wand. Evie had turned over a new leaf from being in Auradon for six months. No more wickedness, which meant getting rid of her evil possessions.

Mal pouted in longing of being evil again as she shut the etiquette book. Evie misinterpreted it as a whine. "Don't give me that face," she insisted. "Put the pout away."

Mal frowned instead. She couldn't believe how sore her face felt from smiling for so long, even if it was fake. She wondered how long she could keep her act.

"You know I'm right," Evie persisted as she moved the spell book to the work table.

Mal sighed in pent up frustration. "Don't you ever miss just running wild and breaking all the rules? Being free from responsibilities."

Evie grinned, though Mal could tell it was fake; after all, Mal's a pro at fake smiles. "Like stealing, lying, and fighting?"

Mal smiled dreamily at Evie's words. She could just picture herself back on the Isle doing those exact things. It cheered her up slightly. "Yeah!"

Evie's grin faded quicker than Mal expected. " _No!_ " she shouted in protest, breaking Mal out of her little fantasy. "Why would we? M, come here!"

She took Mal's hands and led her off the bed and toward their TV. "Look at where we are! We're in _Auradon!_ And we're Auradon girls now." Evie gazed at the screen, and her face broke into a transfixed smile.

A video showed Mal, dressed in a crystal-encrusted gown, with Ben, who wore a crème-colored smart suit. They were seated at a table, covered by a white tablecloth, with strawberries in a dish and steaming cups of coffee at their sides.

Mal's heart dropped at the scene and began to ache in depression. That was the first time she and Ben had stopped their routine of Mal sitting on his lap. Ben had been confused, but played along since there were so many cameras recording their every single move for the public. Since then, they put a permanent end to the routine. Ben never questioned her about it, which made her think he didn't care about, which caused her to have a panic attack a couple hours after the event.

Video Ben fed a chocolate-covered strawberry to Video Mal. She took a strawberry in her white-lace-gloved hand, dunked it into the molten chocolate, and fed it to Ben. Chocolate dripped on his face, so she wiped it off, laughing happily as she did. Though none knew it was fake. Ben dipped another strawberry in the chocolate and fed it to her. Mal took a bite, nodded dreamily, and nestled her head in the crook of Ben's neck.

The real Mal wanted to retch from the display of affection. She would have _never_ done something like that in front of everyone on the Isle. She and Ben had an image to protect at the time.

"And of course, there's Mal's _wardrobe_!" exclaimed the news reporter dramatically. "Auradon has never seen such a fresh, exciting look. Our hottest new designer, Evie, just keeps surprising us!"

" _See_?" Evie smiled like she won the lottery. " _This_ is the land of opportunity!" She pulled Mal into a tight side-hug. "We can be whatever we want to be here! So please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay? Besides, have you seen their shoes?" Evie lifted a pair of blue-and-gold high-heeled shoes off her worktable. "I mean, look at the shoes! Look at them!"

"Severe," Mal agreed as she forced a small laugh for Evie's sake.

The truth was Mal wasn't ready to leave her past behind. Her past on the Isle was filled with memories of her undying love for Ben and she didn't want to give that up. At that moment, she had never felt more distance from her best friend.

And her fiancé.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Once again I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you in two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Surprise! I have an extremely busy day tomorrow so I'm updating now so it won't be a possibility that I forget in the morning.**

 **This chapter is WAY longer than the others because I wanted certain events together, but they were WAY farther apart in the movie than I realized. I couldn't skip the events in between because they were too important.**

 **With that said, be sure to review for my efforts.**

 _ **KINGDOM HEARTS 3 COMES OUT TOMORROW!**_

 **Sorry, I'm a BIG fan of the game. That may also be the reason why this is such a long chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Between their Auradon classes, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos strolled outside the school to get some fresh air.

Mal wore a frilly pale green dress, with her hair in long blond tendrils, and she clutched a textbook from Fairies 101. She kept her head down and walked beside Evie, who was the epitome of fashion in her blue dress and blue box purse, both of her own making. Jay and Carlos led Dude, Carlos's scruffy but adorable dog, on a leash. The friends climbed up some steps and onto a breezy outdoor patio.

Fellow students, holding textbooks, were milling about, perching in the niches of the school's stone wall, or sitting on a stone railing. They smiled at Mal and her friends. The VKs had come a long way since they had arrived in Auradon. They used to be looked down on for being the kids of terrible villains, but now the four were treated with respect. It helped that Mal was gearing up to be the lady of the court.

Jay nodded flirtatiously at a group of girls, who swooned at his handsomeness. On both the Isle and Auradon, he could make anyone fall in love with him.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos wondered in slight amusement and irritation. His attitude was understandable since he had to go through Jay's little routine every day. "Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already."

"I'm going solo," Jay insisted. "That way, I can dance with all of them." Jay squeezed Carlos's shoulder and grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ah, you're the expert," Carlos compliment with a laugh in his tone. "Let's say that you were going to ask someone. . . . What's the best way to go?"

"Listen." Jay rested his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "All you got to do . . . is look like me." Jay howled with laughter at Carlos's downcast expression.

"Oh, ha-ha." Carlos rolled his eyes, unamused. "You're hilarious."

Evie chuckled, but Mal seemed lost in thought. She was mentally reviewing everything that she read from _The Lady's Manner._ She couldn't avoid slipping up with the Cotillion so soon.

"Mal!" Jane greeted out of nowhere.

Mal snapped to attention and plastered a fake smile on her pale features.

Jane had appeared before Mal and her friends, clutching a tablet. Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, stood by her side, looking as chipper as ever. Lonnie's long black hair stood out against her bright pink dress.

Mal was in no mood to answer more Cotillion questions from Jane, who was helping plan the event. Every time Mal ran into the daughter of Fairy Godmother, she is bombarded with twenty questions. Most of Mal's panic attacks happen because of it.

Carlos unwittingly distracted Jane for Mal. "H-hey, Jane," he greeted nervously.

"Hey." Jane smiled kindly at him.

"Uh." Carlos looked at Jay for a second to gain some confidence. He turned back to Jane. "I was wondering . . . if you . . . uh . . . liked the carrot cake last night," he said.

"I had the pumpkin pie," she corrected sweetly, a bit confused.

"Oh. Cool." Carlos stared at her, unsure of what to say next to impress her. "Um . . ."

Jay walked behind him and gripped his shoulders. "Smooth," he complimented sarcastically in a low voice. Jay swiftly dragged Carlos and Dude away to their next class to save Carlos from further embarrassment.

Mal braced herself for the barrage of questions and a panic attack. Lucky for her, Evie chimed in.

"I have an opening for a fitting at three! Who wants it?" Evie asked the girls.

"Me!" Lonnie leaped in front of Jane, then winced. "Sorry," she added.

"Okay then, I'll take you later." Evie promised Jane as she pulled Lonnie to the side to chat about Lonnie's dress.

Mal was alone with Jane. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. And Jane wasn't slowing down one bit.

"Mal!" Jane stepped in front of Mal to keep her from leaving. "I hate to keep bugging you, but the Cotillion decorating committee needs more answers. So as much as I hate to . . . uh . . . to . . . you know—"

"Bug me?" Mal guessed.

"Right." Jane nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, no. Totally. I—I just have to get to class." Mal jerked her thumb toward the school building. It was a weak excuse to get away, but it wouldn't work. She's tried it too many times before.

"You know what? Just nod if you like it." Jane held up her tablet that she hadn't let out of her sight for weeks.

"Okay," Mal reluctantly agreed as she mentally prepared herself.

Jane used her stylus to sweep through an array of photos on the screen, one after another in a dizzying flurry. "Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Uh, let's see. Napkin design. Table bunting . . ." Jane scrolled through even more photos.

Mal bobbed her head at each image, not even paying attention to any of the options. She didn't care

"And you still haven't picked out the party favors yet." Jane added.

"Jane, whatever you want to go with, I totally trust you—"

"I mean, we could do chains, key charms, pen toppers," interrupted Jane, continuing to tap through images. "I kind of love the pen toppers," she blurted out.

This was making Mal so anxious she could barely breathe. _CALM DOWN!_ she shouted at herself. _Don't have a panic attack right now. Evie is a few feet away and she cannot know._

"I mean, we could do all three if you want . . ." continued Jane, oblivious to Mal's attitude.

"You know—" Mal's eyes suddenly flashed bright green. Ever since she first started using magic in Auradon, she would lose control of it during her panic attacks. She took a breath, and her eyes returned to their normal shade of green. She smiled and rested a hand gently on Jane's arm. "I say pen toppers," she decided calmly.

"Really?" asked Jane.

"Yeah." Mal agreed with an encouraging nod. As if to convince herself, she repeated, "Yeah. . ."

"Okay! You won't regret it!" Jane beamed.

Evie and Lonnie walked back over to Jane and Mal once their discussion was over.

"I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" Lonnie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, me too," Mal agreed with a vacant smile. She froze then, realizing what Lonnie had said. "Wait, _what_?"

"Yeah!" Jane exclaimed in agreement. "The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged!"

"I knew it!" Evie clasped her hands together, delighted.

"Everyone knows it," Lonnie insisted.

Mal's eyes bugged out. " _I_ didn't know it!" she said. "How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me and no one was going to tell me?"

Evie, Jane, and Lonnie shared a confused look with one another. "M, what's the problem?" Evie wondered, finally for the first time in forever noticing Mal's pessimistic attitude. "You and Ben were engaged on the Isle. What's the difference?"

"It's the Isle!" Mal argued in a tizzy. "No one knew about our engagement because we kept it a secret. We agreed to plan everything together and then announce it to everyone when we turn eighteen. At the time, it didn't matter if we got married on the Isle or Auradon. Now, all anyone cares about is every second of our life in Auradon and I don't want that! I want—"

Out of nowhere, Ben appeared at Mal's side in his royal-blue suit, scaring her half to death. "Hi, Mal."

"Hiii, Ben," Evie, Jane, and Lonnie said in a sing-song unison.

Mal glared at them. The whole engagement conversation had put her in an even worse mood. She said most of her piece, but her three girlfriends acted like they forgot the whole conversation.

Ben smiled warmly at his beloved and moved to give Mal a kiss hello, like he attempted every single day. Mal tensed slightly as he leaned closer. It's not that she doesn't want to kiss him, it's just been almost four months since they last kissed one another that wasn't on the cheek.

As usual, Ben's actions were stopped when Jane grabbed him. "I need you for a quick minute!" She insisted as she pulled Ben to the side.

Mal watched from a short distance, then slowly inched away. Maybe she could get away before Jane could bombard her with more questions.

Maybe she could get away before the tears could escape.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Alright, the surprise is almost finished for Mal's big night," Jane informed Ben once they were out of earshot. She held her trusty tablet in front of him and showed him images of a stained-glass window that had a young happy couple on it.

"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben slightly ordered, slightly requested. He wanted to make sure his gift for Mal was perfect, just like she is.

Ben hoped that his anniversary gift for her would make her feel nostalgic for the Isle like he was. In just a couple short days, they will be together for eleven years; technically four, but eleven sounded better since that's how long they've known each other. Ben knew Mal was way too busy to realize their anniversary was the same day as Cotillion, but all Ben cared about was being with her on their— _her_ special day.

Maybe they could visit their home together after Cotillion. Maybe he could go see Gil and hang out like old times. Maybe he could visit his dad. . .

Behind Jane, Mal caught Ben's attention and nodded sideways as if to say, _Are you coming with me?_

Ben called out to Mal that he'd catch up with her later before he turned his attention back to Jane.

"Which green should they use?" Jane asked. She showed a few rectangular pieces of green stained glass to Ben. The shades of green were all very similar.

"Uh . . ." Ben took them and smiled. He picked the darkest green. "This one." He stared through it dreamily, clearly imagining that he was staring straight into his beloved's eyes.

 **-0-0-0-**

In the girl's dorm room, Evie pinned the hem of Chad's faux-fur-trimmed cape.

Chad Charming, the pampered son of Cinderella, admired himself in the tall mirror, from his shiny shoes to the top of his sandy hair. "Oooh! What about peacock feathers?" Chad wondered, only concerned about being the best dressed. "I bet nobody's going to have _those_ at Cotillion!"

Evie cleared her throat and let go of the hem. "You know what, Chad? When I look at you, all I can think of is . . . _king._ " She framed him with her hands as if capturing greatness, then stole a furtive glance at Doug, who sat at Evie's worktable.

Doug, who looked every part the accountant on his owlish glasses, green bow tie, and long suspenders, had been tracking Evie's fashion design business on his computer, tallying numbers. He swiveled around in his chair and winked at Evie.

Oblivious, Chad gasped and grinned at Evie's words. Of course, he would react like that. Chad was almost King of Auradon before Ben returned to Auradon after being missing for ten years.

"And fake fur. . . Fake fur says it all," Evie told Chad, shaking the cape's trim.

Chad caressed the fake fur lovingly.

"Loud and clear," agreed Doug with a nod and a smile.

Jay popped into the room for a second to shout, "In the amphitheater in five!"

" _Amphitheater in five_ ," Chad mocked. "Why did the coach make him captain instead of me? I'm _obviously_ the better player." He struck an arrogant pose and grinned. " _King Chad_ , though. Don't mind the sound of that. . . You know who else would like that?"

"Who?" asked Evie, feigning interest.

"Audrey," said Chad.

"Hmmm, she would," Evie claimed, playing along for Chad's benefit.

"Chad!" Jay yelled a second time. "Let's go!"

Chad frowned. "I'm coming!" He stepped off the fitting platform and made his way out of the room.

Evie carefully removed Chad's cape as he exited. Then she dropped it on the fitting platform and walked up to Doug. They looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Not a lot of _there_ there," they said in unison. Then they laughed again. Doug had said the same line to Evie about Chad when she had first shown interest in being Chad's girlfriend much earlier. Her crush on Chad hadn't lasted long: it turned out that vain and selfish guys weren't Evie's type. She was much more into the sweet and dapper Doug. Besides, she couldn't date a prince that was completely against her Queen and King.

"Someone's obviously having some _serious_ trouble dealing with his breakup with Audrey," Evie commented as she picked up a sketch showing a new dress with an intricate gold collar and belt.

Doug squinted his pale green eyes and peered through his glasses at his computer. "Hey, I've been doing the numbers." He began to type rapidly.

"Yeah?" Evie marked up her dress design with a pencil.

"And after we collect from all the girls for their gowns and Chad's cape. . ." Doug hit a few buttons.

"Uh-huh?" Evie set her paper down on the worktable and looked at Doug's computer screen. Her jaw dropped at the number she saw, and she laughed. "No wonder people _work_! Wow . . ." She looked up at Doug. "What am I going to do with all that money?" She looked back at the computer.

Doug tapped a few keys.

"In a few years, you could buy that castle you've always wanted." He looked at Evie with utmost earnestness. "That way, you wouldn't need a prince."

Evie took his hand and gazed into his eyes. "You're right. I don't. Because I have you."

Evie loved her life in Auradon. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

But she didn't realize her best friend was feeling the exact opposite.

 **-0-0-0-**

Mal raced to her locker, grabbed her purse from inside it, and rooted around in the bag for a certain object.

"Hi, Mal." Came a voice from behind her.

Mal staggered back and found Ben leaning against her locker door.

"Hi!" she said, trying to act cool. She let out a nervous laugh.

Ben smiled warmly at her. "I . . . have a little surprise for you."

Mal forced a grin. His surprises were getting a little old to her. Every day she was getting a gift from Ben and she had nothing to give him in return. She felt like a terrible fiancé for doing nothing. "Another one," she commented. "Wow, that's, like, every day now."

"Every _other_ day," Ben corrected as his smile. "The even dates. Because you're _even_ more perfect than I thought."

"That's me. I am perfect." She kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let me spoil you." Ben pleaded as his smile faltered. "We didn't have a lot growing up on the Isle. I couldn't give you everything that you ever needed or wanted. Now, I can."

Mal's smile turned genuine. "Ben, we managed," she insisted as she reached out to hold his hand, "because we had each other. That's all I ever wanted while we were on the Isle. You and me."

Ben peered inside Mal's locker and saw her spell book sitting in a wire tray against the back. He pointed at the book. "Didn't you donate that to the museum?" He reached for it, but Mal guided his hand away, closed the locker door, and plastered a fake smile on her face again.

"Is that still in there?" Mal asked playfully. She brushed Ben's hair out of his eyes with her finger. He's let his hair grow out for the last couple months. It reminded Mal of when he let his hair grow out incredibly long on the Isle. "Um. . . I have to get to class. I don't want to be late, so—"

"No, you don't," Ben agreed. "But . . ." He took Mal's hand and led her by the arm to her gift.

A few steps away, there was a sparkly purple motor scooter with a gold bow on top.

"Ta-da," announced Ben, gesturing to it.

Mal gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth. " _What?_ "

"Do you like it?" Ben wondered.

Mal beamed, genuinely thrilled. "Does an _ogre_ like _cheese puffs_?" She stepped closer to the scooter and inspected it, feeling the new seat and handles. "Ben! This is amazing!" She looked up at his smiling face. "I love it!" She confessed, examining the scooter again. She let out a joyful laugh. But then her face fell once she remembered something. "I haven't gotten you anything," she insisted, gazing at Ben, guiltily.

"Oh, well, you're making me a picnic with all my favorite foods, remember?" Ben leaned back against the lockers and smiled.

"No, that's on Thursday," Mal argued, patting Ben's chest reassuringly.

"It is Thursday," Ben insisted, reaching into his royal-blue jacket.

Mal laughed. "No, it's not," she said. She grabbed for her purse. Ben quickly pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and showed the date to Mal. "Thursday," he said, confirming what Mal had hoped wasn't true.

 _Another slip-up_ , Mal thought. _Great_. She sighed. _Don't have a panic attack in front of him._

"But it's okay, you know—" Ben started.

"No, no, no, no. I knew it was Thursday, I was messing around." Mal laughed again. "I actually . . . I just have a few more things to finish cooking, and then I'm all yours. So, I'm going to go do that. It's all good. I'm good." Mal smiled like she truly meant it.

"What about class?" Ben mentioned.

"She multitasks!" Mal said, grinning. She patted Ben's chest affectionately and ran off.

"She dabbles!" Ben called after her.

Mal broke out into laughter.

"You're the best!" Ben shouted.

"That's me!" sang Mal.

But Mal couldn't help feeling that she was the worst.

 **-0-0-0-**

As captain of the R.O.A.R. team, Jay led practice in the amphitheater.

When tourney was having its off-season, some athletes at Auradon Prep took up all new blue and gold uniforms boasting the schools crest to play ROAR. They held the lightweight swords, wore mesh masks that hid their faces, and sparred within the confines of an indoor arena.

That day, students watched from behind a rail and from balconies as Jay and Carlos sparred with other masked opponents. Some team members jumped on blue-and-yellow concrete boxes evenly spaced around the perimeter of the arena to gain height. Chad looked on from the sidelines, motioning with his sword to try to match Jay's agile moves.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Jay shouted, demonstrating. "Light on your feet!"

Jay fought each of his opponents, forcing them to move out of bounds, where they removed their masks and watched from the sidelines as he faced his remaining competitor, who thrust a sword at Jay, challenging him. Jay removed his mask to get a better view.

"Get him, Jay!" shouted Chad.

The masked fencer and Jay fought, sword striking sword.

It was an even match.

"Watch out Jay!" advised Carlos.

Jay and his adversary squared off again, sizing each other up.

Then they were back at it.

"C'mon Jay!" Carlos called.

The masked figure spun, ripping Jay's sword from his hand.

Jay gasped.

The figure battled Jay backward to the rim of the arena.

Jay kicked his opponent's hand, sending his sword flying back into his own hand.

"Finish him!" shouted Chad.

But before either Jay or his opponent cold make another agile move, the mystery fencer pulled off the headgear in surrender. A mane of shiny smooth black hair cascaded out. It was none other than Lonnie. Jay grinned at the revelation, impressed.

"Not bad!" he complimented as all the students applauded.

"You should put me on the team!" Lonnie insisted with a smile.

While Jay considered it, Chad stepped into the arena in front of her.

"What?" He looked at Jay. "No, dude, we'd be the laughingstock of the league, right, guys?" sputtered Chad. "I mean, what's going to happen next, we're going to have girls playing tourney?" Chad smirked.

"So?" Jay asked him. Jay didn't see a problem with it. When they played tourney on the Isle, there were many girls that played on his team. His cousin Jade was probably the best player back home.

Chad scoffed. " _So_? So, have you not read the rule book. Let me do that for you." He fished the R.O.A.R rule book out of his back pocket. "Section, two, paragraph three-eleven-dash-four," he said opening the book. " 'A team shall be comprised of a captain and eight _men_!' " He held the book in the air, turned in a circle for the other students to see, and lowered it in front of Jay's face.

Jay pushed Chad's hand away in pent up frustration. Although he and Chad were forced into a truce, there were times that Jay wanted to pummel the spoiled prince. Jay would win the fight instantly, no doubt about it.

"But you're down a man, since Ben couldn't join," Lonnie argued, annoyed at the silly rule and at Chad for enforcing it. "He's too busy being king."

Chad let out an exasperated sigh. "Exactly. Down a 'man'." He commented cocking his head to the side and pursing his lips in defiance.

"Jay," Lonnie called, hoping he had better news.

Jay looked at the floor, then shook his head, genuinely unhappy. "I'm sorry," Jay apologized sincerely. "Coach trusted me, and I'm not going to stay captain if I just throw out the rule book."

Lonnie stared long and hard at Jay, disappointed. "If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war."

Chad sneered. "Okay," he said in a mocking tone.

Lonnie sighed and started to walk away.

"Read the rule book," Chad shouted, shaking it at her back.

Jay sighed. "All right guys. Let's call it. That's practice." He and his team filed out of the room.

 **-0-0-0-**

On his way out, Carlos gazed up and saw Jane leaning on the balcony. She was in her cheerleader uniform and held her tablet, as usual. "Jane!" Carlos shouted to get her attention. "Hey," he added nervously.

"Hey, Carlos, what's up?" Jane smiled and looked down from the balcony.

Carlos hopped up onto a concrete block below her. "Uh . . . not much. You?"

Jane glanced at her tablet. "Way too much. We were going to go with the blue-and-gold banners for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue."

Dude, in his ROAR uniform, sat on a block and whined at Carlos.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . That's a bummer. . . Uh, speaking of Cotillion—" Carlos began.

"I know, right?" Jane interrupted, oblivious at what Carlos was going to say. "It's all anybody is talking about twenty-four seven. It's like they've never been to one before." Jane let out an annoyed laugh.

"Uh . . . I haven't," admitted Carlos quietly. He shouldn't have felt embarrassed, but he couldn't help that there was nothing like that on the Isle

Jane's eyes opened wide in realization. "Oh. . ." She quickly tried to save face. "Lucky," she commented, shaking her head. "I always end up serving punch with my mom anyway. And this year I got stuck on the decorating committee because Audrey went off to a _spa vacation_ with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." Jane grimaced at the thought.

Everyone knows Audrey used that excuse so she wouldn't be stuck planning the event with Mal, the girl who 'stole' her ex-betrothed, or so Audrey claimed.

"Oh, uh . . . Hey! Maybe we should just, uh, you know . . ." Carlos blanched.

"Skip the whole thing? I really, really wish I could. . . It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength." Jane beamed at him. Just then, her phone dinged, and she groaned. "I have to go! Good practice though!" Jane dashed off.

Dude looked at Carlos and whimpered. "It wasn't the time, all right?" Carlos responded, exasperated.

 **-0-0-0-**

Half an hour later in the boys' dorm room, Carlos sat on his bed with his laptop and Dude.

"All right." Carlos let out a sigh. "How to get out of the friend zone." He murmured as he typed the phrase on the laptop. At this point, he was getting desperate.

From a plaid dog bed next to Carlos, Dude studied the screen.

Carlos pretended to glare at him. "I see you reading over my shoulder."

Dude blinked at him.

Suddenly Mal burst into the room, shut the door, and locked it to keep the paparazzi out. Carlos watched with interest.

Mal was panting—no, she was breathing quickly. She stumbled back and forth as she flexed her hands erratically, then she saw the TV playing. It was the same clip of Ben feeding strawberries to Mal. She rushed across the room and shut off the TV. Mal's whole body was quiv— _shivering_.

Her eyes flashed a dazzling green and a gust of magical power stirred her hair.

That's when it clicked in Carlos's head.

"Mal!" Carlos shouted in concern. He tossed his laptop to the side and he rushed over to her. Before he could get a foot in front of her, Mal stepped back in alarm. "Calm down," he advised, only knowing what to do from watching Jay. "Take a deep breath. Go to your happy place."

Within a few moments, Mal was sort of back to her 'normal' self.

" _What_ was _that_?" Carlos questioned rhetorically, as he felt his anger rise. "Did you seriously have a panic attack?"

"It's—"

"Don't you dare say it was nothing." Carlos barked, being harsh for once. "I know you, Mal, and I know what your normal panic attacks look like. _That_ was not normal!"

"Yes, it is." Mal insisted as she continued to take deep breaths between sentences. "It's been that way for a while now."

"How long is 'a while'?" Carlos interrogated. "And you better be honest, or else I'll go tell Ben right now."

Mal sighed in defeat, knowing that Carlos's threat was more of a promise. "Six months," she insisted reluctantly. "I never stopped having them."

"Why did you li—"

"Because I didn't want any of you to worry!" Mal argued as she felt another one coming on. "It only lasts for a few seconds and I'm able to calm myself down before anyone notices."

She calmed herself down once again before looking her friend dead in the eye. "Carlos, you can't tell anyone about my panic attacks. If you do, they'll never accept me as their future Queen and will revolt against Ben."

"So, you're keeping it secret for Ben's sake?" Carlos summarized, with a shake of his head. "Mal, he doesn't care what 'they' think about you because he loves you for you. You should know that by now considering how long you've been together."

"Then why hasn't he shown it!" Mal shouted in anger. "If he loves me for me, then why did I have to change who I am before he told me I was 'perfect'? Why did I have to stop being me to please everyone!"

"You're doing it for yourself!" Carlos snapped in defense. "Mal, for the last time, Ben, Evie, Jay, and I don't care what the public thinks about you. You will always be 'Queen of the Isle' to us; nothing is going to change that."

Mal almost cried at hearing her old title. It's been so long since anyone has called her that. She long to be called that again, but it seemed like everyone had forgotten about her royal status.

"Then answer this," Mal requested as she willed the tears away, "why is it that none of you have noticed how miserable and depressed I've been for the last three months? Why can't any of you tell how homesick I am?"

Carlos didn't have an answer. To be truthful, he _couldn't_ answer. He truly didn't realize how Mal was feeling until she was screaming in his face. She may only be yelling at him to get rid of her pent-up frustration, which was safer than her losing control of her magic.

Before Carlos could give a half-hearted answer, someone rattled the doorknob. A second later, a key turned into the lock and the door slowly squeaked in. Chad Charming crept in, clearly impressed by how sneaky he was.

When Chad turned around, he saw Mal and Carlos staring at him. He froze.

"Hi!" Chad exclaimed with his classic cheesy fake smile, trying to act all innocent. "Just came to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec."

Carlos gawked at him. "How did you get a key to my room?"

Chad gazed at his hand and pretended to be surprised by the key in his hand. "Oh!" He shouted in realization, before commenting, "I printed it last time I was in here."

Carlos and Mal looked at each other.

"You guys were sleeping," Chad added, though he wasn't helping his case.

When the two gazed back at him, Mal smirked at the prince in amusement while Carlos glared at him in disbelief and anger.

"Come on!" Chad cried as he motioned to the 3D printer. "Your printer is _so_ much better than mine! And you installed all those hacks—"

"Out Chad!" Carlos shouted, pointing at the door. "Now!"

As Chad was almost out the door, Carlos called him back. "Leave the key," he chided the prince, like he should have known better.

With a huff, Chad left the key by the printer and dramatically left the room.

Mal waited a few seconds before she lifted a cherry red gumdrop from a box that was in her pocket. "Before we start fighting again, here's your potion."

Carlos's face lit up as he completely forgot about the argument they had. "So, it'll make me say what I really feel to Jane?" He verified. Magic can be tricky, so he wanted to be extra cautious and informed.

"I mean, it is a truth gummy," Mal claimed flatly, "so take it or leave it."

"Awesome." Carlos reached out to grab the magic potion.

"Hold on." Mal hid it behind her back before he could take it. "No."

Carlos blinked in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Do you _really_ want to take this?" Mal wondered, trying to save him some grief. "Like always telling the truth? I only ask because if I took this right now, I would get myself kicked back to the Isle." Mal scoffed as she muttered to herself. "Not that that sounds ridiculously unappealing. . ."

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I'll take my chances." He reached out his hand again.

But before they knew it, Dude had leaped down and eaten the gumdrop from Mal's hand.

Mal gasped. "Bad dog!"

Dude jumped back onto the bed. "That thing was nasty," he said. "And you"—he spoke to Carlos—"you just have to man up. And, while you're at it, scratch my butt."

Carlos and Mal stared at Dude in amazement. The dog can talk

"Well . . . you heard him." Mal told Carlos. "Scratch his butt."

Mal left the two of them to talk.

She had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Pretty long chapter, huh? I would do more chapters this length, but most events need to be separate of each other. The 'idea' I mentioned in the last chapter's author's note appeared again in this chapter.**

 **If you think you know what this 'idea' is, leave a review. I have something planned for the idea in a chapter, but it won't be until later, maybe three or four chapters from now. If you can guess the 'idea' correctly, I'll let you in on the secret before the 'idea's' chapter is published-**

 _ **AND**_ **I'll add a chapter next week. Pretty good incentive, right?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another chapter that starts with a** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **. Just wanted to give a warning so you don't get confused.**

 **This beginning of the chapter has been a long time coming. It was mention in Raised on the Isle and Descendants: Welcome to Auradon, yet never revealed till now.**

 **Things will pick up more in the next chapter, you'll see.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Only a few days after Ben and Mal became a couple,_ everyone _on the Isle knew. In that same amount of time, they were given the title of 'Queen and King of the Isle'. Can you believe that two thirteen-year-olds could become royalty within a few short days of being together?_

 _Uma couldn't._

 _Once she heard the news of the one guy—the_ only _guy—she liked on the wretched island called 'home' was taken by her rival, Uma did something she wouldn't admit to anyone._

 _She cried._

 _The young sea witch locked herself in her room for hours as she let all of her negative emotions out. She wasn't over-reacting, mind you. Uma had known Ben almost as long as Mal had, maybe a week less. During the summer—before the feud, she would always hang out with Mal and Ben in hopes that Ben would notice her instead of Mal. Now, Uma only saw Ben on the weekends when he was visiting Gil, even then it was just one day. By Sunday morning, Ben would be back on his side of the Isle._

 _In the time that she stayed in her bedroom, Uma devised a wicked plan that would break up the couple._

 _And she needed some assistance._

 _Of course, there was one other person that was saddened by the news as well. He just so happened to have a small crush on the young fairy, though his affection for her was nothing compared to Uma's affection for the young prince._

' _He' was none other than Harry Hook, the only son of Captain Hook._

 _Harry was all for the plan given to him by Uma. He may have also had some feelings for the sea witch too, so he would do anything she requested._

 _What? There are no rules against have two crushes._

 _Anyways, the plan was simple and easy. Harry would flirt with Mal for a bit, make Ben jealous, and the two would essentially break up from the fighting that would happen. Problem solved!_

 _However, Harry was having a harder time than expected._

 _He had cornered Mal on the market street. New shipments from Auradon had just come in so she and Ben were dispensing the merchandise to the street venders. Ben was on the other end of the street when Harry first approached Mal. The pirate tried buttering her up, but she simply ignored him._

" _C'mon!" Harry exclaimed in anger. "Why won't you give me the time of day?"_

" _Because I know what you're doing," Mal insisted as she finally turned to the pirate. "It's not going to work, Harry. Ben and I have been together for seven years."_

 _Harry's jaw dropped at the declaration. "'Seven years'?" He repeated incredulously. "You can't be serious."_

" _I am, Harry," she insisted stubbornly. "You can't compete with him. He is far better than you'll ever be. I love him, Harry._ Not _you."_

 _Just then, Harry caught sight of Ben coming toward their way. He was just a few feet away, but Mal had no idea he was walking to them since her back was to him. Harry made a split decision, which almost costed him his life._

 _Harry forcefully grabbed Mal by the back of the neck and smashed his lips against hers. Mal thrashed about, trying to get away from the pirate as quick as she could. Nothing that she was doing was helping. She was trapped._

 _That is, until Ben came up from behind her. He ripped Harry's hand off his beloved's neck and knocked him square in the face. Harry fell to the ground while Mal stumbled away. In the next second, Ben was on top of Harry, one hand squeezing his neck and the other punching him relentlessly._

 _Mal stood frozen at the scene, but then Jay appeared out of nowhere and tried prying Ben off the pirate. Jay was able to stop Ben from choking Harry, but not from beating him to death._

 _Just like Jay had, Gaston and his twin sons, Gaston Jr. and Gaston III, suddenly showed up in the midst of the chaos. Gaston III managed to pry Ben off of Harry, Gaston Jr. helped Harry to his feet, and Gaston Sr. stood between them to prevent Ben from going at Harry again._

 _Harry had blood streaming down his nose, pouring out of his mouth, and he'd likely have two black eyes in just a few hours._

" _If you EVER go near her again," Ben snarled/growled/roared as Mal wrapped her arms around him to settle him down, "I'll_ kill _you. If you come to this side of the Isle, I'll kill you. If I see you within ten feet of her, I'll kill you. Get it?"_

 _Mal tightened her grip on Ben, who slowly calmed down. "I warned you," she insisted. "So, let me make this clear: You anger the king, you better plea for me—the queen. You anger the queen, you'll be killed by the king."_

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry sighed as he remembered the incident that occurred less than four years ago as he headed to Ursula's Fish and Chips, which sat on a dreary wharf on the Isle of the Lost.

Harry, the swashbuckling young man he is, strolled toward the shop, holding a glinting silver hook in one hand. He wore a black pirate hat, a long red leather coat, black pants, and a smirk on his face that made other pirates quake. His piercing green eyes and sharp cheekbones made him both beautiful and frightening,

Harry passed through a dusty lane where bedraggled pirates were selling their gaudy wares. The dirty pirates regarded him with fear, leaping aside, huddling together, hiding, shaking, and watching him with wide eyes as he walked by.

Harry smiled to himself. He loved the attention.

He crossed a dock with frayed coils of roped and cracked crab tarps on either side. His footsteps sounded heavily on the wood, drawing the attention of pirates lounging on barrels and surrounding platforms. He stopped in front of a rotten storefront.

A plaque reading URSULA'S FISH AND CHIPS and featuring Ursula the sea witch in her glory days hung outside it. Painted wooden tentacles spiraled out of both sides of the building. The paint had faded, just like Ursula's powers, but the whites of Ursula's eyes still glowed in the gloom. Below the plaque was a sign that read YOU'LL TAKE IT HOW I MAKE IT! Below that was a lantern illumination an inspection marked "F" for _fail_ , awarded by the Isle Department of Unhealth.

With his hook, Harry lifted a string of silver fish from a pan resting on a dock beam, and he regarded a red-haired pirate holding a fishing rod. He tossed one of the fishes back into the sea with a smile. The red-haired pirate looked on, mortified. Harry turned on his boot and sauntered through the seaweed-green swinging doors of the diner.

He entered the dumpy, smelly eatery, which was filled with slovenly scalawags hunched over mismatched tables. The place stank of rotten fish, which fit the filthy aesthetic: splintered dock beams, smashed lobster traps, and old waterlogged organ, chandeliers made out of steering wheels, and signs that said things like TIP OR ELSE! and EMPLOYEES MUST NOT WASH HANDS. Besides fish and chips, the diner sold other slop, such as sea slugs, gulf goo, and pickled lamprey.

Harry stashed his sword in a rusty sword-check urn by the door that held others. Then he handed his string of fish to a diner and sashayed across the room.

He approached a long wooden table. Its stools were taken by a motley crew of dim-witted teen pirates who talked over trays of fish and chips. Among them was Gil, Gaston's brawny son, who had dirty blond hair peeping out from under a cap and wore an orange-brown leather vest. What Gil lacked in IQ he made up for in muscles. Gil was great friends with Ben, almost like brothers, before Ben 'betrayed' him by never writing back to him.

Harry knocked a pirate aside, used his stool to hop over the tabletop, and turned on the ancient fuzzy-screened TV by twisting a manual dial.

There was the infamous-on-the-Isle—well on _Harry's_ side—clip of Mal and Ben at their press conference.

A teenage girl with long turquoise hair plopped a tray of food down on the table in front of Harry, who looked hungrily at it. The girl wore a turquoise leather jacket with fringe epaulets, a fringe skirt, and a brown pirate's hat with starfish embroidered on it. She was every bit a pirate punk and also the spitting image of her sea witch mother, Ursula—back in the day, of course. As you suspected, Uma was the girl's name, and she wore Ursula's gold nautilus shell on a gold chain, though the necklace had no powers on the Isle of the Lost, where magic was forbidden and as obsolete as the old TV at which she glared.

Uma turned and grabbed fish sticks from Harry's tray, then chucked them angrily at the TV screen. "Ugh!" she yelled. She turned back to her pirate crew. "Poser," she insulted, referring, of course, to Mal. There was no way she would ever call Ben such names.

"Traitor!" Harry called out at the TV.

Leaning on the table, Uma scanned the lounging pirates. " _Hello?!_ " she shouted to get her crews' attention.

The pirates instantly heaved every bit of food within reach at the TV. They swore loudly, then slouched back into position and howled with wicked laughter.

Harry shook his fist at the TV. "I would _love_ to wipe the smiles off of their faces! You know what I mean?" He grinned, and his scary-pretty eyes glinted.

Uma turned on dim-witted Gil, who was busy eating eggs. "Gil!" she barked.

"Huh?" wondered Gil, completely and utterly unaware.

Uma leaned toward him. "You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?"

Gil mumbled with his mouth full of food and pointed. "Yeah, what they said!"

Anyone could tell he didn't mean it. For the past six months, he's been back-and-forth on liking and disliking Ben. The longest he's gone with hating Ben was two months, until his father—Gaston— 'knocked' some sense into him for a short time.

Uma turned back toward the others. "That little traitor, who left us in the _dirt_."

Harry sucked food off his fingers. "Who turned her back on evil."

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang," Gil told Uma as he refilled his empty tray with food at a serving counter connected to the kitchen. "Back when you were kids. Come on, you guys remember," Gil reminded to a seething Uma. "She called her _Shrimpy_ , and the name just kind of stuck." As he had been speaking, the pirates had all grown very quiet.

Uma rolled her eyes at Gil. She didn't want to remember since that was also the day Uma unknowingly lost her chance to have Ben romantically.

"That snooty little witch, who grabbed _everything she wanted_ ," Uma snarled. "And left me nothing," she added quietly, once again referring to Ben.

The pirates looked from Uma to each other solemnly, though they had no idea about her crush on Ben.

"No," Gil corrected through a mouthful of soggy fries. "She left you that sandbox," he explained, oblivious to Uma's annoyance, "and then she said that you could have the shrimpy shovel—"

Uma wheeled on him. "I need you to stop talking!"

"Look, _we_ have their turf now," Harry insisted, trying to help. "They can stay in _Bore_ -adon—"

"Harry, _that's_ their turf now!" Uma cried, pointing at the TV showing Mal's press conference. She switched it off. "And I want it, too. We should not be getting Mal's _leftovers_!"

She grabbed the arm of Harry's filthy red jacket. "Son of Hook!" she shouted. She latched on to Gil's bicep. "Son of Gaston!" She looked up at the grimy ceiling. "And _me,_ most of all, daughter of Ursula." She gazed at Harry. "What's my name?" she asked.

Harry took off his hat and bowed down to her. "Uma," he drawled affectionately.

She stared at Gil, who looked up, startled. "What's my name?" she demanded.

"Uma?" he answered through a mouthful of food.

She sighed and turned to the other pirates amassed before her at the table. "What's my name? What's my name?" she called out to them.

"Uma!" they boomed in unison.

 _That's right. Uma._ She felt in her heart that she, not Mal, was the true Princess of Evil—no, the true Queen of the Isle! She deserved to be with Ben, not Mal!

Uma felt that she and her crew of pirates were the rottenest to the core. She'd show Mal somehow. Uma strutted along the top of the long table, and her pirate crew cheered for her.

Just then, a long tentacle slithered out from the kitchen and lashed at Uma.

Shrieking, Uma leaped up and dodged it at the last second.

Her pirate crew ducked on the sides of the table to avoid it too.

" _Shut your clams!_ " bellowed Ursula's voice from the kitchen.

" _Mooooom!_ " Uma complained. She tossed back her hair and regarded her pirates. "It's all right." Her voice got louder. "Because when I get _my_ chance to rain down evil on Auradon, _I will take it_! They're going to forget that girl. "And remember the name—!"

" _Shrimpy!_ " yelled Gil, slamming his fists on the table.

Everyone looked at him in silence.

Harry glanced at Uma, who nodded. Harry then led Gil to the door and threw him out of the diner.

Uma was satisfied that Gil had gotten what he deserved. But she wouldn't be truly happy, not until Mal got what was coming to _her_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Surprise! You got a chapter this week! You can thank** Roxas Itsuka **and** Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30 **because their reviews made me so happy after I read them. I absolutely love them so thank you again! Also thank you to** pinksakura271 **for also reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

 **So a chapter this week means updating schedule has changed! Updates will be every _Sunday_ morning now. This way you don't have to wait too long for the cliffhangers in this chapter and a future chapter that has the 'Idea'. ****Speaking of the 'Idea' it makes another appearance in the chapter!**

 **You know the drill: if you can identify the idea, I'll tell you if you're correct. If you can guess** _ **WHO**_ **, I will add another chapter** _ **tomorrow**_ **.**

 **Maybe that will be incentive enough for you to think about it. I'm basically hand-feeding it to you in this chapter. Just know that the next chapter is already finished, but it's the shortest one so far.**

 ** _WAIT_ : let's make this interesting. If no one can identify the Idea and who, you have to wait two weeks for two certain chapters.**

 **Now, without further interruptions:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At last, it was finally time for Mal and Ben's perfect picnic date at Reflection Pond.

When they first arrived in Auradon, Ben had brought Mal to a surprise picnic on their first date in the majestic land. They rode through the countryside on his new Vespa and then Ben led Mal on foot through a grove. Once they crossed an incredible suspension bridge with a beautiful stream below, Ben blindfolded Mal and led her gently down a dense forest path until they eventually stopped. When he had instructed her to open her eyes, they were at the Enchanted Lake with its crystalline jade water and stone platform of ancient pillars wrapped in ivy and flowers.

It was a surprise Mal would always cherish. It reminded her of when Ben decorated her happy place on the Isle for their three—or ten—year anniversary and then proposed to her. Ben always had a knack for coming up with the best surprises.

Today, Mal will be the one surprising Ben.

And she couldn't wait for the moment to end.

On a gazebo overlooking the calm green pond and surrounding lush tree-filled countryside, Mal and Ben sat at a table covered by a gold tablecloth, which boasted all sorts of treats: soup, hors d'oeuvres, beef ragout, cheese souffle, pies, puddings, pastel-colored cakes, fresh fruit tarts, a loaf of warm bread, and tiers of appetizers. All the fixings for a royal picnic to make Ben feel like a cherished guest. Something like this would _never_ be possible on the Isle.

"Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?" Mal questioned as she picked up the delicious food. She wore a pale blue dress, and her long ice-blond hair was loose and down. Mal has gotten better at 'dolling' herself up since Evie is so busy with her business.

She fed Ben with her hand, trying to be somewhat romantic.

Ben ate the appetizer, moaning because of how delicious it was too. "This is the best thing I've ever had."

"So, you like it?" Mal asked,

"I _more_ than like it, in fact." Ben leaned in close to Mal and pinched a cracker from a tray, then sat back. "I double like it."

Mal faked a giggle. Her main objective for the date was to please Ben. Feigning her happiness was the only thing she could think of to do so.

Ben gestured to a nearby bowl. "Beef ragout?" He picked up a bite with a fork.

"Did I surprise you? Did I do it?" Mal leaned forward with a curious smile.

Ben took the big bite of the beef ragout. "Yeah. This is every single dish Mrs. Potts made for my parents. What did it take you—three days?" Ben surveyed the extravagant array of perfectly prepared fresh foods.

Mal eyed the picnic basket that sat on the table beside her. "Don't . . . even ask," she said, laughing in hopes he'd drop it.

"Well it means a lot that you stopped and did all this for me." Ben complimented sincerely. "With all the craziness that's been happening to you." He took her hands in his.

Mal couldn't look Ben in the eyes. She stared down at the table and smiled.

Ben turned her face gently toward him. "I've missed you." He caressed her cheek. "We never have any time to be just us, to be Queen and King of the Isle."

Mal hid her emotions well when Ben said their 'old' title. It was true, of course Ben was busy being the new king and governing the United States of Auradon, while also trying to improve the villains' lives on the Isle. Meanwhile, Mal was preoccupied with pretending to be his proper lady.

Mal caught a glimpse of a rusted chain peaking out from under Ben's shirt. That chain was part of bull necklace that belonged to Ben's 'brother', Gil. Gil's father—Gaston—had sent it to Ben the first week they were in Auradon because Gil was afraid to. Ben has _never_ taken the necklace off since then and would always throw a massive fit when his father—King Beast—tries to convince him to take it off.

"Have you heard from Gil?" Mal wondered, mainly trying to change the subject.

Ben sighed, dropping his hand from her as he did so. He slumped in his seat in dismay. "Not yet," he admitted. "I sent him another letter this morning before the shipment left for the Isle."

"How many does that make now?"

"One-hundred twenty-six," he rattled off, like he already had that count in mind. "From day one, I've made copies of each so I would remember what I wrote in the one before. Father wants me to stop, but I have a feeling that Dad would want me to continue. I'm not going to give up."

 _He's doing it again_ , Mal thought to herself. _And I'm the only one that knows who he's talking about._

"Have you told your father why you call him 'Father' and not 'Dad'?" She interrogated, not trying to be too nosy about the situation. "I'm only asking because he's been asking me, and I've told him I can't answer without your permission."

Ben sighed once again. "It's complicated," he insisted as he stared down at his plate of food. "We. . . _I_ can't just say that there's someone on the Isle that's a dad to me, who raised me as his own when he didn't have to, especially when he already had three sons to look after. Father will want to know who he is and will turn Beast once he finds out."

Mal merely nodded before slightly changing the subject, "So why do you think Gil hasn't responded yet? Do you think he's even receiving the letters?"

"He received the first two," Ben reminded. "It just took a while for him to respond back, but it shouldn't be taking him _this_ long to respond to the third letter."

Mal hesitated, a twisted and cruel thought came to mind. "Do you think Uma and Harry have something to do with it?" she muttered quietly.

"Maybe Harry," Ben agreed as he balled his fist at the memory of the dreadful pirate. "But not Uma. She wouldn't do something like that if it meant hurting me."

"And why not?"

"Because you and I know she's in love with me," Ben answered almost harshly. "I doubt her feelings have changed that much in the last six months for her to completely hate me."

That's true. Mal and Ben have known for quite a while about the sea witch's affection for him. If Mal had to guess, Uma has probably been in love with Ben for as long as Mal has, maybe a week less. When they were still friends, Uma had made various attempts to win Ben over. When Mal and Ben went on their first date, Mal kind of felt guilty since she knew about Uma's crush and confronted Ben about it. Ben claimed he already knew about Uma and reassured Mal she was the one for him when they shared their first kiss as a couple. The rest is history.

Mal didn't make a reply as she wiped away drop of sauce from the corner of Ben's mouth.

Ben smiled, forgetting the previous conversation. "Can't take me anywhere, I guess."

Mal laughed gleefully. She had said the same thing to him during their first picnic at the Enchanted Lake. She'd tried her first jelly doughnut and gotten sugar on her lips so Ben kissed her to get it off.

Mal was finally beginning to relax and enjoy herself.

Ben looked around for something. "Do you—do you have any napkins?"

"I do, actually—" Mal said, feeling the moment slipping toward chaos when he looked in the picnic basket. "I can grab them."

But before Mal could get his napkin, Ben reached into the picnic basket to for and instead pulled out Mal's spell book.

Mal froze. She _knew_ that she should have left it in Evie's room, but something told her to bring it. She shouldn't have listened.

Ben inspected the cover, somewhat recognizing it from earlier that day. "What's this?"

Mal stared at him, wide-eyed. She tried making up an excuse, "I . . . threw it in really last minute just in case it rained and we needed to. . . I needed to step in." She attempted to take it back from him.

Ben pulled back and flipped through the various pages marked with sticky notes. " _Speed-reading_ spell. _Blond hair_ spell." He hesitated as he looked at the picnic feast and back at Mal. " _Cooking_ spell." He slammed the book shut in aggravation. "And here I was giving you props for fitting in so well! For doing your best!" Ben shouted, shaking his head disappointingly.

Mal began chanting a spell and waving her finger. " _Take back this moment that has passed._ . . ." She chewed her lip, trying to remember it. " _Replace it. . . Return it. . ."_

Ben's eyes widened, the realization and disappointment dawning on him. "Are you trying to _spell_ me right now?"

Mal sobbed, breaking her character. "Ben, it has been _so_ hard for me—"

"Mal! Come on!" He stood in a hurry and dropped the book onto the table. "Yeah, some things are hard! Do you think it's been easy learning how to be a proper king?"

"No!" Mal denied defensively. "No, of course not!"

"I thought we were in this together!" Ben cried.

Mal bolted out of her seat to defend herself. "Ben, we _are_ in this together!"

"But we're not!" Ben argued. "We're not, Mal. You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with this. We aren't home, Mal. This isn't the Isle of the Lost!"

Mal was stung. "Believe me, I know that," she insisted.

"They why are you doing this?" Ben implored of her.

"Because I am _not_ a pretty pink princess, Ben! I'm not one of those ladies, okay? I'm a big fake!" yelled Mal. She gestured to her hair and the food on the table. "I'm fake. This is fake."

Sighing, she reached over the table, lifted her spell book, turned to a page, and chanted: " _Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real_." She did a little finger wave and the feast disappeared. The trays, bowls, and plates of food were replaced by a sad peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cookie.

" _That's_ who I really am, Ben," Mal, gesturing to the glum meal. Her eyes shimmered with tears, and she broke her stare with Ben to move away from him.

Ben reached out and touched her arm. "Mal," he said softly.

Mal shrugged Ben off. "No!" she shouted. "No." She stomped away, leaving Ben alone.

Wanting to make her feel better, Ben picked up the sandwich and called out, "Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite!" But she was already gone.

He walked back to the rail and gazed over the pond. Across the calm green water, Ben could see the land on the other side. He thought about how he'd spent many times looking out at Auradon from the Isle of the Lost in the same far-off way. It made him feel more homesick than before. He wanted nothing more than to visit his brother and dad, but he knew he couldn't.

At that moment, Ben felt farther away from Mal than ever before.

 **-0-0-0-**

Once Mal got back to school, she burst into her Evie's dorm room, relieved to find it vacant.

After changing into an outfit more like her old self, she wrote a quick note meant for Ben and placed her engagement ring on top of it. She needed to clear her head and her ring wasn't going to help. Evie will find it eventually, maybe in the morning, but by then she would be long gone.

Mal moved to Evie's worktable and found a small empty black box with a blue lid. She took a sharp pencil and punctured the lid of the box repeatedly. The pencil dropped from her hands as she was suddenly overcome with gloomy sobs.

"I don't belong here!" Mal cried as her sobs started to turn worse. She took a moment to compose herself so not to cause a panic attack. She was surprised she didn't have one during her fight with Ben.

She rushed to her mother's glass aquarium. Opening the lid of the tank, she lifted the tiny lizard out of her prison and placed her safely in the box. She looked down at her mother and let out a little laugh through her tears. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand, yeah?" Mal asked rhetorically, knowing her mother couldn't answer in her condition.

Auradon was not where she belonged—not anymore.

Mal was returning home.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Don't forget to leave a review on what you think the Idea is and who. Remember if anyone can guess correctly I'll update again tomorrow!**

 **By the way, what were your thoughts on the Teaser Trailer for Descendants 3?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! Congrats to** Roxas Itsuka **for getting the right. Like I said, it is** **shorter than the rest and I apologize for that. I tried to keep it at 2000 though.**

 **By the way: I have an idea on how I'm going to do Cotillion. One chapter will be the normal perspective, but will stop at a certain point. The next chapter will be in somebody's 'perspective' (will still be in third person), that way you know what they're thinking.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mal rode her brand new scooter out of the Auradon woods and came to a stop at the shore. She gazed across the Sea of Serenity longingly. It separated her from her old home that was a way away. The magical barrier flickered and shimmered over the Isle of Lost, like it was a distant memory, beckoning Mal to go further.

She flipped her goggles on her helmet up and wiped away her dried tears. Mal had left Auradon Prep hours ago, but she didn't expect it to take _this_ long to reach the shores of the kingdom. Her friends were probably looking for right now. She _has_ to make this quick.

Pulling the spell book out of her bag, Mal hurriedly flipped through the pages to find a useful spell. Once she found one that could work, she chanted, " _Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere_."

The scooter roared to life, bearing a new glittering graffiti paint job.

After putting the book away, Mal placed her goggles over her face and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She will _NOT_ have a panic attack when she was so close to home.

"Please work," Mal pleaded quietly. Her voice was desperate. She needed to get away before she got any worse or else she would never make it. She would be stuck at that spot until the panic attack was over, but by then her friends would find her. She couldn't let that happen.

Mal zoomed across the surface of the sea toward the isle of exiled prisoners, gaining speed with each yard that brought her closer to the island. She headed toward the barrier with her on the edge of her seat. With a brilliant flash, Mal's enchanted scooter disappeared through the magical barrier.

In a matter of minutes, she rolled through a dusty lane filled with disheveled, grubby pirates selling knickknacks at their rotting storefronts. Mal's scooter was dinged and battered-looking. It must have taken a great beating from traveling through the barrier.

A pirated leaped out of Mal's way while another ducked behind the newspaper she had been reading.

That's funny. Mal didn't remember having so many pirates on her side of the Isle. They all usually stayed on the other side by the docks and Ursula's restaurant. Uma must have been busy. . .

Mal stopped to scrutinize a vandalized Royal Cotillion poster of Ben and the new blond version of herself in a pink dress with white lace gloves. It read THE EVENING'S EVENTS TO BE BROADCAST LIVE ON AURADON ROYAL TELEVISION. Over Ben's face, someone had scribbled a black eye path and a goatee, and a purple X had been spray-painted over Mal's face with GOOD GIRL! on her body.

Mal cursed under her breath once realization hit her. "I over-shot," she muttered to herself. "I'm on the wrong side."

There were a couple things that helped Mal come to her conclusion. First was, of course, the unusual number of pirates. Second was the defaced poster. On her side of the Isle, no one would _dare_ do that to her or Ben. They were too well-respected and no one would dare do such a thing to Ben for they feared repercussions if they were to ever go to Auradon.

In a rebellious rage, Mal ripped down the poster. Crumpling it up, she tossed it over her shoulder and continued on her way to her destination. The destitute pirated stared on in her wake, frightened by the unusual vehicle. Mal's roared proudly down another squalid street that would take her to where she wanted to be. The villagers jumped out of the way as quick as they could. Some shook their fists at her.

Mal smiled happily. She was home. She was _free_!

A short ride later, Mal rolled through an alley infested with grungy thieves, minions, and pickpockets. Her bike sputtered and spat as it slowed down to her crew's old hideout, which was actually Ben's home. Her scooter finally lost the rest of its life when Mal parked it under the old stairway. If Mal wanted to go back to Auradon, she'd have to find another way.

Ben's old house perched high on a broken bridge's dilapidated support. A drop-down gate barred a flight of steps that led to the entrance at the top, where a sign in mismatched flickering letters read ISLE OF THE LOST. At the bottom of the house, an old-fashioned ship's call horn hanged on a post, where visitors could announce themselves and request passage.

Mal removed her helmet, taking in the familiar surroundings and the old source of her happiness.

She grabbed a random pebble from the ground and hurled it at a sign that said DANGER: FLYING ROCKS. The gate slid up as the sign flew back at the collision. Mal ducked under the low-hanging gate and climbed the stairs.

Mal paused on a landing to gaze over the Isle. It was as bleak and dismal as ever.

She smirked and continued climbing until she reached the very top and entered the vacant house. Exposed light-bulbs and bits of fabric clung to the ceiling and graffiti images on the walls said WE SHALL RISE!, REVENGE!, and DOWN WITH AURADON!

The hideout was just how Mal and Ben had left it.

 **-0-0-0-**

Meanwhile in Auradon, Ben had just finished writing his one-hundred-twenty-seventh letter to Gil. He debated for hours on if he should write another one. He finally decided to write it just twenty minutes ago, even though he wouldn't be able to send it until the shipment tomorrow. He and Mal would have to get up early to sort the food and then afterwards get ready for Cotillion. The council wanted to postpone the shipment since tomorrow was such an important day, but Ben fought against it and miraculously won.

Ben didn't stay in his room the night before and had stayed in his office clear into the morning. He thought it was best that after his fight with Mal that they have some space so they could calm down. He planned on apologizing to her as soon as he finished some preparations for the Cotillion and their anniversary. Speaking of which—

"Deborah, can you have Lumiere call me regarding Cotillion?" He requested into the earpiece he was forced to wear. "Thank you."

Ben peered at the piles of papers stacked before him on the desk, framed on each side by the Auradon flag. He dipped his quill into an ink pot and took a paper with the Auradon crest at the top to review. There was so much to do yet so little time to do it. He wanted Mal's anniversary present to be perfect.

There was an impatient knock on the door and his friend Evie stuck her face into the room. "Ben," she called softly.

Ben looked up from his papers and his face brightened in surprise. "Evie!" He beckoned her closer as he gladly removed his earpiece and stood. "Come in."

She pushed through the door and closed it softly behind her. When Evie faced Ben, her lip trembled and her eyes glistened. In her shaking hands held a scrap piece of paper. "Mal's gone back to the Isle," she informed with her voice barely above a whisper. "And I think it's for good."

Ben's expression turned blank. He couldn't have possibly heard her right. Mal wouldn't have gone back on her own. Yes, their fight did shake their relationship slightly, but it shouldn't have been enough for her to go home without him.

Right?

Evie made the short walk to Ben's desk and handed over the note. Before he could read it, she also gave him a shiny gold beast-head ring. Mal's engagement ring. It was the only thing Ben had when he first came to the Isle almost eleven years ago. He couldn't find any ring good enough for Mal on the island, so he used his as the engagement ring and gifted it to her on what would be one year tomorrow.

Ben cautiously took the note and read it silently to himself. He crumpled the paper in disbelief. Mal was just as homesick as he was, yet he didn't notice. She showed the signs but Ben paid no attention to it. He had been so busy getting everything ready for her big day that he didn't realize how much she was truly suffering.

"This is my fault," he muttered under his breath. Louder, he roared, "This is my fault!"

Ben paced back and forth in guilt. "I blew it. She's been under so much pressure lately. Instead of being understanding, I—I just went all Beast on her!" Ben slammed his hands on his desk, slumping over it.

An idea clicked in his mind: the solution to all of his problems.

"I have to go there and apologize," he decided. He turned to Evie. "I have to go back home—"

"Ben, how can you still call that place your home?" Evie wondered, though there was an undertone of a shout. "You've been here in Auradon for over six months. How can you call such a horrible place—"

"Evie, I had amnesia when I first arrived on the Isle," Ben tried to argue defensively. "Five years old and I only knew the island as my home. I remembered _nothing_ about my past in Auradon and I still don't. The only thing I recalled was Lonnie's name, but that wasn't until over ten years later."

"But there's nothing left for yo—"

"I have family there just like you!" Ben shouted over her, mainly to prove a point. "You have your mother and Dizzy. I have an uncle, a dad, _and_ a brother!"

Ben exhaled to get rid of his tension, walking behind his desk to the window to look over the tree-filled lawn. He doesn't need to be losing his temper when his queen isn't there to calm him down.

Evie sighed as she thought it over. "If you're going to the Isle, you have to take me with you."

"No, I don't," Ben spun away from the window in defiance. "If we aren't back in time tomorrow for the sorting, you, Jay, or Carlos have to do it."

"You're still doing the sorting?" Evie interrogated. "Why don't you have one of your servants do it?"

"Because I'm King of the Isle!" He declared confidently. "The Isle will _always_ come first. Besides who better to sort it than me?"

Evie's expression hardened as she clenched her jaw. "Ben, someone has to go with you. There's safety in numbers. Besides, you may not be too popular over there, despite all the good you've done."

Ben pondered on it for a few moments, "Alright, I'll take you and the boys with me, but on two conditions."

"Which are?"

"Jay and Carlos have to help me with the sorting." Evie was about to argue, but Ben held up his hand so he could continue, "We'll do it today so Mal and I don't have to worry about it tomorrow. It shouldn't take too long and we'll be back in plenty of time for all of us to get ready for Cotillion."

Although she was reluctant, Evie nodded in agreement. "And what will I be doing?"

Ben smirked, like it was already obvious. He motioned to his attire. "Well I can't go to the Isle dressed like this."


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **So I had a strange dream a couple days ago where I was watching the third Descendants movie? It was kind of strange since it started out with Carlos playing piano for Jane, but then ends up falling in love with Uma as he plays it. Then chaos broke loose with everyone running and Uma was laughing maniacally.** **Mal also had two daughters who were older than most likely possible (about two to five) and they were running from someone in this giant labyrinth. Before that someone (I think King Beast) tried to touch Mal's daughters, but then Ben pulled them (him) away because the daughters could potentially burn them? And I don't think the daughters were Ben's.**

 **Although that sounds crazy, if anything like that happens in the third movie, I called it!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mal cautiously marched through the narrow cobble-stoned streets and entered the Sorcerer's Square, one of the two main squares of the Isle. Mal had to be careful, since she didn't want everyone on the island knowing she was back just yet. There were a couple things she wanted to do before she made her grand announcement of her return.

Around her, Isle ne'er-do-wells ambled to and from below clothesline heavy with damp, soiled garments. Merchants tinkered at their run-down ramshackle shop stalls with outdated objects and slop for sale. The clothing and trinkets looked a lot newer than what Mal remembered. Before the clothing was almost unusable with all of it rips and holes and the trinkets had no use left in them. Now, the clothing only looked well-worn and trinkets were in one piece, like it still had a bit of life left.

Ben's been hard at work while Mal has done almost nothing to help her peoples' lives. So much for 'Queen of the Isle'. . .

Mal trudged through the wet, slick street and approached the double doors of a small shabby salon. A weathered sign above the doors displayed a giant pair of scissors and a perfume bottle bearing the words _Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye_. A clock sign on one of the doors said CLOSED UNTIL MIDNIGHT.

Mal looked around to see if anyone was watching her. When she thought the coast was clear, she pushed open a door peeling with crusty paint and quickly slipped inside, not making a single sound.

Mal walked inside the decrepit building, pushing aside clear plastic panels that hand from the ceiling. The salon had pipes and wires exposed in the ceiling, hair dryers made with botched-together pieces of machinery, and steaming glass vials with colorful dyes percolating, running through a system of pipes over a bathtub. To top it all off, the entire place—from the walls, where cracked mirrors hang, to each janky mismatched salon chair—was splattered with streaks of every shade of bright neon dye.

The girl sweeping the colorful salon didn't hear Mal enter, so she continued moving like she was ballroom dancing with the broom. Dizzy, one of Lady Tremaine's granddaughters, had on large gold-painted headphones embellished with tiny flowers and pearly metallic beads. She wore a multicolored dress and cat-eye shaped glasses. Each of her nails were painted a different color. Her brown hair was back in a bun with the ends bright neon pink.

Dizzy turned in the middle of her 'dance' and jumped in surprise when she saw standing before her. "Mal!" Dizzy pulled off her headphones as her freckled face lit up. "Is Evie back too?"

Mal let out a little laugh, though it almost sounded like a scoff. "As if." She placed a hand on her hip as she gazed around the salon; it hadn't changed a bit. "I, uh, forgot that you guys don't open till midnight."

Dizzy merely nodded, probably feeling as awkward about the conversation as Mal.

"The place still looks really great," Mal complimented with a small smile. "I remember coming here when I messed up on cutting Ben's hair and your grandmother had to fix it."

Dizzy beamed, while trying to hold back a laugh. Even though she was only a few short years younger than Mal, she looked up to her and valued her opinion. Besides, she remembered the incident quite clearly. The salon was backed up in the middle of the hot summer so Mal tried trimming Ben's hair a few months before they went to Auradon. Mal had made his hair so uneven that it took Lady Tremaine a great amount of skill to fix it.

Mal noticed Dizzy's gloves, her apron, and the pile of hair she had been sweeping. "So, what is your deal? Has your grandmother given you any customer yet?"

Dizzy shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a witch here and there. Mostly, it's a lot of scrubbing, scouring, and sweeping." She stared at the pile of hair in distaste. "Lots and lots of sweeping."

"The old Cinderella treatment?" Mal guessed, slightly worried. "I thought she's past that."

"Well, she's gone from wicked stepmother to wicked grandmother." Dizzy shrugged carelessly. "It's fine though. She sometimes spoils me more than my sisters and cousin."

"That's still not that much of a leap," Mal muttered to herself. She strolled around a salon chair as a thought came to mind. "Hey, Dizzy, you used to do Evie's hair, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Dizzy beamed energetically as she smiled widely. "I thought of her little braids."

"Do you have any ideas for me?" Mal wondered.

Dizzy sized up Mal, pondering the possibilities. After making the short walk to her, she lifted a stand of Mal's blond hair. "The washed-out blond with purple tips? The best of no worlds; it looks terrible."

"Hey!" Mal yanked the strand away defensively. "I modeled the blond after Queen Rapunzel's because I loved her blond hair. I kept the purple so I'd still be me. I thought it looked good."

"It was a good swing, but honey, you missed." Dizzy examined Mal's face thoughtfully. "Hmmm, you can't see where your face ends and your hair begin."

She gestured to a nearby chair, which Mal reluctantly sat in. She was starting to regret her decision. She shouldn't have said anything.

Dizzy snatched Mal's hand and peered at her fingernails. "Ugh!" She snarled her nose at the color. "What is this? Bored to Death pink?"

She spun Mal around and leaned against the chair. "Just how far can I go?" Dizzy smiled mischievously.

Mal could feel her heartbeat pick up a couple notches and her breathing quicken. She didn't realize how much she was affected by this. _NO!_ Mal shouted to herself. _You will not have a stupid panic attack because you wanted to change your looks. It's only hair. Power through!_

Mal smiled, despite her inner battle. "Honestly, the works." She said coolly as she shrugged carelessly. "I mean, whatever makes me feel like _me_ , but way worse." Her green eyes started glowing, but Mal wanted to believe it was her doing it, not her panic attack.

"Yay!" Dizzy cheered, excited for her first real customer. She rushed to a table just out of arms reach and lifted a pair of rusty garden shears. She opened and closed the blades twice to make sure they worked before spinning back toward Mal.

A nervous grin spread across Mal's face. _Should have listened to my panic attack. . ._

Dizzy went to work on Mal's new hair.

First, she dyed Mal's hair back to purple in the sink, used the garden shears to trim Mal's purple locks so it was even, and pinned up soda cans in Mal's new do. Then Dizzy had Mal sit under a dryer so that the dye could set while Dizzy applied a fresh coat of wickedly black polish to Mal's nails. Finally, Dizzy spun Mal around in her chair for the big reveal.

Mal dramatically stood out of the chair and peered into the cracked fragments of the shattered mirror on the wall.

Mal's new lavender hair reached past her shoulders, and her sparkling green eyes twinkled below new bluntly cut bangs. She beamed. _Now_ she was the child of a villain, the Queen of the Isle. It was undeniable now.

Dizzy gazed at her work, sporting the biggest smile imaginable.

"Heeey _._ " Mal smiled approvingly. " _There_ I am."

She turned back to Dizzy, who cheered, "Voilà!"

"Voilà." Mal pulled out a couple dollars from her pocket and held it out to her

Dizzy clutched her chest in disbelief. "For _me?_ " she wondered incredulously. Money like that was rarely seen on the Isle.

Mal nodded encouragingly. "Yeah." Her smile turned more genuine. "You earned it."

With a happy giggle, Dizzy carefully took the money out of Mal's hand and skipped across the salon to the cash register to place the precious bills in there.

Before she even had time to open the register, Harry Hook slithered through the front door, towering over the cash register. "Fork it over, young runt," he demanded with his hand outstretched.

Dizzy froze, unsure of what to do. Mal stayed where she was, unnoticed by Harry. She didn't want to cause a scene just yet.

Dizzy slowly handed the cash to Harry. He tapped the register with his hook. "And the rest of it," he sneered.

Crestfallen, the young girl opened the register and handed Harry everything that was inside, though it wasn't much. She leaned over the cashier desk and rested her chin glumly on her hand.

"Thank you," he commented sarcastically as turned to go find another store to pillage.

"Still running errands for your 'Uma Darling'," Mal pipped up before he could leave, "or do you actually get to keep what you steal?"

Harry whirled around at the familiar voice. "Well, well, well," he grinned maliciously, his accent more noticeable. "What a nice surprise."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Hi, Harry."

Harry strolled toward her, but Mal's first instinct was to step back. "Just WAIT until Uma hears you're back." Harry let his eyes roam up and down her body. "She's never going to give back your old territory."

"Oh!" Mal pretended to pout for a moment. "That's okay," her pout turned into a smirk, "because I will be taking it."

"You know," Harry flicked Mal's new hairstyle with his hook, "I could hurt you."

Mal stepped out of his reach before he could try anything. "Not without the King knowing," she argued defiantly. "You'll be good as dead."

Harry grinned mischievously as his eyes glinted. He strode to the door, but then he spun around, knocking the knickknacks off the cash register counter and onto the floor with his hook. With a crooked smile, he stormed out of the salon.

Dizzy rolled her eyes. "Great," she commented sarcastically. "More sweeping."

 **-0-0-0-**

Jay, Ben, Evie, and Carlos crept down a set of stairs toward the royal limo waiting outside. Thanks to Evie's sewing skills and talent for design, Ben wore his new Isle-inspired outfit, which consisted of a distressed blue leather jacket with metallic studs, a blue beanie, blue fingerless leather gloves, blue pants, and dark bots.

In fact, the whole gang was in their Isle of the Lost attire, with Evie stunning in a blue leather jacket and matching skirt; Jay in red-and-blue velvet pants, a leather jacket, and a beanie; and Carlos in red-and-black pants, a leather jacket, and fingerless gloves.

They were ready for the Isle. It was not for the faint of heart. Their feet touched down on the pavement outside where the black stretch limo waited.

"Keys. Remote." Ben tossed them both to Jay. "Let's go."

"Wait," Evie ordered.

Everyone gathered at the foot of the stairs.

"Something's wrong," she insisted.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

She stepped in front of Ben, pulled his beanie further down over his hair, ruffled his jacket, and smiled. "There," she said, satisfied.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I still don't see the point of me wearing a beanie. I've never worn one when I was on the Isle before."

"And that was before you became King of Auradon," Evie reminded with a sigh. "We don't know what the villains will think of you now and we don't know what they'll do either. We have to keep you safe."

Suddenly, Dude appeared behind them on the stairs. "Shot gun!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, no!" Carlos shouted. "Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous."

Ben, Evie, and Jay gawked at Dude.

"Did he just. . ." Jay trailed off on his question.

"Talk?" Carlos finished. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell you later."

Everyone stared at each other for a brief moment and shook their heads.

"Let's go," said Ben, determined to power through the shock of the talking dog.

In a haze, everyone climbed into the limo. Filled with buttons, gadgets, refreshments, and vast arrays of colorful sweets, it was the same one that had brought Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon Prep. Jay and Carlos had tried their first-ever chocolate peanut butter cups in that very limo. But Jay had never driven it before. He smiled devilishly, grabbed the steering wheel, and hit the gas.

The limo rocketed away from the school.

 **-0-0-0-**

Night fell over the Isle of the Lost as the limo rolled to a stop in an empty warehouse.

Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Ben jumped out of the vehicle and slammed the doors. Around them were splintered wooden shipping crates, old sheets in a stinking pile, walls of corroded corrugated metal, and slimy barrels.

There was also a huge rusty metal pipe turned tunnel going into a rock wall.

"Ben," Carlos called, running to the pile of sheets. "Help me with the tarp."

Ben and Carlos carried the tarp to Evie and Jay, and the four started to cover up the limo. After all, the car stood out like a shiny new penny in a garbage pile, and the friends didn't want to rouse any suspicious looks from possible passerby. That was the last thing they needed.

Evie looked around uneasily. "It's really weird being back," she told Jay.

"We'll get in and get out," he assured her.

" _Jay_." Carlos got his attention and tossed half the tarp over the top of the limo to his friend.

Jay, along with Evie, took it, and they finished making sure the limo was completely hidden.

"Wait," Ben insisted, forcing the trio to stop in the direction they were going. "There's somewhere else I need to go."

"But I thought this was a quick get in and get out mission," Carlos reminded as he basically quoted Jay. "Now you have a new agenda?"

"No," the king argued, "I always wanted to go to this certain place, even before I agreed to take the three of you. It won't take long; ten minutes at least, maybe half-an-hour at most."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos stared at each other as they had a silent conversation with one another.

Jay sighed. "Alright," he relented. "Let's make this quick." He gestured to the street ahead. "Lead the way, but try not to get seen."

"Don't worry," Ben smiled confidently. "I've went there so many times that I have the alley trail memorized. No one will catch us."

Of course, Ben wasn't wrong. He took so many twists and turns that the trio became completely lost. To be fair, Evie didn't really travel much on the Isle since she had been banished to her castle for ten years, only milling about just a month before going to Auradon. Carlos couldn't walk around the Isle because he was always chin deep in outrageous chores. As for Jay, he had no excuse; he stole items for his father's shop so he should know the Isle like the back of his hand.

Eventually, they came to the back of a small house-like shack probably big enough for three bedrooms. Evie and Carlos didn't recognize house and probably wouldn't even if they were to look at the front. Jay only remembered whose house it was when he sometimes helped deliver the villains' portions of the sorting.

And Jay was not happy about it.

"Why are we here?" Jay interrogated hotly as he felt his own anger rise. "I get that you are friends with one of them, but there's no way he's here. He's most likely on the other side of the Isle."

Ben sighed, though he was only trying to get rid of his nervousness "I know," he commented, staring at the back door almost desperately. "But I'm not here for him."

Taking in a deep breath to boost his confidence, he hesitantly knocked on the door three times, then waited with anticipation. On the count of five, the door opened. Evie and Carlos gasped in shock. Jay crossed his arms stubbornly, not liking the situation one bit.

Meanwhile, a small smile made its way on Ben's face. "Hi, Dad."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Know why I had Mal say she modeled her hair after Rapunzel? If anyone answers correctly, I'll post two of the Cotillion chapters on the same day.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter after the cliffhanger last chapter. Although most of these events never happened in the movie, I think a majority of you will like it. I say that this chapter is basically the halfway point of the story, though I won't make any promises on that. Cotillion itself will be three chapters long because of the idea I planned.**

 **Also I've been getting busier with college, so I've been writing chapters ahead of time. Luckily, this one was finished less than two weeks ago.**

 **And I think I've come up with a conspiracy theory on why Ben turns 'Beast'. You remember how in 'The Princess and the Frog' Lawrence wants to be the prince, so Naveen has to pay the price by turning into a frog? What if this is the same scenario but with Audrey and Ben? Audrey wants to be more like Mal, so Ben has to pay the price by turning 'Beast'. It's like Audrey's** **revenge for him choosing Mal over her.**

 **I know it sounds crazy (not as crazy as the dream I described last chapter), but you have to admit it is logical. All I know is that Descendants 3 needs to come out soon since I'm getting so many ideas that depends on it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Gaston ushered the four children inside his home, surveying his backyard to make sure there were no spies watching them. You can't be to cautious on the Isle. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he went back inside his home, closed the door, and locked it so no impostors could get in.

He sighed, turning to face the children, who were Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "How many times have I told you not to call me that outside this house," Gaston chided as he scolded Ben with a light glare. "If word got out around the Isle—"

"The wrong person would find out and somehow contact my parents in Auradon and we'll have no idea how my father would react or what he would do to you or me." Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance as he moved from the backroom to the living room. He laid back on the lumpy couch while his three friends stood around awkwardly. "I know, Dad. You tell me everyone time I come here and every time I leave. You don't have to keep saying it."

"Hold up!" Evie insisted. The whole exchange was confusing to her, considering she knew little about the two's relationship. In fact, Carlos and Jay were a bit confused to, but they were just going to roll with it and piece together the information.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Would someone care to explain why you two," she motioned between Ben and Gaston—who entered the living room and sat in his specific chair, "are acting so 'chummy' with each other?"

"It's kind of a long story." Ben sat up in the couch, removing the annoying beanie in the process and tossing it aside for now. After he smoothed down his long hair, he explained, "It started on my second day in Auradon. You know on my first day, I met Mal. On the second day I met who would become my brother, Gil."

"They ran into each other by complete accident." Gaston nodded to the back door. "Gil had snuck out the back when I wasn't looking. He was trying to find a path that would take him from the house to the other side of the Isle that wouldn't distract him. Somehow, Gil knew he had a slightly lower IQ than the other children and a sort of attention disorder. He wanted to do something about it."

"He bumped into me on the halfway point of his path," Ben continued. "I was filthy, tired, starving, and had no clue who I was besides a name. Gil lead me here to Dad. The twins were out playing with 'friends' at the time, so I didn't get to meet them just yet. The first thing Dad did? He cooked me and Gil a meal while he had Gil find me a set of clothes to wear. While we ate—I having changed into Gil's clothes—he hand-washed the set I had been wearing so I'd have them for the next day."

Ben shook his head with a smile as he recalled the memory. "I waited and waited for Dad to ask me something, _anything_ about who I was or where I came from. Nothing. After Gil and I ate, I fell asleep on this very couch for almost three hours. When I woke up, I had a blanket covering me and Gil was gone. Dad was sitting over there in his chair and had asked me if I needed anything. I remember feeling so relieved that he hadn't bombarded me with any personal questions because I had no answers to give.

"I came back almost every day until school started for Gil. Dad enrolled me in Dragon Hall and he used himself as an emergency contact or whatever it's called for my first year. When I came back here after my first day, I asked him if I could call him 'Dad'. He told me to wait. After three extremely long years, he finally agreed, however that was about a week before everyone found out who I was. After that, I was forced to only call him 'Dad' when I was here."

"To be fair—when you made your first appearance—I didn't want to say anything that would make you run," Gaston informed in remembrance. "I know I told you my memories of your father and I being friends returned when I saw you playing with Gil one day, but that's not necessarily true."

If all eyes weren't on him before, they certainly were now.

Gaston sighed again. "I had remembered when I had seen you for the first time. I did sort of know you were his son because you looked so much like him when he was that age. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Ben merely chuckled at the apologize. "There's no reason to be sorry and I'd be stupid if I held a grudge against you for it." He shook his head again. "But that's not why I'm here." Ben leaned forward expectantly. "Why hasn't Gil responded to any of my letters?"

Gaston raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He hasn't responded because you stopped sending them," he answered. "Or at least that's what he thinks."

"But Ben never stopped," Jay defended. "He writes one almost every day and always sends them during the shipment."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed as he stepped up. "In fact, it seems like every time I see Ben, he's either in the middle of a press conference or writing letters to Gil. It's usually the latter."

"Here." Ben pulled out a large bundle of papers from his coat pocket. It's a wonder how they fit in the first place. He handed the bunch to Gaston. "This is every letter that I've written to him, including the first two."

Gaston eyed the papers suspiciously. "How pages are there?"

"I'm not sure." Ben admitted almost bashfully. "But there are now one-hundred twenty-eight letters. The last letter will be the last. It explains why I'm stopping for now."

"I knew it." Gaston insisted. "I _knew_ you wouldn't have stopped without a good reason."

Gaston leaned back in his chair and sighed one last time. "For the past six months, Gil's been back and forth on hating you and liking you. Basically, Uma and Harry have gotten into his head. It seems like every day I have to remind him that you are still wearing his necklace."

Ben placed a protective hand on top of the bull charm. "I never take it off," Ben promised. "And I never will, not as long as he wants me to keep it."

"Well I have a feeling Harry _and_ Uma have been the ones taking the letters." Gaston commented. "I've tried getting to the shipments early just to see if a letter has been sent, but every time I bump into either Uma or Harry as they're leaving."

Ben clenched his hand into a fist. "So, Uma was part of it," he muttered to himself, though the others couldn't hear him. "I should have known better."

"Well," Gaston began after a short moment of awkward silence, "I'm sure you have other reasons for being on the Isle so—"

"Do you want me to do it?" Ben suddenly interrogated. "One talk with Fairy Godmother and I can have it done. I'm very persuasive."

That only confused the other four in the room. "Do what exactly?" Gaston wondered curiously.

"Bring down the barrier."

The teenagers gasped in surprise, but the adult shook his head in disagreement.

"No," Gaston ordered forcefully. "you will not."

"But—"

"NO!" Gaston shouted as he stood from his chair. "You listen to me Ben: it is not time for us villains to be free yet. I understand that you see the good in every single person that you meet, but it takes time for them to actually turn good. Give us a little more to change. Some of us already are."

Jay cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Not that I want to interrupt," he began sort of apologetically, "but if we want to get back ho—I mean, back to Auradon before midnight we need to go."

Ben sighed begrudgingly as he reluctantly placed the stupid beanie back on his head. "Bye, Dad." His shoulders drooped in depression. "I'll try to visit again, hopefully sooner this time."

"Don't be upset if you can't," Gaston insisted. "The twins and I will be watching the Cotillion, though I can't say the same for Gil."

 **-0-0-0-**

Speaking of the youngest son of Gaston, about half an hour later, Gil was over at a merchant's stand getting the list of things requested by Uma and Harry. Harry had run into Mal while he was pillaging Lady Tremaine's salon, so he and Uma were currently devising a plot to exact revenge on Mal. Gil wasn't particularly in the mood to scheme, so he offered to be the runner boy. It helped to clear his mind from everything that was going on.

As he finished paying for the items, Gil turned and accidentally bumped into someone he hasn't seen in six months.

"Ben!" Gil shouted in delight as his first instincts was to hug his old friend, who gladly returned it. After a few short moments, they broke the embrace. Gil was smiling wider than a child on a sugar high. "What are you doing here on the Isle?" he wondered.

Ben hesitated before slightly fibbing, "I was feeling a little homesick and thought I could use a day off from planning the Cotillion. I was just by your place a little bit ago and had a nice visit with your dad."

Gil's smile faltered. "You went and saw Dad before me? I thought I was more important to you."

"You are," Ben promised as he started to lie again, "I thought you'd be there—"

"It's Friday, Ben." Gil reminded as his smile turned into a frown. "You know I'm always at the other side of the Isle until Sunday. What's going on?"

Ben sighed, knowing he was caught. "I'm sorry, Brother, but I don't have enough time to explain—"

"Fine," Gil snapped as he clenched his fist. "If you won't tell me, then I'm not your brother anymore."

Ben panicked. The last thing he wanted to do was lose him too. "Gil, I wish I could—"

"Ben," Evie chided from behind him, "we need to go."

Gil blinked in surprise. He didn't notice before, but Evie, Jay, and Carlos were standing just a foot behind Ben. Before he could interrogate the trio on why they were there, they were forcefully dragging away a reluctant Ben.

"I'm sorry Gil!" Ben apologized as he was being tugged away. "I'll make it up to you. I promise!"

And as the trio rounded a corner, Ben was gone.

Gil just stood there for a moment or two before an idea came to mind. An unusual wicked grin made its way on his lips. He cheered, "Uma's gonna love this!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! If you like this chapter be sure to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here we are folks! The next chapter of the story!**

 **Just a warning, if I don't get more reviews, I'll go back to posting every other week. Reviews help to make updates come quicker because they encourage me to write more. That's how I got ahead a couple weeks ago, but I'm slowly starting to get behind again.**

 **Keep that in mind and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Before long, Jay, Evie, Ben, and Carlos arrived at the foot of the bridge hideout—also known as Ben's house—where they knew they would find Mal. Ben just happened to notice her brand new scooter lying on its side under the stairs. He inspected its beat-up, graffitied varnish in surprise and guilt. He had never imagined his gift would take her back to the Isle without him.

Meanwhile, Jay grabbed a rock and lobbed it at the sign. He and the others expected for the gate to glide up, but it didn't move an inch. Jay tried throwing a heavier rock harder at the sign. Nothing happened.

"She's locked us out." Ben determined with an impressed shake of his head. "She knew we were coming."

Moving to the side, he climbed the barricade that fenced in the stairs. Once he reached the top, he peered up into the darkness of the rest of the staircase that wound its way to the top. He looked over the edge to his friends.

"Wish me luck!" Ben shouted down, but instead of waiting on a response walked to his home.

"Good luck," Evie called quietly, though it was very meek and not as hopeful as she wanted it.

Watching him vanish, Jay, Evie, and Carlos leaned sat, prepared to wait however long for their king to knock some sense into their queen.

 **-0-0-0-**

Inside the shoddy tower, Ben climbed the familiar passage way toward the sound of hissing spray paint.

He stopped on the platform, smiling faintly at the grimy, dank vibe. Ben's house hasn't changed a bit. He followed the noise down a flight of steps into his house, their hideout.

Ben gazed at the graffitied walls fondly. In the old days, he would watch Mal for hours on end as she used her artistic talents. Ben used to tease her about how she was doing exactly what Queen Rapunzel did when she was unknowingly imprisoned by Mother Gothel. Mal got all embarrassed and didn't paint on the walls for a good twenty-four hours. She finally caved after she admitted that Rapunzel's story was her favorite out of everybody's in Auradon and the Isle.

There were some portraits of him, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. There was one picture of Uma, but Mal had sprayed a giant red 'X' over it long ago. That was the day that Mal felt sympathetic for Uma—back when he and Mal first started dating—but then she remembered the scheme Uma pulled and took her anger out on the painting.

Ben continued to make his way further into the room, but suddenly stopped short.

There she was, his Mal, dressed in her punk Isle clothing and her hair dyed a lighter shade of purple.

She stood on an old trunk facing a portion of the ginormous wall. She worked furiously on a self-portrait of the wild purple-haired Isle version of herself tearing her way out of the ice-blond Auradon princess version of her.

Despite the negative emotions and statement behind the painting, Ben couldn't help thinking about how magnificent it was.

Ben quietly approached Mal, trying his best not to frighten her. "At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a picture," he joked. "Then again, it would be bad if you painted something like that in my own house."

Mal whirled around, probably giving herself whiplash. Ben's breath caught in his throat. Mal looked so much more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

"Ben," she whispered in surprise, though if it was on purpose, Ben couldn't tell.

He took another step toward her, but Mal held out her hand, motioning for him to stop.

Ben obediently halted in place. "Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight," he apologized. "It was all my fault. I should have been more considerate to you." He held out his beast-head ring. "Please, come back to Auradon with me."

Mal hopped down off the trunk, hanging her head solemnly. She tossed the spray paint can into a rusty shopping cart with a clatter. "Ben," she began softly as she stopped in front of Ben, leaving some space between them. "I need a break from Auradon. It's changed me too much. I don't even know _who_ I am anymore."

"I understand," Ben promised. "You feel as though everything has change too quickly and you want it to slow down; to catch your breath."

Mal's eyes widened. She was probably surprised by how true his statement was. "Right . . ."

"So, let me stay with you," Ben urged. "You'll be safer if I'm with you."

"Ben you can't," Mal denied half-heartedly. "You're the King of Auradon too. The people will wonder where you are. You can't drop everything for me."

"What about the Cotillion?"

Mal sighed. Apparently the last thing she wanted to talk about was Cotillion. "Can you post-pone it for a couple weeks?" She requested. "Just until I feel like myself again?"

Ben hesitated. Has she not remembered yet? "Mal, do you really not realize what tomorrow is?" He interrogated. "I get that you've been busy and overwhelmed with everything in Auradon, but surely since you're on the Isle you remember."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "Remember what?" Mal wondered. "Tomorrow is only the Cotillion."

Ben froze.

She really didn't remember their eleven-year anniversary.

He sighed in defeat. "Maybe you're right," he admitted in dismay. "Maybe a few days here will help you remember what you forgot." Ben sighed one last time. "I'm going to walk around the Isle for a bit. When you decide when you want to go back to Auradon, come find me. I won't be leaving for a couple hours."

Ben hung his head and slowly walked out of the room until he was out of sight.

Suddenly, Mal felt as shaken as her spray paint can.

She tried her hardest not to cry. Or to panic.

 **-0-0-0-**

Outside their hideout, Carlos, Jay, and Evie stirred as they heard Ben heading down the enormous stairs.

The gate slid up, allowing Ben enough time to walk out before the gate started closing behind him. "She's not coming back today," he announced sadly. "She needs some time alone; away from Auradon."

Ben walked past his shocked friends and down the abandoned alleyway to clear his head.

Evie's mouth was agape. "What?" she exclaimed. "There's no way."

Carlos and Jay exchanged alarmed looks. Mal has a hard head, so if Ben couldn't change her mind, no one could.

"I'll take to her," Evie insisted, though she already knew it would be useless. She rushed to the gate, but it slammed shut in front of her. She was a moment too late. She hurried to the call horn instead and spoke into it.

"M? Mal?" She paused just in case Mal would say something. "C'mon M, just let us up. We want to talk. We _need_ to talk."

Inside the hideout, Mal pulled a giant lever to lock the gate, just like she did before. Her voice sounded through the horn. " _Go away, E!"_

Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked at each other, at a loss. They weren't sure what they were going to do now.

Jay rested a hand on Evie's shoulder in encouragement. "Let's give her a couple of hours to cool off," he suggested. "We can go visit our parents while we wait."

Evie shook her head in denial. "There's no way I'd want my mother to know I'm here."

Carlos gazed down the alley, which fluttered with torn rags, when noticed something. "Guys!" he shouted.

Jay and Evie gathered beside him. "What?" Evie wondered.

Carlos strained his neck to look farther down the dark path. After a few moments, he asked urgently, "Where's Ben?"

Evie peered down the dim alley. "Ben?" she called out. There was no answer so she called again, "Ben?"

Suddenly a dark silhouette strolled them. The person—most likely male—had his hands in his coat pocket with his head hunkered down.

The trio sighed in relief, thinking it was their king.

"Ben!" Evie shouted in alarm. "Don't scare us like that!"

The figure stepped closer into the light, but it wasn't Ben. This man's hair was cut slightly shorter than Ben's and was much darker, but it was just as wild. The man's coat reached well past his knees with the color being a deep red.

"Don't scare you?" Harry Hook cooed almost psychotically. He grinned deviously. "But that's my specialty."

Evie glared at him. "Harry," she almost whispered.

She and Harry didn't have a good relationship, which could be said was the same for any of her friends. Evie went exploring on the other side of the Isle a week after becoming friends with Mal. Harry basically captured her and would have tortured her if Uma hadn't intervened at the right moment. Uma's crew sent Mal and Ben a ransom. Evie's safety costed the best food, any and all the money found on the shipments for two weeks, and first dibs on the shipment with goods and items.

Jay stalked toward him. "What did you do with Ben!" he demanded.

"Hmmm?" Harry pretended to act clueless before his eyes lit up. "Oh! We nicked him." He motioned to the dark alley. "Yeah, and if you ever want to see him again, have Mal"—he pointed to the hideout— "come to the chip shop tonight." He gestured to the trio with his hook. "Alone. Uma wants a little visit."

Harry smiled viciously, loving the looks of worry they each had. He landed his sights on Jay. "Aww, Jay." Harry pouted before his expression turned evil. "Seems like you've lost your touch!"

Jay lunged at him, and probably would have beaten him half to death if Evie hadn't held him back.

Harry laughed, though he had his arms up in defense. He looked at Carlos, who stared at him like he was insane. "Arf!" Harry barked, trying to scare Carlos. Everyone knew about his fear of dogs. Carlos simply stared at him some more.

Harry grinned and strolled down the alley, whistling as he went.

Jay shook his head in anger before he started to climb up the side of the wall, Evie and Carlos soon following his lead.

 **-0-0-0-**

Inside their hideout, Mal had just been told what transpired moments before. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape by shock. _No_ , she told herself. _This cannot be happening. Can this get any worse?_

Of course, it became worse when she felt the signs of a panic attack coming along. Her hands grew numb, her heartbeat quickened, her breathing became erratic, and she started shivering uncontrollably.

" _Carlos_ ," Mal gasped urgently, leaning on the wall to keep her balance. Her vision was getting dizzier by the second and she felt as though she could collapse at any moment.

Carlos rushed to her side while Evie and Jay were left to be shocked and angered at the scene. Carlos placed an arm around her waist to keep her steady and muttered encouraging words in her ears. After a short bit of that not working, he started humming the song inspired by his mother. That seemed to calm Mal down enough for her to start breathing properly again.

"What was that?" Jay answered rhetorically. "I thought you stopped having them."

"She never did," Carlos answered for her. "I only found out yesterday when she barged into our room. Trust me, it can get worse. Be glad we're on the Isle where she can't use magic."

Mal shoved him away only to glare at her three friends. "If you guys never had brought Ben back, this never would have happened!" She scolded angrily, half referring to her panic attack. "What were you thinking?"

"M, he was going to come with or without us." Evie insisted, trying to defend herself and the boys. "It took some convincing before he finally agreed to have us go. We wanted to protect him."

"Yeah, which we _blew_ ," Carlos added as he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Okay," Jay snapped to stop the arguing. He turned his attention to Mal and asked, "So, what are we going to do?"

" _We_ aren't doing anything," Mal insisted, stepping down in front of her friends. "This is between Uma and me. She's a punk and now I have to go get him."

She grabbed her leather-studded backpack from the dusty old couch. She could practically feel the weight of her spell book inside. _Wish I could use it here to get us out of this mess_ , she thought disdainfully. _Dumb Auradon rules strike again._

"Wait Mal." Carlos stepped in front of her before she could leave. "If you go by yourself, you'll have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats, and probably Gil too."

"Exactly," Jay agreed. "You need us, M, especially after that panic attack."

Mal shook her head defiantly. "Uma said to come alone."

Evie placed her hands on her hips as she prepared to argue. "Mal, come on."

"She said to come alone," Carlos repeated, finally seeing Mal's side of things. Carlos shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jay sighed in defeat. "We'll be here when you get back," he promised. "In the meantime, try to keep your panic attacks hidden and under control."

Mal laughed at the irony. "What do you think I've been doing for the past six months?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! The next chapter is my favorite so far.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Surprise!**

 **I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter because I would be out of town for the weekend, but then I saw the new teaser trailer on YouTube for Descendants 3. I wanted to hear your opinions on the new teaser.**

 **This may be my favorite chapter that I've written so far.** **I personally like Uma, so I hope I did her justice with this chapter. I don't want to spoil anything, so please be sure not to skip anything.**

 **I also made a small reference to something about Mal that I put in another story of mine. If anyone guesses correctly within two hours, I'll post again in three hours. Here's a hint: it's mentioned twice; both times being close to one another.**

 **Good luck!**

* * *

In the late evening in her stained-up apron, Uma emerged from the kitchen in Ursula's Fish and Chips, carrying a tray of fish and chips in each hand.

Her mother had forced her to work from open to close—six in the morning to ten at night—alone for the fifth time that week. After the restaurant closes, Uma has to clean the kitchen by washing piles of dishes the cook refuses to do, draining the deep fryers, scrubbing the stove-top free from caked on grim, and then sweeping and mopping the floor. After the kitchen is finished, she goes to the dining room to wipe the table and chairs, clean out the sword check barrel, sweep the doorstep, and then sweep and mop the dining room floor.

On a good night, Uma is out of the restaurant by midnight and gets about four hours of sleep, if she's lucky. On a bad night, she may as well sleep on the bar table since she'd have to be up in a couple hours to get ready for opening. Uma once tried having Gil cover for her, but when Ursula found out, she whipped Uma with all of her tentacles in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Though she wouldn't say anything, Uma speculated her mother was trying to make her work so much so she'll be forced to drop out of Serpent Prep. It would save Ursula from paying tuition each month and she wouldn't have to pay Uma for working since she's _just_ her daughter. Harry has tried many times to help Uma with her schoolwork, but she was already too far behind to catch up with her classmates.

With a disgruntle sigh, Uma carelessly dropped one of the trays onto the long wooden table in front of an old woman pirate who wore a dress made from a potato sack. The fish and chips flew off tray on the impact, landing on the dirty table that Uma will have to scrub clean in a couple short hours.

"Hey!" The angry customer shouted, turning in her stool to look at Uma. "I wanted the fried clams!"

The other diners glanced up from their tables at the outburst.

Uma wheeled menacingly on the customer. "And I wanted a sea pony," she retorted before angrily shouting, "Life ain't fair!"

The customer recoiled. What did she expect? She caught Uma in a sour mood, though the sea witch always is at that time of night.

As Uma strolled across the diner to roughly slide the other tray of food onto a table, she heard the dingy green doors of the restaurant creak open. She looked up and a devious smile spread across her face.

There she was.

Mal—the daughter of Maleficent—stood in the doorway acting all high and mighty. Harry described her new features well; straight light purple hair with bangs and a new Isle outfit that made her look like she was trying too hard to be her old self again.

"I'm baa-ack." Mal sang flatly, almost like she didn't care.

Uma tried not to roll her eyes. If she remembered correctly, Maleficent did the same thing when she crashed Ben's coronation. As the saying goes, like mother like daughter.

"Loser, party of one," Uma greeted snidely. She gestured toward an empty table in the middle of the room. "Right this way, please."

As Mal approached said table, Uma kicked a chair toward her. Mal was quick enough to catch it by its back. She turned it around sat down in it in front of the table. Uma crossed her arms stubbornly, watching Mal like a shark about to feast on its prey.

Mal gazed around the restaurant for a few moments. Uma couldn't really blame her. It's been almost seven years since she was last in there. "Place still stinks," Mal noted—was that a hint of fondness?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Uma apologized with feigned concern. "We're down a butler today," she scoffed, " _princess_."

"That's 'queen' to you," Mal corrected with a slight upturn of her lips, "or did you forget?"

"How can I with you always reminding me?" Uma barked. She shook her head in disbelief. "With how little you've done for the Isle, you have no right to be called that."

Mal rolled her eyes at the lame insult. "Where is he?" Mal demanded.

Oh? She wants to get right down to business? Fine by her.

Uma plucked off her soiled apron and carelessly let it drop onto the floor. "You know, I've dreamed of this," Uma admitted with a smile. Her expression hardened as she started to pace in front of Mal. " _You_ , needing something from _me,_ and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

Mal gave her a small smile. "I'm so flattered that you dream of me." Her eyes sparkled with something mischievous. "I haven't given you single thought since I left."

Uma slammed her hand on the table, causing the customers to jump at the sound and pay attention to the scene. "Obviously," she commented through gritted teeth. Uma glared at Mal, lowering her face so that she was inches from Mal's. "You have your perfect little life, don't you?"

Uma walked around the table, before shouting to her customers, "Doesn't she have the perfect little life?"

They angrily shouted back in reply, which was exactly what she wanted them to do.

"While we're twenty years into a garbage strike," Uma scoffed.

"Listen," Mal began, "if you have some score to settle with me, game on!" She challenged. "I see no need to bring Ben into this."

Uma laughed. She really didn't get it, did she?

"It may be unnecessary to you, but it is _so_ much fun." She moved her face close to Mal's again and smiled. "Here's the deal."

Mal raised her eyebrow slightly. "Just like your mother. Always a catch."

Uma rolled up her sleeve, sat across from Mal, and rested her elbow onto the table like she was about to arm wrestle. "If you win," Uma shrugged carelessly, "Ben is free to go."

Mal smiled, seeming to like the idea of the challenge. She rested her elbow on the table as the diners got up from their tables to crowd around them.

Uma tilted her head slightly in curiosity before asking innocently, "Don't you want to know what I get if I win?"

"Still dreaming," Mal scoffed as they clasped their hands.

Uma smirked. "You know, as I recall, your mother thought she had things all sewn up too." She leaned forward slightly. "How'd that work out for her again?"

Mal's mouth hanged slightly agape at the question. Uma tried not to snicker at her reaction. She hit a nerve just like she wanted.

"On three," Mal decided, though it wouldn't matter; not with what Uma has planned to win.

"One," Uma counted with a smile.

"Two," Mal continued flatly, portraying zero emotion.

"Three," they said in unison.

Uma and Mal began to arm wrestle, not taking their eyes off each other. Their arms started to quiver but it was anybody's guess on who would win. After all, they were an even match. However, with how sore Uma has been from working nonstop, Mal had a better chance of winning

Time to trip her up.

"You know, that whole princess act?" Uma wondered as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on a villain"—she paused to give Mal a once-over— "but you're still a villain."

"And you can throw a pirate hat on, but you're still Shrimpy." Mal feigned a gasp, acting like she said the name by accident.

Uma faltered for a split second, but regained control a moment later. That damn nickname always gets to her. Every time someone says it, she's reminded of how she lost Ben to Mal.

Mal's eyes flashed bright green. Uma bit back a comment about her cheating; after all magic is not allowed on the Isle, yet Mal still managed to use some. It just wasn't fair, but nothing was on the Isle of the Lost.

Mal managed to push Uma's hand down so it was mere inches from the table. Mal smiled in pre-victory while Uma struggled to maintain a lead.

Fine. Time to use her last, best, _cruelest_ trick.

"If I win," Uma began through bared teeth, pushing against Mal with all her might, "you bring me the wand."

Mal gawked at the demand. The green light drained from her eyes just as quick.

NOW!

Uma rammed Mal's arm down hard onto the table before the fairy could regain her strength. Mal gasped, surprised that so close to winning, she lost. To Uma, of all people.

Uma howled with laughter as she stood and threw her hands up victoriously. Yes! She finally won against Mal. The pirates cheered around them, pleased that their captain won against the Queen of the Isle.

Once the celebration died down, Uma hunched over the table to glower at Mal. "Now, if you want beasty boy back, bring Fairy Godmother's magic wand to ship tomorrow at noon. _Sharp!_ " Uma began to walk away, but then a thought came to mind. She turned back to Mal. "Oh, and if you blab to anyone in Auradon, you can kiss the King good-bye."

"Anger the King, Plea for the Queen." Mal recited the famous saying before Uma could leave. She glared at the sea witch. "Ben won't be too happy when he wakes up from being knocked out. Since I won't be there to help him control his Beast of a temper, you better have him tied up with something stronger than rope. Otherwise, you'll have an escaped prisoner on your hands."

Much to everyone's surprise, Uma laughed at the advice.

"You don't think I know that?" Uma questioned with an amused shake of her head. "In case _you_ forgot, I know him almost as well as you do, maybe even more. That's why we had Gil do it."

Mal gasped in horror. "How could you make him do such a thing? You know how close they are."

Uma smiled diabolically. "Exactly. Ben won't be mad since it's his _brother_ that did it. Besides, we have him chained up with _iron_. You can't touch him."

Mal paled, causing Uma to smile even more. Uma made sure to plan for every possible situation. It may be a little cruel, but so was leaving her on the Isle.

"Time is ticking!" Uma teased as she strutted to the kitchen, laughing as she went.

Everything was going according to plan.

 **-0-0-0-**

Inside their hideout and Ben's home, Mal relayed the dire news to her friends, along with the unexpected development.

Carlos had been seated at the desk. Jay was sprawled out on the couch while Evie stood behind him. They watched Mal pace back and forth, silently fearing that she'd have another panic attack at any moment.

"How did Uma get her hands on iron?" Jay interrogated, though he already knew nobody had the answer. "It's extremely rare on the Isle and there's no way Auradon would send it in the shipments, especially with how close Ben's been monitoring them in the last six months."

"I don't know," Mal admitted as she continued her pacing. "She may be bluffing, but then again, maybe she's not. There's no way I can take that kind of risk."

"Well, there's _no_ way we're going to give Uma the wand," Evie insisted, trying to keep her friends from thinking of doing such a thing. "Are you kidding, like we're just going to let her _destroy_ Auradon?" She threw her hands up in aggravation.

"We don't give Uma the wand and Ben is toast," Carlos reminded.

"Yeah, what other option do we have now?" asked Jay.

"So, we give Fairy Godmother's wand to _Uma_ , or all people—" started Evie.

Mal stopped walking and held out her hands for them to be silent. "You guys!" she shouted.

They quieted down and gave her their attention. After witnessing her last panic attack, they didn't want to do something that could potentially upset her to that point.

Mal gestured to Carlos. "Your 3-D printer." She remembered and/or reminded. "Is there any way that you could—"

"Create a phony wand," Carlos finished with a snap of his fingers. "In my sleep!"

"The second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake," Evie rebutted.

"Okay." Mal paused to think about it for a few moments. "So, we just get Ben out really fast. We will need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs!" Jay insisted. "They're small enough to keep hidden and the pirates won't see it coming."

Mal pointed at him and nodded in agreement.

"Perfect!" Evie encouraged, walking over to Mal. "I can get the chemicals I need at Lady Tremaine's place." She stopped in front of Mal. "Oh, and sick hair, by the way," she complimented, lightly touching it. "Wicked stepmom's _seriously_ stepped up her game!"

"Do you want to know something?" Mal questioned rhetorically as she moved her hair over to one shoulder. " _Dizzy_ did this!"

Evie gasped and smiled proudly. " _Little Dizzy?_ Shut up!"

Carlos rested his face in his hand while Jay walked over to join him. This conversation could go on forever if the boys don't interrupt it soon.

"I know, and I'm, like, seriously loving it!" Mal ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm, like, really proud of her!" Evie said.

"Right?" Mal agreed. "It feels a lot lighter now."

Jay nudged Carlos and cleared his throat to grab the girl's attention.

"Uhhh, _helloooo_!" Carlos called out, as a second attempt to get them to snap out of it.

Mal and Evie turned to him and Jay.

"Right," Evie muttered quietly, realizing they should get back on track.

Mal clapped to get herself back to planning mode. "Okay. Jay. Carlos. You meet us at Pirate's Cove no later than noon," she ordered sternly. "And guys, losing is not an option." She looked gravely from Evie to Jay to Carlos. "Because we're rotten. . ."

"To the core," the friends chanted.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Don't forget, if you guess the reference correctly in two hours, I'll post in three hours. Time is ticking folks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Congrats to** _Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30_ **for getting the right answer! The answer will sort of be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **For those of you who don't know I added a new story called 'Kore' that is a crossover between Descendants and the PJO series.**

 **AND** **: There is a fourth book to the** _ **Isle of the Lost**_ **series. It is called** _ **Escape the Isle of the Lost**_ **and it comes out on June 4** **th** **!**

 **Now without any more interruptions, enjoy!**

* * *

While the girls had made their way to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, Jay and Carlos drove the limousine out of the Isle and past the barrier for the second time. Within a couple hours, the boys made it back to Auradon Prep about half an hour before midnight.

Jay and Carlos walked down the hallway to their dorm room. They weren't being the least bit careful or cautious. Since it was so close to it being curfew, almost everyone would be in their dorm rooms.

Almost.

Dude bounded toward them, obviously excited that they were finally back from the trip.

"Sorry I'm so late," Carlos whispered to Dude, mainly so no one could eavesdrop from their room. "We had a couple setbacks. Ben got taken."

Carlos started to walk forward, but Jay suddenly flung his arm out to stop him.

"Why's our door open?" Jay asked, worry evident in his tone.

They entered their room and let out a relieved, yet annoyed, sigh. Chad Charming had broken into their dorm room and was using their 3-D printer without their permission again.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Carlos shouted, no longer caring about being quiet.

Chad jumped a foot off the ground. He turned around and gave a bashful smile. "I knocked," he claimed with no guilt.

Carlos held out his hand impatiently as he glared at Chad. With a disgruntle and reluctant sigh, Chad gave him the extra copy of the room key. Carlos then cancelled Chad's print job and pulled the object from the tray, handing it off to Jay.

"What _is_ this?" Jay interrogated as he examined the incomplete item.

"A Chad action figure," Chad answered like it was obvious. He looked at the figure again before adding sadly, "Minus the head."

"Sounds like an improvement," Carlos insulted as he shoved his way past the spoiled prince. He moved around the printer and quickly programmed the device to make the sparkling silver wand from a photo on his phone.

As an outline of the wand began to appear, Chad peered at it nosily. "Why are you making Fairy Godmother's wand?" he wondered curiously.

Carlos turned his back to the printer as he looked at Jay for help. "Umm . . . why _are_ we making the wand?"

Jay hesitated, thinking as quickly as he could to make up some kind of excuse. He and Carlos hadn't had to lie, scheme, or make up excuses in the past six months. It's understandable that Jay has lost his silver tongue.

Before Jay could even say anything, Dude shouted from his bed, "Ben's been captured!"

Chad gawked. " _What?_ " He did a double take. "Dude can talk?"

Carlos lightly glared at his furry companion. "I was stalling!" He insisted.

Dude wagged his tail innocently. "I thought you forgot," he said.

Jay hit Chad's arm to get his attention. "You can't tell _anyone_ ," Jay ordered sternly. "Ben's life depends on it."

Little did the boys know that outside their dorm room, Lonnie, who had dropped by to ask Jay to reconsider letting her join the R.O.A.R. team, had heard the whole thing. With a light gasp, she quietly backed away from the door before sprinting down the hall.

Chad furrowed his brow in thought. "If something were to happen to him . . ." He trailed off as he smiled mischievously at the boys. "You know . . . what I'm saying . . ." He waggled his eyebrows like he was providing some kind of major clue.

"Something bad, I get it." Carlos rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going.

"God forbid," Chad feigned concern. "But if something did happen, who do you think would be next in line to be king?"

Jay glared at Chad as he felt his anger from before on the Isle come back at full force. "I will say this only one time." He stared at the spoiled prince right in the eyes and announced, " _You_ will _never_ be king. You will _never_ be Ben."

Chad's mouth dropped at the declaration and even more when Jay grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him out of the room. Jay may sure to slam the door so he would get the hint. Jay let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he joked despite his internal feelings.

Carlos punched some numbers into the printer to adjust the size of the wand and the machine whirred to life.

Jay stayed by the door as he let a sigh escape. "Why didn't you tell me about Mal when you found out?" He interrogated. "I could have helped."

"She didn't want anyone else knowing," Carlos reassured. "I threatened her by saying I would tell Ben if she didn't tell me the truth. She didn't want anyone to worry."

"I'm worrying now," Jay snapped. He couldn't help his anger. On the Isle he spent most of his days worrying over Mal because of her panic attacks. Now in Auradon, he should have still been helping her with her problem. "She should have come to me. _You_ should have come to me. She's _my_ sister!"

"You can't protect her from everything, Jay."

Jay's stare hardened into a glare as he declared, "But I can damn well try."

 **-0-0-0-**

Morning loomed on the Isle quicker than either girl wanted it too. In the past few hours, Mal and Evie had transformed the salon into a laboratory.

They wore plastic gloves and stood beside the dye-streaked bathtub and percolating glass vials. Evie mixed vibrant powders as Mal funneled them into the shower caps, which tied off. Dizzy sat at her table, crafting her fashion accessory.

Evie picked up Dizzy's headband and held it over her head. "M, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and heart purse?"

"Very amazing," Mal complimented sincerely.

"Take it," Dizzy told Evie as she stood happily. "Take a bunch!"

"Dizzy!" squealed Evie, overjoyed at her generosity.

Dizzy grabbed a handful of barrettes, headbands, and wraps from her table and raced to Evie, who held open her red purse.

"Oh my gosh!" Evie exclaimed with a wide smile as her purse was filled with the accessories. "Dizzy, thank you so much!"

"It would make me so happy to know you were wearing something of mine in Auradon," Dizzy commented. "Almost like me being there myself."

The smile faded from Evie's face as she pulled Dizzy in for a hug. She sighed in reluctance. "I wish I could take you with me," Evie muttered in despair.

"At least one of us had her dream come true, right?" Dizzy smiled brightly.

Mal dropped the last of the shower-cap smoke bombs into her backpack, right alongside her trusty old spell book. "E, we gotta go."

Evie and Dizzy looked at each other again, not wanting to say goodbye. Dizzy bowed in respect and skipped cheerfully back to her table. Evie could barely take her eyes off Dizzy. She and Mal headed to the door with Mal's backpack full of smoke bombs and then turned back one last time to look at Dizzy.

They watched as Dizzy opened Evie's sketchbook and lovingly flip through it.

"She'll be okay." Mal assured Evie. "Her grandmother will take care of her."

Evie nodded. "Yeah," she agreed quietly. "But she could be so much more."

Mal reached out her hand for Evie to take. "Let's go."

With reluctance, Evie took her hand. They ducked through the plastic panels and out the front doors of the salon.

 **-0-0-0-**

Mal and Evie made their way through the decrepit alleys of their childhood.

Her arm linked with Mal's, Evie smiled at her friend as they walked down a dark lane. "Do you remember coming here while our moms fought over the best way to poison a princess?"

"Yeah! Apple or spindle? That one was epic. That went on for actual days." Mal chuckled at the memory.

"Like it mattered, right?" Evie sighed at how . "They were both undone by True Love's Kiss."

"Works every time!" Evie and Mal chanted in unison, breaking into laughter.

They slowed in front of the entrance to the bridge hideout.

"I really thought that's what you and Ben had," Evie commented. She looked at Mal with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mal's smile vanished as quickly as it had arrived. "I need a break, Evie, from him and Auradon."

Evie looked long and hard at Mal and unhooked her arm to face her.

"I can't go back yet," Mal argued. "I really tried to tell you."

Evie sighed and leaned against a support beam.

"I . . . just . . . I don't know," said Mal. "I saw your face and how it lit up and how incredibly happy you were that first day that we went into your room, and I couldn't—I could _not_ spoil that for you."

Mal remembered when she and Evie had first entered th— _her_ dorm room at Auradon Prep. At the sight of the room, dappled in sunlight, with the flowery curtains fluttering gently in the fresh breeze, Evie had squealed with delight as she took in their new home. But Evie had tried to hide her excitement to match Mal's disgust and the two of them together had closed the frilly pink curtains and plunged the dorm into darkness.

Mal knew that if Evie and she were to follow their hearts, what Evie wanted was light, while what Mal wanted was . . .

Evie sighed, knocking Mal out of her thoughts. "Well, if you're staying here, then I'm staying with you."

"No," Mal denied, wincing. "Evie—you are an Auradon girl. And I am, and always will be, the girl from the Isle." Mal picked up a rock, chucked it at the sign. She turned to gaze at Evie. "Besides," Mal began, "you don't belong here anymore."

Walking toward the steps, Evie follow Mal up into the hideout. They ducked under the gate right when it was about to close.

Evie and Mal climbed the flight of steps in silence. Evie stopped on a landing and looked out over the Isle. Mal stood beside her at the railing.

Evie sighed again. "M, why didn't you tell me or Jay about your panic attacks?" She interrogated, as the question had been on her mind for a while now. "We could have helped you."

Mal shook her head. "I didn't want anyone knowing," she insisted half-heartedly. "I didn't want any of you worrying about me. Carlos found out by accident, and he threatened to tell Ben if I didn't tell him everything."

Evie whipped her head to look at Mal in surprise. "Ben doesn't know?"

"I kept it secret from him too," Mal admitted. "If he knew, he'd spend all of his time worrying about me instead of being a good ruler for both the Isle and Auradon. With how much the press has been attached to him, they would find out about my attacks and broadcast it for everyone to see. Auradon would never accept me as their 'Queen' and they would revolt against Ben."

"So, you kept it a secret for his sake," Evie summarized as she tried to understand her friend's logic. "It just sounds like you did it for yourself."

Mal gripped the railing as she tried to control herself from lashing out at Evie. She has been bottling up her anger and rage to keep up her image. She could burst at any moment, but then again, she _is_ on the Isle . . .

Screw it!

"Then why didn't you notice my depression?" Mal snapped rudely. "Why didn't you notice my misery? The only time that you did, I had to scream at you, and even then, you forgot a moment later. You and everyone else have been so selfish and concerned about only yourself while I've been trying to be selfless!"

Evie stared in shock. "M, what—?"

"You haven't noticed the change of news?" Mal interrogated rhetorically. "E, the first three months us 'VKs' were on every headline because the Auradonians were waiting for us to turn evil again. You, Jay, and Carlos could ignore it, but I couldn't since my fiancé is king! Once I changed my appearance and turned into the good little prissy pink princess that they wanted, we finally started to get good publicity. The reporters and paparazzi ignored the three of you and focused all their attention on me. Every time I get bombarded with cameras, I have to remember to keep up my act so they don't go after the three of you. So don't you dare say I've been doing it for myself, because I've been doing it for _you_."

Evie didn't know what to say. She really hadn't been too concerned about Mal and the boys because she focused all of her time on her clothing line. When she wasn't creating new fashion designs, she was studying with her boyfriend.

With a huff, the two girls turned to look out on the Isle once again in silence.

After a few moments, Mal called, "E?"

"Yeah?"

"What _is_ today?" Mal wondered as she stared off in space.

"Cotillion," Evie answered automatically. She shook her head, muttering, "That's _if_ you're coming home."

"I thought so too," Mal concurred with a small sigh. "But Ben said today was something else. He didn't tell me what it was, but insisted I would remember since I was on the Isle."

"Do you remember?"

"No," Mal confessed. "I've tried to remember, but I have no idea what today is supposed to be."

Evie reached over and placed a comforting hand over Mal's. "You will," she reassured with a small smile. "You are 'Queen of the Isle'."

And you would have thought that would make Mal remember, but just like the fairy, you are sadly mistaken.

 **-0-0-0-**

Carlos and Jay had fallen asleep waiting for the 3-D printer to produce the wand.

They sat side by side in chairs, and Carlos's head rested on Jay's. Jay lifted his head, smacked Carlos, calling out his name, and stood up from his chair.

"Huh? What?" Carlos jerked awake, saw the wand, and bolted up.

It looked exactly like Fairy Godmother's wand. It sparkled as if it were full of all the power of the real thing.

Carlos lifted it up. "Not bad," he commented.

"Yeah," Jay said with a nod. He took the fake wand and turned to Carlos.

"Let's go," they said in unison, moving to the door.

Dude bolted up from his doggy bed on Carlos's bed.

Carlos turned to him. "No, Dude. You stay," he said. "I'm serious. _Stay_. I love you, buddy. We'll be back before you know it!" He followed Jay out of the dorm.

They ran down the hall and exited into the night.

As soon as they cleared the front steps of the building, they bumped into Doug. Jay hid the replica wand behind his back.

"Hey! Have you seen Evie?" Doug asked them.

Jay and Carlos exchanged a long look.

"She . . . went camping," lied Carlos.

"Evie 'I Want to Live in a Castle'? Sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hair dryer?" Doug narrowed his eyes at Carlos, then analyzed Jay's poker face.

Jay and Carlos burst into laughter, shrugging.

"You know how spontaneous she is," Carlos told Doug, making light of Doug's concern. He laughed again, and he and Jay backed away from Doug. They had taken only a few steps when Lonnie stepped out from behind a stone column. She wore her R.O.A.R. uniform and carried a quiver of swords over her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you guys," she announced confidently.

" _What?_ We don't need swords at the . . . Waffle Hut," Jay fibbed.

Lonnie raised her eyebrows. "You guys are going to the Isle to rescue Ben, and it's either you take me or . . . I'm going to have to tell Fairy Godmother."

Jay and Carlos glanced at each other and then gulped. After realizing they had no choice, they slowly nodded.

"Fine," Jay agreed. "You can come with us, but on one condition."

"Sure!" Lonnie exclaimed with a cheerful smile. "Anything!"

"We need a pair of gloves."

Lonnie tilted her head in confusion. "What do you need gloves for?" she wondered.

"Not for me," Jay denied. "We need them for Mal. Ben is being chained up by iron, the weakness of fairies, including Mal. If she goes anywhere near iron her skin glows bright red like it's burning her. If she touches it, then it _will_ burn her. She already has a scar on her right hand from when she touched iron as a child. Even if or when Ben gets unchained, Mal still may get burned from the iron being on him for so long."

"I'll go grab a pair," Lonnie promised as she started backing up. "I'll be back in five minutes, and you better wait on me!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you next Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Surprise!**

 **You get a new chapter today, which means the updating schedule has changed once again! Updates from here on out will be Fridays (or whatever day this chapter was posted in your country). This story is close to ending. I'm predicting about five to six chapters, though it may be less. However-**

 **Wait . . . nah.**

 **I won't spoil the surprise just yet.**

* * *

It seemed to be just another bleak windy day at Pirate's Cove.

The wharf bustled with patchy pirates, sullied scalawags, and mumbling merchants. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. But despite appearances, that day was different. For at the bottom of the decaying multilevel pier, there was a captive inside the old pirate ship with dark octopus insignia on the sails and young pirates patrolling the deck. It was none other than Ben, who had been tied with iron chains to the mainmast.

Harry Hook leaped onto the main deck and landed in front of Ben. He put his face close to Ben's. "Coochy coochy coooo," he teased, grazing Ben's chin with the curve of his sharp hook. Harry laughed. "How's it feel to be king now, eh?"

"Better than being a sea-dog that gets no attention from his captain," Ben retorted. He tilted his head in curiosity. "How does it feel to know your captain is in-love with me and not you?"

Harry made a move to lunge at the king, but Uma suddenly strolled up and carelessly pushed him aside. "Ugh," she groaned. "Give it a rest, Harry."

She sat on a trunk a couple feet in front of Ben and watched him carefully. "We don't want damaged goods," Uma chided.

Harry hung by an arm from salt-encrusted rigging rope like a monkey. Pointing his hook menacingly at Ben's neck, Harry snarled at Uma, " _You_ said I could hook him."

"I said at _noon_ ," Uma corrected with a small smile. "Then he is all yours."

Harry hopped down from the rigging rope with a soft thud. Stepping beside Ben, pressing his face close to the king's once again, Harry dangled his father's—Captain Hook's—silver pocket watch by his cheek. "Twenty more minutes," he announced.

Ben glanced at the watch before raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Apparently, you can't tell time either," he insulted, nodding to the clock. "It says eleven-thirty."

Harry leered at Ben with his light eyes bulging in anger.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone 'Beast'," Uma commented with a cruel smile. "But then again, we _are_ on the Isle."

"Remove these chains and I'll show you how 'Beast'-like I can be," Ben challenged as he struggled against the iron chains to prove a point.

"Nice try." Uma complimented as she leaned back slightly, almost like she was afraid that he _could_ escape. "You better hope your girlfriend comes through."

"She's my fiancé," Ben corrected, though there was an uneasiness to his tone. "Not my girlfriend."

"Hmmm," Uma hummed in thought. She turned her head to her first mate. "Harry, leave us alone."

Harry checked his father's clock and strolled up to Ben. "Nineteen minutes to go," he taunted. He slid the watch over Ben's shoulder threateningly, then twirled it on its silver chain as he walked away, leaving Ben and Uma alone.

Ben sighed to control his temper. "Look," he began. "I get that you don't deserve this—"

Uma cackled. " _This_?" She leaned back on her elbows. "This island is a prison, thanks to _your father_."

"You think I don't know that?" Ben interrogated hotly. "Uma, I've lived on the Isle almost as long as you. I know what you and everyone else have been through. Don't forget, we _were_ friends before your feud with Mal."

Uma scoffed. " 'Friends'," she repeated in disgust, shaking her head in denial. "That's all I ever was to you. I was never anything more to you. Why?"

"You know why," Ben insisted. "I was in love with Mal and I still am. It's been that way ever since she found me on that boat eleven years ago."

Uma remained silent for a few moments. "What if I found you on that boat," she wondered in a small voice, "instead of Mal? Would you be in love with me, and not her?"

"No," Ben denied immediately. "I admit, I have thought about it before, if Mal hadn't found me or if I was never raised on the Isle. I firmly believe that I would still be in love with her."

"How?" Uma interrogated as her voice started to break. "You would be in Auradon and Mal would be on the Isle. How can you possibly believe that you'd be in love with her still?"

"There's no way to explain it." Ben insisted. "I just do."

"Then answer this." Uma leaned forward on cryptically. "Do you love me?"

"No," he denied just as quickly as before. "I _don't_ love you. You are only a friend and, as your friend, you should let me help y—"

"Don't pretend to look out for me," Uma barked, the thought of being rejected weighing heavy on her heart. " _No one_ is looking out for me." She moved her braids behind her ear. "It's just me."

"Well someone must be looking out for you," Ben argued. "Isn't that your mother's necklace?" He nodded, indicating the gold shell hanging from Uma's neck on a chain.

Uma let out a laugh and shook her head. "She doesn't care about me, either. Well," she sighed, "not unless she needs someone for the night shift."

"Ouch," Ben commented sympathetically.

"I don't need your pity." Uma spat as she looked away from him.

"No, you certainly don't," Ben agreed. "You're very resourceful." He smiled at her, hoping to use his charm to his advantage despite the previous conversation. "I don't see _you_ tied up."

Uma stood up and stepped in front of Ben. She crossed her arms. "Alright, let's trash-talk Mal," she said with a devilish grin.

"I'd rather talk about you," Ben said kindly.

Uma laughed. "Oh, funny _and_ a gentleman." It seemed like she forgot about the previous conversation, so maybe his charm was working. "I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

"You don't," Ben agreed. "Set me free and we'll go back together."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but then suddenly realized his game. "Oh, so _now_ I get an invite?" Uma questioned as she began to laugh. "Gee, I wonder why."

She brought her face inches from Ben's, trying to be as intimidating as possible. "When you brought Mal," she rolled her eyes, "Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And _believe me_ , I've been plenty mad." She tapped Ben's cheek a few times and turned away from him. She folded her arms across her chest once again as she attempted to control her increased heartbeat.

"I never thought that I could have hurt the people that didn't go with me," Ben admitted, looking at the back of Uma's pirate hat.

She whipped around and unfolded her arms. She was all ears.

"The only reason I went to Auradon is to prevent the other candidate from becoming ruler," he revealed. "My father, along with many of the other citizens, believed that the candidate would be a tyrant as king. I only agreed to go if Mal went with me, but I knew she wouldn't want to leave with Jay, and they had just become friends with Evie and Carlos, so I suggested them as well. I guess I've been so busy being king and helping to improve the Isle that I never thought about the villagers' opinions."

Ben scoffed at himself. "That's a lame excuse for me ignoring them."

He glanced up to look at Uma, who's expression softened during his monologue. "I'm _so_ sorry," Ben apologized sincerely. "I should have been more considerate to the islanders."

Uma merely nodded, not trusting her voice. Her heart was beating way to fast to her liking. She could very well melt at his words at this point.

"You're a leader, Uma." Ben insisted in his most confident tone. "So am I." He leaned forward as best as he could while still being chained up. "Come to Auradon," he requested, "and be part of the solution."

Uma glared at Ben, looking at him dead in the eye. Despite how convincing he could be, Uma had snapped out of her emotional state. " _Me_ ," she repeated as she stepped forward. "Part of your solution?"

Ben gazed at her for a long hopeful moment, wishing she would just cave.

"Hmmm." Uma pretended to think about it for a few moments before shaking her head. "Nah," she denied. "I don't need _you_." She jabbed a finger at Ben's chest. "I'm gonna get there on my own."

She held up her mother's necklace. "And see what this puppy can do," she added. "Sorry, but you _can't_ charm your way out of this one."

As Uma began to walk away, her vision started to blur. She stumbled about a foot, but caught herself on the mainmast that Ben was chained to.

"Uma?" Ben called in concern. "You ok?"

"I told you I don't need your pity," Uma scolded as she struggled to stand on her own two feet without the help of the beam.

Ben watched her pathetic attempt for a few moments in silence before he asked quietly, "Your mother is forcing you to work a double by yourself again, isn't she?"

Uma glared at him, barking, "As soon as it strikes noon, you'll be swimming with Tick-Tock!"

Uma stormed away toward her quarters below deck, where she'll take a quick nap before the traitors arrive.

She's going to need all the rest she can get.

* * *

 **Sort of a cliffhanger. What do you think? Leave a review if you liked it or even if you hated it.**

 **Think you know what I'm planning? If anyone guesses correctly within ten hours, I'll post all THREE Cotillion chapters on the same day.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **This one is longer than most because I wanted all of the fight together. I also added a scene in this part that will make the next one a little more interesting. Let's just say, it's the reason why I gave Mal her weakness in this story.**

 **Congrats to** _Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30_ **for getting the right answer in the allotted time frame. Thanks to them, all three Cotillion chapters will be posted on the same day.**

 **HOWEVER: I may have to postpone the update for a week so I can get all of them done. I'll let you know more in the next chapter if it's needed or not. As of now, the first chapter is finished, but I could easily get behind with the other two.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mal and Evie impatiently waited in the noxious alley outside the rusty pipe tunnel that led to the Pirate's Wharf. They arrived a few minutes early, hoping the boys would be waiting on them. Instead, they were standing around when time was ticking.

Soon enough, the royal limo rolled up in front of them just five minutes before the deadline. Once the limousine came to a stop Jay hoped out of the driver side while Carlos got out from the back. The passenger door swung open and out came Lonnie, ready for a fight.

"I'll grab the swords," Jay informed Lonnie as she closed the door behind her.

He raced to the trunk with Carlos while Lonnie jogged to a surprised Mal and a shocked Evie.

Lonnie smiled at their reactions. "I made them bring me," she insisted as she hugged Mal.

"Oh!" Mal pulled away from Lonnie with a smile. "I'm so glad."

Lonnie hugged Evie briefly. "Welcome to the Isle," Evie greeted after they pulled away from one another. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks," Lonnie replied as she dug around her pocket before pulling out a pair of leather gloves. She handed them to Mal. "Jay asked me to bring them for you," Lonnie explained when Mal looked at the pair in confusion. "He said you may need them."

"We brought swords too!" Carlos called to the girls as Mal slipped on the gloves over the one she wore.

Jay opened the trunk of the limo and pulled out the quiver of swords. Once he did, he accidentally revealed Dude, who peeked up from under a blanket.

"And, Dude," Jay added in surprise.

"I told you to stay!" Carlos scolded his furry companion.

"I flunked obedience class," Dude retorted matter-of-factly.

"Great," Jay rolled his eyes dramatically. "He can still talk."

Carlos sighed. "You're lucky I love you. Come on." He lifted Dude from the trunk and set him on the ground while Jay slammed the trunk shut.

"Oh, let me see," Mal requested as she held out her hand. Carlos handed the fake wand to her. She inspected it closely. It looked identical to the real wand. "Wow." She twirled it in her hands. "What a beauty.

She handed it back to Carlos before she turned to all her friends. "Alright, are we ready?"

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Yeah." Evie held up Mal's backpack, which contained the smoke bombs that would cover their retreat, or most likely escape.

"Let's do this." Mal turned purposefully and led her friends into the pipe tunnel as their acting leader.

As Carlos took his first step into the tunnel, he turned back to Dude. "Stay!" He ordered, pointing the fake wand at the dog. "I mean it!"

Dude, who was seated beside the limo, wagged his tail innocently. He watched Carlos vanish into the pipe tunnel to catch up with his friends.

Waiting 'til the count of three, Dude quietly followed behind him.

 **-0-0-0-**

On the deck of the ship, Uma and Harry were by Ben's side.

Harry pointed his hook at Ben's neck, then watched his clock. It was seconds away from noon. There were pirates perched on the rigging and rails of the ship. In the crow's nest, Gil scanned the cliffs.

Harry checked his clock again. The minute hand struck noon. Harry grinned, scanning the rock cliffs and the pirate-filled pier—a series of wooden torch-lit platforms and steps leading down to their pirate ship.

"Hey, guys!" Gil called to the pirates below. "They're here!" Gil started to climb down from the crow's nest.

Sure enough, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie emerged from the rusty pipe tunnel that came out of the cliff-side, and marched across that connected the pipe to the pier. Mal was leading the pact, followed by Evie, Jay, and Lonnie with Carlos trailing behind.

They walked down the steps, passing pirates who strolled by, fished, or hung up clothing on lines to dry. Wooden signs that said things like HOOK'S INLET, THIEVES' MARKET, and MISERY ROCK pointed every which way, and alligator-infested waters frothed below them in the dark mist. The pirate ship was waiting.

Uma turned to her crew and smiled wickedly. "Let's get this party started."

 **-0-0-0-**

Mal reached the bridge that connected the pier to the pirate ship.

It was a rickety old thing, encrusted with brine. Below, sharp rocks and broken boardwalk beams jutted out of the roiling sea. Mal's friends stood behind her in a supportive huddle.

In front of her, on the ship, were dozens of ragtag pirates, made fierce by face paint and glinting swords. Uma clung to Ben's arm. He stood on a plank with both hands behind his back, bound tightly with iron chains. Ben gazed at Mal, whose eyes narrowed at Uma. Mal stepped confidently onto the bridge.

She was going to get her Ben back.

It would be the wand for the crown.

Harry stepped onto the bridge in front of Mal and glowered. He didn't dare move any closer for fear of what Ben would do when he escaped his bounds.

Uma strolled onto the bride beside him, flipped back her long turquoise hair, and cackled evilly. Harry's eyes bulged as he mumbled to Mal about what he'd do to harm Ben.

Mal backed up instinctively, the Isle's famous phrase lingering in her mind. Mal snapped out of her daze when Carlos shoved the fake wand into her hand.

At that same instant, Harry tipped Ben forward on the plank. He gripped Ben by the jacket so that if he let go, Ben would plummet into the dark icy sea.

Mal and her friends froze, horror-struck.

Uma walked farther out onto the bridge toward Mal, eyeing the sparkly wand gripped in her closed fist. "Hold up," Uma commanded.

Mal waited impatiently, but she knew better than try anything.

"Too easy." Uma determined with a grin. "Give it a test drive! We want to see it work."

The pirates behind her on the ship jeered and exchanged smiles. Their captain was a clever one.

Mall rolled her eyes dramatically. "Wow, you always were such a drama queen."

Uma's grin vanished and was replaced with a sneer. She sheathed her sword. "Nothing too big," she threatened, "or else Ben is fish bait!"

Harry lowered Ben by his jacket even more.

"We're dead," Carlos muttered to his friends. But then Evie leaned in and whispered something to Carlos: "Dude."

Mal spun around to look at her friend in terror; then Carlos nodded to the side, toward where Dude was sitting on the pier. "Okay." Mal turned. She pointed the fake wand at Dude. " _Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!"_ Mal incanted.

Dude stared at her.

It was quiet except for the crashing of the tumultuous sea. Mal and Uma glared at each other until Mal wheeled on Dude. "Talk, dog!"

Carlos rushed over and gave Dude a squeeze to get him going.

"What?" Dude cried. "I hate public speaking!"

Uma's face broke into a smile. The leering pirates behind her nodded and nudged one another, beaming and mumbling among themselves excitedly.

Uma turned toward Mal, revealing that a wicked snarl had replaced her smile. "Give me the wand!" Uma barked as she put her palm out.

Mal drew the fake wand toward herself. "Give me Ben!" she shouted back at Uma.

Uma glanced at Harry, who was still holding Ben over the side of the plank. "Harry," she called as she nodded toward the traitors. "Bring him over."

Disappointed, Harry yanked Ben off the plank and dragged him toward the bridge.

Things happened in quick succession. Once they reached Mal, Harry kicked Ben to his knees and drew his sword. Uma held out her hand for the wand again. Mal held out her hand for her king.

"Unchain him, Harry," Uma commanded her first mate.

Harry sighed. "I never get to have any fun," Harry complained as he freed Ben from the chains and tossed it carelessly on the ship.

Ben carefully grabbed Mal's hand, for he didn't want any part of his outfit that touched the iron to touch her. As he started to stand, Uma placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, letting him know he shouldn't get up so fast; not until she had what was owed to her.

Uma bore daggers into Mal's eyes. Mal handed the fake wand to her. Uma couldn't help grinning once she had the wand in her possession.

Ben quickly leaped up beside Mal, and they slunk off the bridge.

Uma retreated to the ship, where the other pirate swarmed around her and celebrated their victory with cheerful growls. She pointed the fake wand high overhead. " _By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!_ " She incanted.

She thrust the wand at the magical barrier as the pirates grinned and roared. Nothing happened. Her smile faded.

"No!" Uma screamed, realizing she had somehow been tricked. She slammed the fake wand over her knee, breaking it in two. "You do _not_ get to win every time!" She yelled at Mal and her friends, who were halfway up the pier. Uma regarded her crew. "Get them!"

"Now!" shouted Mal.

Carlos used his slingshot to launch a smoke bomb, which exploded in a thick colorful cloud. The pirates ducked and fell back, but were quickly up again. Carlos chucked another smoke bomb to buy some more time.

"Go!" Uma ordered her pirates.

They roared in anger and swarmed past Uma, who stood furiously glowering at Mal and her friends.

Jay tipped a barrel that stowed the quiver of swords. He doled out swords to Evie, Lonnie, Mal, Ben, and Carlos. The friends took strong stances and braced themselves against the pirates, who were charging forward at full speed and swinging on ropes from the ship to the pier. They were out for blood.

In moments, Mal and her friends were battling the vicious crew.

Lonnie fought a pirate and disarmed him. Wanting a real fight, she said, "Here. Take mine," and offered her sword. The pirate grabbed it and struck at Lonnie. She ducked out of the way once, twice, three time, four times, and kicked the pirate, who flew backward onto a landing. Then she picked up her sword, thrust it in the pirate's direction to scare him, laughed, and ran, leaving him groveling on the floor.

Harry had leaped from the ship onto a ladder and landed facing Jay on the pier. He removed his pirate's hat and twirled his hair, sizing Jay up. He unsheathed his sword and swung. Jay dodged the blade. Soon Harry was swinging his hook, too. They parried and thrust, blade hitting blade. Harry pinned Jay against a wooden rail with his hook and sword locked on to Jay's sword.

In a few snakelike moves, Jay freed himself from the tangle and Harry down while yanking his hook right off his hand. Jay dangled the hook off his sword blade and held it out over the edge of the boardwalk, smiling. Harry extended his hand, but Jay let the hook slide off his blade and fall into the sea. Harry moved past him, ducked under the rail, and dove after it.

Being the captain of R.O.A.R. had come in handy.

Meanwhile, Mal had been knocking pirates' swords away with hers while Evie and Carlos did the same. Mal sent one pirate flying off the bridge and into the sea. She dodged a few more and ducked under others. _I've still got it_ , she thought.

Finally, Uma strolled across the bridge toward her.

It was time for the two of them to battle now.

Uma swung her sword at Mal with every bit of strength she had.

Mal blocked it with hers, again and again. Their blades quivered against each other, and their panting faces were inches apart, much like during their arm wrestling match—but the loser if this struggle would not live to spill the tea about it later.

"Hi!" Mal pressed her face closer to Uma's. "Miss me?" She smiled.

Uma sneered as she struck her sword against Mal's.

 _Chop!_

 _Chop!_

 _Chop!_

"Come on!" Uma roared.

Mal and Uma swung swords. Blade hit blade. Their weapons collided in a perfect X—locked there, trembling. Uma grabbed Mal's forearm and pushed her backward, then pushed off her and spun, only to face her again. Uma swung, and Mal stomped on her blade and ground it under her boot, then ran up the steps. Uma followed right behind her, pirate sword poised in her hand.

"Uma!" cried Harry from the edge of the dock. He was dripping wet, holding the hook he had recovered.

Uma knelt and too her friend's hand, helping him drag his drenched body onto the dry wharf. Then she quickly tuned back toward the melee. "Mal's mine!" She took off with Harry following her hungrily.

Meanwhile, Evie fought another pirate. She blocked his sword with hers. "Nice scarf!" she complimented as she yanked it off his neck, him spinning to the floor. "It's mine now!"

While Ben leaped beside Evie and sword-fought with his own pirate, Evie dueled yet another one, disarming him—and herself accidentally. She threw a basket at him, and he flew back and out of sight. "That's the way you do it, boys," she shouted with a winning smile.

Carlos yelled from the top of the pier, "Jay, start the car!"

Jay ran across the bridge with Lonnie following, and vanished into the pipe tunnel.

"Mal, come on!" Evie called to her friend.

Mal bolted up more steps of the multi-level pier until she finally reached the top and found herself face-to-face with Ben. "Ben!" she cried. "Ben, go!"

Ben pulled Mal close to him. "I'm not leaving you," he argued as he started defiantly into her green eyes. "If we're going down, we're going down together."

The tender moment was cut short. A drenched Harry, wielding his hook, leaped onto the platform and swung his sword at Ben, who ducked behind a ladder, grabbed Harry's arm, and held him in place. Then Ben tickled Harry's chin in a mocking way.

"Coochy coochy coo," Ben recited.

Harry lunged at Ben with his hook, but Ben moved out of the way.

Uma raced up the steps and charged Mal, grinning maniacally. All her teeth showed. She struck Mal's sword again and again, with great agility and surprising strength, but Mal kept blocking her, nearly buckling under the blows. There was something different about Uma's sword.

Did she switch?

"Say your prayers, sweetie!" Uma stabbed at her.

Mal swung back. "You will _never_ be 'Queen of the Isle'!" she called out, trying to distract her opponent.

"Feels like old times, eh?" Uma smiled. They swung at each other in a lethal dance. They spun, hair twirling wildly. "Only this time you lose!" Uma slashed at Mal again and again, her hair flying out from under her pirate's hat, her eyes intense and her mouth set in a snarl.

Finally, Uma's sword connected with Mal's leg. Her leather pants ripped. Mal cried out, feeling a new wound on her leg that started to burn. Now Mal knew why Uma's sword felt different.

Uma was fighting with an iron sword.

Uma glared at Mal and went in for the kill. Meanwhile, Harry charged Ben, about to strike. It looked like all was lost for Mal and her friends.

That is, until Evie chucked a smoke bomb into the crowd.

A purple cloud exploded, and all the pirates backed away, spluttering. It was just the diversion the friends needed.

"Let's go! Come on!" Evie grabbed a dazed Ben and dragged him away. The two ran across the bridge and into the pipe tunnel after Carlos, with Mal limping behind them.

Mal spun around in the entrance to the tunnel. Uma ran up and stopped short of the bridge. Mal looked across it into Uma's eyes, and grinned deviously. With a kick of her boot, Mal broke the piece of the bridge that connected it to the pipe tunnel. The bridge fell and dangled uselessly from an old chain.

Mal smirked at Uma triumphantly. Mal stumbled away, vanishing into the darkness of the tunnel. Across the divide, Uma glared haughtily, panting. She wheeled around, shouted, and marched past her crew to the ship.

Uma hadn't been this mad since Ben took Mal and her friends to Auradon with him. _The battle may be won, but the war is far from over_ , she thought angrily.

 **-0-0-0-**

Not far from the limo, Dude emerged from the pipe tunnel into the alley, followed by Carlos and Evie. The three hurried into the limo.

Ben ran out of the tunnel next, the spun around. "Mal!" he called out. His voice echoed off the rusty walls of the tunnel. He extended a hand into the darkness. Mal took it and staggered into the alley, trying as hard as she could to keep up with Ben, who was rushing to the limo.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Lonnie urged Mal and Ben.

They hurriedly tossed their swords into the trunk and climbed into the vehicle. Ben immediately shut the door behind them, while Lonnie slammed the trunk closed and hopped into the passenger seat. She barely had enough time to close the door before the limo peeled out.

As they quickly sped through the streets of the Isle of the Lost, Mal turned around in her seat in a panic, realizing too late that she had dropped something as she hurried into the limo.

"My spell book!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Like I said before, I will let you know in the next chapter if I have to postpone update for a week.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Good news! The Cotillion chapters will not be postponed! All three chapters will be ready by April 12th.**

 **So, the reason I published this chapter early is because I created a poll to see what story you want me to start or finish next.**

 **Here is the plot of the GilxAudrey option (skip the underlined if you don't care) :**

 **Gil, Harry, and Uma were invited to Auradon and Gil has taken an immediate liking to Audrey. They start going out on Gil's second day in Auradon, but they don't tell anyone. About a month into their relationship, Uma and Harry catches them mid-kiss in Gil's room. They now know the couple is dating, so Uma hangs out with Audrey more to help hide that the princess is dating Gil.**

 **Few months later, the couple's relationship has gone further, with them doing the dirty and Uma one time walking in on them after picking the lock. Audrey's family wants her to visit for a week, even though spring break is only a couple weeks away. The weekend before her leave, she and Gil tell their 'friends' (Original VKs, Jane, Lonnie, Ben, etc.) that they are together. Audrey drives the day it takes to get to her family's kingdom, her family as can be, but the next day they are furious because there are tabloids of Audrey kissing Gil before she left for the drive. Her parents want her to break up with him, but there is just one little problem that you won't know just yet. Queen Leah offers a solution that horrifies Audrey causing her to run away.**

 **Like the idea? Leave a review if I should write it or vote on the poll that is on my profile.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy Carlos's braveness!**

* * *

Ben and Mal were still trying to catch their breath when they made it to the outskirts of the Isle. They sat side by side, but with an empty seat between them.

"I'm really sorry that things didn't turn out the way you wanted," Ben apologized.

Mal turned to look at him. She didn't know what to say because he was apologizing for something that was completely her fault. "I mean, as long as you're safe, that's . . ." Her voice trailed off, though it was only because she wanted to hide her pain.

A tiny smile formed on Ben's face. "At least I got to see the Isle again. They're my people too," he said, staring into space. " _Uma_ helped me remember that."

Mal gaped at Ben with disbelief. "Ben. Uma _captured_ you."

"She's an angry girl . . . with a bad plan." He adverted his gaze to his fiancé. "Not so different from _you_ when you came to Auradon, Mal."

 _Ouch._ Mal looked away, stung while Ben faced the window.

Dude sniffed the air. "Why do I smell burnt skin?"

Evie and Carlos exchanged confused glances while Ben whirled around to look at Mal, who was staring at her feet, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Mal," Ben gently cooed as he tried to get her to look at him. "You were staggering earlier. Did you get hurt?"

With a reluctant sigh, Mal turned her leg for the others to see. The simple scratch on her leg from not even three minutes ago morphed into a disgusting cut with hints of a burn around the wound.

"Uma switched her sword for an iron one at the last second," Mal confessed, wincing slightly when she turned her leg a certain way. "She got me right before Evie used her smoke-bomb."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Evie scolded as she moved the leg so it was sitting in her lap. As she inspected the wound, Evie determined, "It's getting infected. Do you feel a piece in there?"

"Yes," Mal admitted through clenched teeth. "It doesn't feel deep."

"Jay," Carlos called as he turned around to look at his friend through the divider. "Where did you put the med kit for Mal?"

Instead of answering, a small white box was pushed through the divider. "There should be tweezers, hydrogen peroxide, burn salve, antibiotic cream, a roll of bandages, and a clean ragged packed together," Jay listed off nonchalantly. "I left the needle and thread at the school."

Looking in the rear view mirror to meet Mal's eyes, he explained, "I assumed Uma would have more iron besides chains. I wanted to be prepared, but hoped you wouldn't need stitches."

Mal mouthed a 'Thank You' while Evie went to work on doctoring her up. Having Carlos direct the flashlight on his phone over the wound, Evie used the tweezers to pull out the small chuck of iron that embedded itself into Mal's skin. Tossing the piece out the window, Evie poured peroxide on the wound while using the rag to keep it from dripping all over the limo.

Mal hissed as the liquid poured over the wound, bubbling up to remove the dirt and bacteria from under her skin. She doesn't care what Evie has told her in the past, peroxide burns!

After wiping the remnants away, Evie went to work placing the antibiotic cream on the wound and the burn salve around the injury. She had to use the whole role of bandage to cover the wound since she was afraid of the injury bleeding out.

Evie carefully placed Mal's leg off her lap and was about to announce her job finished when she noticed an adorable sight.

During the medical treatment, Mal had leaned over on Ben's shoulder and instantly fell asleep on contact. Coincidentally, Ben fell asleep around the same time. To be quiet fair, they both spent the night away from each other and were up well past twenty-four hours. It was a wonder on how they would get any sleep if Mal _had_ stayed on the Isle for the couple weeks.

"Here we go!" Jay called from the driver's seat of the limo.

He aimed the remote out the front window. The limo blasted through the magical barrier in a blinding flash of light and emerged on the other side. Those who weren't asleep let out sighs of relief, while one of the sleeping two unconsciously snuggled closer to the other.

Jay loosened his grip on the wheel. Lonnie smiled reassuringly at him from the passenger seat.

Jay sighed, turning slightly to look at Lonnie but keep an eye on the road. "Why don't you stop by practice later?"

Lonnie's smile grew. "In the mood to break some rules?" She wondered, referring to the R.O.A.R. rule about a captain and eight men.

"No." Despite his denial, he had a smile on his face, which made Lonnie's smile even more.

Soon the limo pulled past the Auradon Prep sign and the sleepy couple was shaken awake. After Jay parked the limo back in its usual spot, the five teens made their way across the sunny and cheerful campus.

Mal limped silently with Ben at the back of the group. Evie, Carlos, and Dude were just a couple feet ahead of them while Jay and Lonnie led the way.

Lonnie adjusted the quiver of swords that were over her shoulder. "I'll return these to the gym before anyone notices."

"Yeah," Jay nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Captain."

Lonnie grinned at the 'slip of the tongue', her eyes twinkling in satisfaction. "See you later!" She dashed off with an upbeat pace in her step.

Within a minute of returning, Jane appeared out of nowhere, wielding her trusty tablet. "Ben!" She called out as she approached the group. "There you are. Cotillion's tonight!"

She pulled Ben aside, away from Mal, and showed him the tablet. "This is the stained glass window for Mal. Isn't it beautiful? She's going to love it!" Jane squealed in delight.

"Hold on," Ben requested. He spoke to Mal. "Do you want to postpone?"

Mal gazed up at Ben as her mouth hanged open. This was the second time within an hour that she didn't know what to say. She was usually more collected than this.

Jane looked from Ben to Mal a few times. "Oh!" She exclaimed when she realized what was going on. "I can come back. But, you know, like really, really soon."

"No, no, no. Now's fine," Ben reassured Jane. After a beat, he leaned in toward Mal, resting a hand on her lower back, and whispered, "Do whatever you need to do." He gave Mal one last long glance before he walked off with Jane.

Once they were a few hundred yards away from Mal, Jane announced, "I finished your anniversary gift for her too. I went ahead and moved it to the yacht so she wouldn't see it. After you give her the Cotillion present, Lumiere will bring out the anniversary one."

"Thank you, Jane," Ben thanked sincerely with a kind smile. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"I think I do," she teased. "I can't wait to see the look on Mal's face when she sees it!"

"Yeah," Ben agreed before muttering to himself, "neither can I."

 **-0-0-0-**

As Mal watched Ben walk off with Jane to talk last-minute details for the event, Evie tugged on her arm. "We need to talk," she demanded as she began to drag Mal aside.

Before they would walk/limp far, Carlos shouted, "No."

Evie and Mal turned around to face him in surprise. " _No_?" Evie repeated in a tone that made it sound like she was ready to argue.

"No," he agreed. "You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering all your girl-talk stuff, or whatever. Jay and I are tired of it." Carlos looked at Jay, hoping his friend would back him up.

"I'm not," Jay denied.

Carlos decided to ignore him. "We're your family, too," he told Mal. "We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now. So, everybody _sit_ ," Carlos ordered, dropping to the ground with Dude in his lap. With a sigh, Jay sat down next to him, while Evie helped Mal carefully sit on the ground."

After a few silent moments, Carlos admitted, "I don't know how to start girl talk."

Evie giggled uncomfortably while Mal started to stare off in space.

Jay shrugged. "Whaddup?" he began in an attempt to break the ice.

"Well . . ." Mal started.

Her friends looked at her, being as patient as they can be.

"I'm a mess," she confessed, beginning to cry. "Six months ago, I was stealing candy from babies, and now . . . everybody wants me to be the lady of the court. I can't keep up with the act."

"Then don't," Carlos insisted.

"See? This was dumb." Jay planted his hands in the grass and moved to stand.

"Maybe it wasn't," Evie argued.

Jay sank back down to hear the argument.

Evie took Mal's hand. "We're always going to be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it, but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are. And we're never going to be like anybody else here. And that's okay."

"And we can't fake it," Carlos added.

"Yeah," Mal agreed glumly, "especially without my spell book."

"If Ben doesn't love the real you," Carlos shrugged, "he's not the one."

"Of course, he loves the real me," Mal snipped with a shake of her head. "He has always loved me. When he first saw me in my new Isle wardrobe, I could tell that he fell in love with me all over again."

"Then you need to give him a chance to explain himself." Evie sighed. "I'm going to make some changes to your dress. And if you're up for it—only if you're up for it—it'll be waiting for you, okay?"

Evie released Mal's hand, grabbed her bag, and walked off with the boys.

However, Jay hung back and plopped down in front of Mal. "You know that you're a sister to me, right?" He interrogated. "You could have told me about your problems and if you were feeling homesick—"

"I didn't—"

"Want me to worry," Jay finished with a roll of his eyes. "I heard that too many times in this story. In case you didn't realize this M, I _am_ your brother. It's my job to worry about you. I'm _supposed_ to help you through everything, to protect you from everything I can."

Mal started to get a little teary-eyed, but Jay sighed. "Come to Cotillion tonight," he requested. "If you can't stand another day here, I'll drive you back tomorrow myself and stay with you."

Mal shook her head adamantly. "I can't do that to you," she argued. "What about R.O.A.R? You're the captain."

Jay smirked. "Let's just say, someone told me a loophole." Once he noticed her confusion, he further explained, "I stopped to see Dad before Carlos and I went back to Auradon. I wanted some advice about Lonnie not being able to join R.O.A.R. because she's a girl. Once I recited the rule, his eyes lit up like he already knew what I needed to do. He made me repeat the rule over and over again until I figured it out."

"Speaking of figuring things out," Mal gazed at him almost desperately, "do you know what today is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back on the Isle when Ben talked to me alone in the hideout, he said I forgot what today was," She recounted. "He claimed I would remember from being on the Isle, but I don't. I said Cotillion, but he said it was the wrong answer. Would you happen to know?"

Hesitating for a moment—thinking over on what to say—Jay sighed before nodding. "Yes," he admitted. "I've known for a quite a while. Ben wanted me to stay quiet because he wanted me to help with a surprise he's planning."

You would think that would make her remember, but Mal just looked at Jay. He rested a hand on her shoulder and stood. "Do you need help getting to Evie's room?" He wondered.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I can manage," she insisted with a small smile. "Thank you."

Jay strolled off. Alone, Mal stared into the distance. If only she knew what her heart was telling her to do. She had known before. Why didn't she this time?

Or maybe she did.

 **-0-0-0-**

Carlos and Dude walked on the grassy school lawn toward the dorms.

There were groups of students in pastel-colored Auradon Prep clothes standing in clumps, chatting with others, and strolling to class in the shade of trees.

" _Girl talk_. Crushed it," said Dude.

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, except when it comes to asking Jane out. Then I'm a total chicken."

"I'm going to paraphrase one of the bravest boys I know."

Carlos stopped and looked down at his furry companion, waiting for the rest.

Dude cleared his throat. "If she doesn't like you, then she's not the one for you."

Carlos knelt down, smiling. "You really are man's best friend." He scratched the top of Dude's head, then laughed and stood up. "Come on, buddy, let's go."

 **-0-0-0-**

Jay wore his sporty blue-and-yellow R.O.A.R. outfit when he strolled into the amphitheater, where the team had assembled. They were in the arena, stretching.

"Let's bring it in!" Jay clapped.

Everyone gathered around him.

"All right," Jay began. "You all know I come from the Isle, where things are pretty whack. But there is one thing that the Isle's got on Auradon: if you're strong, we want you by our side—girl or boy."

Chad stepped beside him. "Hold on here, Jay. We don't break rules here in Auradon, okay? That's more on the Isle."

Jay pulled the rule book from his pocket and read from it. " 'The team shall be comprised of _a captain_ and eight men.' So, uh give it up for your new team captain." He pocketed the rule book and turned to the doorway, where Lonnie appeared in a custom-designed pink-and-teal R.O.A.R. uniform. She quickly joined the guys.

Jay placed a whistle around her neck, bowed, and left her in the center. Then he clapped, which started a chain reaction of applause throughout the rest of the team. Everyone but Chad put his hands together. Then Jay led the team in a unified bow, and everyone bowed to Lonnie except for Chad. Lonnie looked long and hard at him, and he finally gave in and bowed along with the others.

Lonnie was ready for her new role. She blew her whistle. "Give me ten!" she instructed. "Come on, guys!"

The boys dropped for push-ups and began to count.

Lonnie placed a foot on Chad's back. "Pick it up, Chad!" she ordered. "Nice form, Jay!"

Jay smiled at her and went lower into his push-up, showing how string he really was.

Lonnie laughed, took a step back, and blew her whistle again. " 'Kay, practice is over," she announced to _her_ team. "Get out of here! Go get ready for Cotillion."

The team dispersed and jogged out of the amphitheater.

"Hey, Jay!" Lonnie called from the arena.

He turned and walked over to her. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Wait till I tell my mom."

Jay smiled and gave her a playful tap on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

 **-0-0-0-**

Inside her dorm room, Evie was altering Mal's Cotillion dress.

She gathered up bits of fabric and swaths of gold lamè. She glanced at the pile of Dizzy's hair creations. Taking a headband, Evie turned it over in her hands and added a piece of leather. It was just the touch the headband needed. She smiled.

Doug knocked on the open door, then entered before Evie could answer. He was more pale than usual. "I have a scout badge in s'mores!" he cried. "How could you go camping without me? Are you seeing someone else?" He was so upset, his mouth trembled.

" _What?_ " Evie questioned in disbelief. "No!"

"Is it Happy's son?" Doug asked, taking another step into the room. "Let me tell you, he isn't as happy as his dad. Kind of a dark streak, in fact."

Evie took his hands and gave him her full attention. "Ben was taken on the Isle. We rescued him and saved Auradon."

"So . . . you're not seeing anyone else?" Doug wondered, relieved.

Evie laughed. "Don't be dopey."

Doug smiled. Dopey might've been hid dad, but Doug was his own person.

"Come on," Evie said, "we've got dresses to deliver." She looked at the headband, and her eyes lit up. "And that's not all." She gazed back at Doug. " _I've_ been given a chance, and now I need to give someone else a chance, too."

"My uncle Bashful used to say that," Doug informed cheerily. "But really quietly."

Evie gathered up Dizzy's hair accessories, smiled at Doug, and headed out. "Let's do this."

 **-0-0-0-**

Out on the lawn, Carlos saw Jane hurrying with her tablet and talking on the phone. She wore her Auradon Prep blue, white, and yellow cheerleading uniform.

Carlos quickly ran up to her and grinned.

Jane smiled at him and lowered her phone.

Before he could lose his nerve, Carlos just came out with it: "Uh . . . would you . . . go to Cotillion with me?" he stuttered.

Jane didn't get it. "We're all taking a stretch carriage over at six," she explained. Then she went back to her phone call. "Yeah, no, no. The pen toppers on the left side."

"No, I mean, uh . . . with _me_." Carlos pointed to himself.

"Want me to swing by your room?" she wondered, still not comprehending. Then Jane spoke back into her phone. "No, no, no. So when you're on the boat facing the left—Yeah, yeah, right. No, no, no, not _right_ —left!"

"Uh . . ." Carlos stammered, getting her attention again. "This is gonna be trickier than I thought," he mumbled to himself. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

He put a hand on her phone and slowly lowered it. "Would you . . . be my date for Cotillion? And if you don't hate me by the end of it, would you consider . . . maybe being more than friends . . . maybe?" He looked at her with widening eyes, waiting.

Jane's face broke into a huge smile. "Like . . . _boyfriend and girlfriend_? Where we hold hands instead of slugging each other all the time? And we text? And I can tell you how great you are? Because, Carlos, you're really . . . you're so great. And you're so cute and so nice and I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" She hopped up and down with glee and excitement.

"Me too!" Carlos exclaimed. "I'm the luckiest gir—" He faltered before correcting himself, "I mean, guy. Luckiest guy."

To release some of her bottled up emotion, Jane gave him a big hug. It took Carlos a second to register what was happening before he hugged her back.

Jane's phone buzzed, and she broke apart from him. "Oh! Sorry!" She held up her phone. She was grinning at him from ear to ear. "I'll see you later?" she asked Carlos hopefully.

"Yeah. Totally." He agreed.

He watched her pass through the rows of hedges back up toward the school.

Dude's tail wagged. "Good boy," he complimented.

Carlos laughed and patted him. "Come on, Dude. Let's go."

 **-0-0-0-**

In the boys' dorm room, Chad pulled a crown from Carlos's 3-D printer.

He wore his baby-blue suit with gold details and the amazing faux-fur-trimmed cape Evie had designed for him. He added the fake crown to the regal ensemble and admired himself in the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad at all. What's that? Why no, Audrey, I haven't chosen my queen yet." He turned away from the mirror, wheeled back to face it, and winked at his reflection.

Just then, Chad's cell phone rang. He walked to the table and saw the screen. It was Audrey calling. He picked up the phone, fumbled it, dropped it on the floor, and dove for it. " _Audrey!_ " He shrilled.

Carlos appeared in the doorway. "Chad, this is—"

"Sh! Sh!" hissed Chad from the floor.

"This is my room Chad!" Carlos shouted, as he felt his anger rising.

Chad held up a finger as he listened to his phone. "Audrey? Yeah?" He got up on his knees. "Oh, that's wonderful!" He turned to Carlos. "She's got a flat tire in Sherwood Forest, and she wants _me_ to go fix it!" He stood up in a frenzy.

Carlos squinted at him. "That's _six_ hours away."

"Just six?" Chad spoke into the phone: "I'm going to be there sooner than I thought!" He sauntered toward the doorway.

Carlos stepped him front of him. "I'm going to say this one last time, so it better stay in that thick skull of yours," he insisted. He tore the crown off Chad's head and threw it across the room, smashing against the wall into pieces.

Chad gasped at his 'masterpiece' being destroyed. Carlos glared at the spoiled prince. "Get that _stupid_ fantasy out of your damn head," Carlos barked demandingly. "YOU will NEVER be king! Not to me and definitely not to anyone else who has common sense."

In a split second, Chad went back to his attitude and personality from the story before; self-centered, arrogant, and quite a bastard.

"You think you're tough?" Chad interrogated as he sized Carlos up. "I can flat you out in a second."

"I can take you." Carlos boldly challenged. "In case you forgot, I'm a VK! A child from the Isle of the Lost! I know how to play dirty like you. I _know_ how to take someone down who's bigger than me, just ask the Gaston twins."

Chad scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen."

"It will when _you_ get banished to the Isle of the Lost," Carlos retorted as his glare depended. "Now get the hell out of my room!"


	16. Cotillion 1

**Here is the first Cotillion chapter! The next chapter will be posted shortly so be sure to keep an eye out for it. I think you'll like the second one better.**

 **I admit, there are not that many changes when it comes to this part of Cotillion. There are about two to three main changes in this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to check out the poll posted on my profile. You have one more week to vote. Thank you if you have already voted! You'll be reminded next chapter. "Our Act" (the GilxAudrey option) actually has two votes since someone reviewed that they want to read it, so it is also tied for first, even though I've already started it and it's almost over.**

 **Oh! You know how in some of my older stories I would do those periods to add suspense to a surprise? It's in this chapter.**

 **Sorry!**

* * *

The only event grander than Ben's coronation ceremony was Cotillion.

For starters, it was being held on a sleek white party yacht called _True Love_ that was docked in the marina. Auradon royal crests adorned either side of the yacht. Orbs of light hung from long cables strung over the deck. There were little round tables with lamps on them here and there, leaving plenty of room for people to dance. A set of stairs with a blue-and-gold-trimmed carpet led up to a stage. Everything looked incredible.

Party-goers boarded the yacht in front of roped off fans and paparazzi, and a few, including Evie and Doug, stopped to talk with news reporters in front of the step and repeat.

Evie wore a floor-length midnight-blue dress with black beading branching across it, a long blue cape, red gloves, and a thin gold choker featuring a red heart gem centerpiece. Her handbag was the shape of a poison apple with a bite taken out. And to top it all off, she wore Dizzy's ruby-studded hair ornament clipped neatly to the side of her bun. Evie struck pose after pose for the cameras.

News reporters held microphones up to her. "Evie, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you so much." She struck another pose.

"The dress is gorgeous! Did you design the barrette?"

"No, it's not my creation, actually," Evie denied with a smile. "Many of the hair accessories this evening are created by a fabulous new designer, _Dizzy of the Isle!_ "

"Who's your date?"

" _This_ is my Doug." Evie extended a hand, to which Doug took and moved closer to her. "Dopey's son."

He stood by her in his tan suit and black bow tie, waving at the cameras.

 **-0-0-0-**

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, Dizzy watched the live feed from the Cotillion on a boxy old TV. After Evie's mention of her hair accessories, Dizzy shrieked.

"I made that! That's _me_!" She squealed again with glee.

Lady Tremaine banged on the floor above Dizzy's head, as if to say _shut it_.

Dizzy put a hand to her mouth and flinched at the sound. "Sorry, Granny!" She spun back around to face the TV. She couldn't help smiling.

 **-0-0-0-**

Jane and Carlos descended the steps to the party deck, past bushels of colorful flowers in clusters of white, yellow, and blue, toward the table where people served fruit punch. Carlos was super fashionable, as usual, in red knee-length pants and a black-and-white leather jacket. Jane's gown was a long sparkling periwinkle dress with a magenta bow at the waist.

When Fairy Godmother spotted Jan with Carlos, her face lit up. "Jane! Jane, there you are, my dear one!" She made her way from the refreshments table to the dance floor, waving her magic wand and looking like a true fairy in a pale blue dress ad hooded cape tied at the neck with a pale silk bow. "Everything looks beautiful, my love, but we need to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melt—"

"Mom," Jane interrupted. She smiled brightly. "I have a date."

Fairy Godmother gasped and grinned. "A _date_?" When Jane nodded, her mother exclaimed, " _Really!"_

She glanced at Carlos for a moment before looking over the deck, searching. Carlos awkwardly looked around too.

Fairy Godmother rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a date too?"

"Yeah." He gestured to Jane.

"Really!" Fairy Godmother smiled again.

Carlos laughed. "Yeah."

Fairy Godmother looked around again, not quite getting it. As the saying goes, like mother like daughter.

"Mom." Jane took Carlos's hands.

Fairy Godmother looked down at their intertwined hands. Then she looked up from Jane to Carlos, realizing. "Bibbiddi-bobbidi! _Ooh_!" she said with a great bit smile.

Carlos let out a little laugh. He gazed at Jane in the eyes and nodded toward the dance floor. "After you."

Jane walked off with Carlos, and they danced on the deck. He spun her and then kissed her hand. Evie and Doug were dancing there, too, along with Jay, who boogied with a group of girls.

Jay looked handsome in his red-and-gold leather suit jacket and crimson fingerless gloves. The girls swooned. He moved to dance with Lonnie, whose dress was actually a coral pink jumpsuit with a long open skirt.

The music stopped, getting everyone's attention. Young men in pale yellow suits lined the yacht's steps. In one unified motion, they lifted their trumpets and began playing fanfare.

All eyes turned to Lumiere at the top of the steps. He had thin gray hair that resembled the candelabrum he had once been enchanted to be. That night, he wore a white suit with gold epaulets and a pale gold bow tie. "The future . . . _Lady Mal_!" Lumiere announced.

Mal entered at the top of the staircase.

She looked stunning in her yellow dress bejeweled with blue gems, blue and yellow tulle, and a sparkling cape that trailed the ground behind her. Evie had edged up the look, adding a leather bracelet, boots, and a crown-esque hair ornament. Mal's purple hair was in a pretty side braid that snaked down her shoulder.

She had wanted to wear her beloved pink rose behind her ear, but it disappeared from her room. To hide her new battle wound, Evie created blue mesh-like tights for only that leg. It had an intricate design that covered the bandages perfectly.

Mal gazed down at all the people silently watching her from the ship's deck. Mal's heartbeat quickened. _Don't panic_ , she chided herself. _Everything is fine. You are just nervous._

The throng responded to Mal's purple hair and her strange leg 'accessory' with a murmur of surprise. Her friends drowned them out with their claps and cheers. Others joined in. Photographers turned all their video equipment on Mal.

Lumiere joined Mal at her side. "Work it, girl," he whispered.

Mal giggled. She surveyed the crowd again.

 _Where is Ben?_

With the help of Lumiere, she slowly descended the steps toward the deck as everyone applauded. She may have stumbled once or twice, but Lumiere was there to balance her each time. Did Ben ask him to. . . ?

Belle and Beast greeted Mal at the bottom of the stairs. Beast, in his royal-blue suit with gold sash and signature black bold-frame glasses, took Mal's trembling hand and carefully helped her down the rest of the stairs.

"Hi," Mal greeted, strangely comforted by him.

"Ben's on his way," Beast promised. "You look beautiful."

Belle wore a gold dress and a delicate crystal-encrusted gold crown. She also took Mal's hand and smiled lovingly. "So beautiful," she complimented. "I know we were shocked at first, but you—you were exactly what Ben needs." She was referring to the Family Day event, where Ben introduced Belle and Beast to Mal, his girlfriend of ten years. The photographer had captured their shocked expressions upon hearing the news.

Beast gave Belle a little side hug. "And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions," he joked. He, Belle, and Mal laughed, though Mal's laugh was nervous.

Evie could sense that Mal was apprehensive. In true best-friend fashion, Evie rushed to her side. "Hi!" She led Mal onto the deck. "How are you feeling?"

Mal looked at the cameras and guests. "I feel like I'm going to throw up or have a panic attack," she admitted.

"It's okay," Evie reassured soothingly. "We're here for you."

Mal grabbed Evie's hands. More fanfare played. It was a great moment for the VKs. Mal and Evie beamed at each other.

Lumiere called out, "King Benjamin!"

Ben appeared at the top of the stair in a sleek royal-blue silk jacket with gold accents. The belt he wore had a gold beast-emblem buckle. His honey-brown hair was swept across his forehead under his thick gold crown, and his blue eyes sparkled like stars. As usual, he wore the bull necklace that was sent to him over six months ago. He looked every bit a king.

Everyone applauded. Mal couldn't take her eyes off him. Ben nodded, and his eyes met Mal's. She smiled at him. He walked down the stairs and paused at the bottom.

"Go get him," Evie whispered to Mal.

Mal limped forward, drawing confused looks from a majority of the guests.

Ben passed his parents without looking their way. Something bugged Mal about that. He would _never_ ignore them like that.

 _Okay_ . . . Belle mouthed to Beast at the sight.

Ben stopped in front of Mal and bowed.

Mal bowed back at him the best that she could without losing her balance.

"Mal," Ben began, coming up from his bow, "I wish I had time to explain . . ." He turned around and looked toward the top of the stairs.

Mal smiled.

 _Could this have something to do with all those not-so-secret discussions Ben had been having with Jane? Or for what today is?_ Mal wondered.

Then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The crowd gasped in shock.

 **-0-0-0-**

 _Uma_ glowed in a teal-and-gold mermaid-style dress as she entered the grand staircase.

Her gown was simply exquisite, with tiers of sea-colored tulle and delicate nets threaded into the pieces of the fabric. Her hair was up in a simple bun, no fancy hairstyle. She wore dark fingerless gloves and carried a turquoise clutch. Her gold shell necklace shimmered against her chest.

Uma smiled kindly at Ben as she walked down the steps to meet him. Ben kissed the beast-head ring on Uma's finger.

Mal's breath caught in her throat as her eyes became tear-filled. _Her_ engagement ring is now on Uma's hand. Something isn't right. Mal didn't call off the engagement!

Ben linked his arm with Uma's and led her to Mal. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, his voice almost sounding monotone. "It all happened so fast."

Mal stared at him, silently waiting for the explanation as she felt her hands slowly go numb.

"Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma." Ben gazed at Uma, but his expression was dull. "A . . . connection."

Uma giggled, almost like she was trying to cover his stumble.

Mal shook her head in denial. "I'm sorry . . . what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's a—"

"It was love!" Uma exclaimed a little to cheerfully as she smiled at Mal. Why did she interrupt Ben? "I just—I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"

"Ben," Mal chided to get his attention, "did you go _back_ for her?"

Ben struggled to say something, so Uma intervened. "He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed. And I'm an excellent swimmer, so . . ." She trailed off as the rest was self-explanatory.

Uma grabbed Mal's hands, causing the fairy to flinch, afraid the sea witch would do something to hurt her again. "Listen, Mal. I just want to say thank you. I really do." She giggled again. "For everything. Just . . .thank you."

She threw her arms theatrically around Mal and gave her a tight-as-tentacles strong embrace that made Mal recoil. The audience may have thought Mal was quivering at the events that just past, but close friends could tell she was actually starting to shiver.

"Don't you see Mal?" Ben asked once the two girls separated. "You were right! See? You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you stopped telling me that you love me."

Mal gaped at him. That wasn't true at all! Yes, she stopped saying, but her feelings never changed! They always grew.

Although, something was off with the way Ben spoke. His tone made it sound like he wasn't convinced himself.

Uma beamed at Ben, who had a glazed expression on his face. Taking his face in both of her hands, Uma did something that simply broke Mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uma kissed him.


	17. Cotillion 2

**Here is the second Cotillion chapter! The third chapter will be posted shortly so be sure to keep an eye out for it. Things get a** _ **lot**_ **more interesting in that one. It is the final chapter chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Don't forget to check out the poll posted on my profile. You have one more week to vote. Thank you if you have already voted! You'll be reminded next chapter.**

 **If you have glanced past this author's note, you will see that this chapter is in Ben's point of view! The movie never showed what happened between Ben and Uma when Ben gets spelled, so this is my take of what could have happened with this series.**

 **Do you guys even read the author notes? I know it's kind of late to wonder that since this story is basically ending. You all already know what happens at the end of this chapter. I've been trying to not put any author's notes at the end because of how I've been ending chapters recently.**

 **And I may have typed some of this author's note just to get me at/past 2000 words.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Sorry again!**

* * *

Hold on a sec. . .

You don't know Ben's side of the story!

It all began after the six—seven including Dude—returned from the Isle of the Lost. After his conversation with Jane, Ben went to his office to change something about Cotillion.

First, he had Lumiere come to his office while he talked to his parents over speakerphone. Ben retold most of what happened while he was on the Isle. The thing he focused on the most was Mal's injury on her leg. He explained how she was cut by an iron sword and a piece had been stuck inside the cut making it get infected. Evie got the piece out while they were in the limo and cleaned out the wound, but Mal can barely walk on it.

Of course, Lumiere offered to help Mal partially down the stairs while his father promised to help her the rest of the way. With that issue out of the way, Lumiere left to get ready for the grand event and Ben ended the phone call with his parents.

He waited a few moments to give enough time for Lumiere to get out of ear shot before he sighed.

"I'm surprised you found your way to my office," Ben admitted as he leaned back in his chair and looked at a shadow in the corner of the room. "I thought you would get lost, Uma."

Stepping out of the shadows was indeed the sea witch known as Uma, the daughter of Ursula, with a small evil smile on her face. "It wasn't that hard," she claimed with a slight shrug. "I just found the building with the most guards. It helps that I had _this_."

Out of thin air, a spray painted book with a gold dragon on the cover appeared in Uma's hand. Ben narrowed his eyes as he sat up in interest. "So, you stole Mal's spell book," he deduced. "Why?"

"'Stole' is _such_ an awful word to use here in Auradon," Uma teased with an evil gleam in her eyes. "I prefer 'found with intent to keep'."

She opened the book and dramatically flipped through the pages. "Hmmm," she hummed to herself. "What spell should I use first?"

"How about none?" Ben retorted sarcastically. "You've never used magic before. You won't be able to control it."

"Sure, I can." Uma argued nonchalantly as she flipped through more pages. "It seems you already forgot about my mother's necklace."

As Uma looked further in the book, she noticed more and more writing on each page. "Mal took a _lot_ of notes," Uma commented, pausing to look at Ben with a smirk. "She _really_ didn't know what spell to use to get the wand."

Ben huffed, trying to not roll his eyes. "I know that," he barked impatiently. "I've seen the spells too."

Uma stopped at a particular page. The gleam in her eyes and her mischievous smile grew. "Did you see this one?" She turned the book around so Ben could see the page. It had the most notes out of all the pages and most were scribbled over.

Ben stared at the page for a moment. "A spell to erase someone's memory?" He read in confusion. "What about it?"

Uma turned the book back to face her. "She was going to use it on _you_ ," she revealed as she read over the notes, "to make you forget _her_."

Ben paled as he shook his head in denial. "She wouldn't," he disputed, though he didn't sound too convinced himself. "Mal loves me too much to have her erased from my mind."

"According to this," Uma began, "she couldn't use it because she didn't have enough time."

Ben huffed. "Enough games Uma," he chided impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Revenge on Mal," she replied coolly, flipping through more pages. "And what better way than using a spell to make you love me instead?"

"Try it," Ben dared with a glare. "I will _never_ love you. I will _fight_ with every spell that you put on me."

Uma smiled as she raised the gold shell charm that slowly started to glow. "Then let's see if this old relic is as powerful as the stories say."

 **-0-0-0-**

Long story short, Uma _did_ manage to put a spell on Ben, however it was no love spell. She attempted it, but it didn't work since he was already in love with someone else. Instead, she placed a spell on him that made him do exactly as she wanted.

However, Ben resisted just like he promised. Uma tested it in the safety of his office. Every time he attempted to do something of his own free will, Uma's necklace glowed faintly forcing him to stop.

So yes, Ben was running late to his fiancé's Cotillion because he was trying to keep himself from actually moving. Every time Ben saw one of his royal guards, he wanted to warn them about the intruder, but the spell kept him from speaking. It was like Uma could hear what he was thinking.

Ben arrived at the event quicker than he wanted and everyone knew he was there when Lumiere called out, "King Benjamin!"

Reluctantly and forcefully, Ben emerged from the top of the stair in a sleek royal-blue silk jacket with gold accents. The belt he wore had a gold beast-emblem buckle. His honey-brown hair was swept across his forehead under his thick gold crown.

The only thing he accomplished at that moment? Gil's necklace remained around his neck. Uma did attempt to force him to remove it, but Ben didn't budge one bit.

Everyone applauded while Ben nodded politely. He scanned the crowd and his eyes met Mal's. His breath caught in his throat.

Mal looked perfect in her yellow dress bejeweled with blue gems, blue and yellow tulle, and a sparkling cape that trailed the ground behind her. Her look seemed to have an edge with the leather bracelet, boots, and the crown-esque hair ornament. Mal's amazing purple hair was in a pretty braid that snaked down her shoulder. To hide the wound on her leg, she wore blue mesh-like tights with an intricate design only on that leg that covered her bandages.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought to himself. If only he could say so out loud!

Ben couldn't take his eyes off her. Mal couldn't take her eyes off him. She smiled at him. He slowly walked down the stairs and forcefully paused at the bottom.

Evie whispered to Mal, causing Mal to limp forward. The guests were confused while Ben's heart ached. He hated to see her injured, especially when there was nothing he could do to help her.

Ben passed his parents without looking their way. Hopefully that would be enough for someone to notice that something was wrong. He would _never_ ignore them.

Ben stopped in front of Mal and respectively bowed.

Mal bowed back at him the best that she could without losing her balance. He loved her more for that.

"Mal," Ben spoke as he came up from his bow, the first word he was able to say on his own. "I wish I had time to explain . . ." His voice died off before he could say too much. Ben reluctantly turned around and looked toward the top of the stairs.

Mal's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The crowd gasped in shock.

Uma entered the grand staircase, glowing in a teal-and-gold mermaid-style dress.

Her gown was simply exquisite, with tiers of sea-colored tulle and delicate nets threaded into the pieces of the fabric. Her hair was up in a simple bun, no fancy hairstyle. She wore dark fingerless gloves and carried a turquoise clutch. Her gold shell necklace shimmered against her chest.

Uma smiled kindly at Ben as she walked down the steps to meet him. Ben hesitantly kissed the beast-head ring on Uma's finger. He did _NOT_ want to give Mal's engagement ring to her, but Uma stole it before he could stop her.

Ben linked his arm with Uma's and led her to Mal. "I'm so sorry," he apologized sincerely. His voice sounded monotone to him. He could speak more, but it may be because Uma allowed it. "It all happened so fast."

Mal stared at him, silently waiting for the explanation.

"Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma." Ben gazed at Uma. He wanted it to be a glare or scowl, but he could do neither. "A . . . " he paused, "connection."

Uma giggled. She was trying to cover up his stumble.

Mal shook her head in denial. "I'm sorry . . . what are you saying?"

Mal's saddened expression gave Ben a little more strength. He hurriedly said, "I'm saying it's a—"

"It was love!" Uma exclaimed a little to cheerfully as she smiled at Mal. It seemed like Ben was the only one that noticed her glowing necklace.

 _Damn it!_ Ben cursed mentally. He was only one word away from revealing the scheme!

"I just—I realized how alike Ben and I are," Uma stuttered, "you know?"

"Ben," Mal chided to get his attention, "did you go _back_ for her?"

Ben struggled to say something. He wanted nothing more to tell her everything, but Uma intervened. "He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed. And I'm an excellent swimmer, so . . ." She trailed off as the rest was self-explanatory.

Uma grabbed Mal's hands, causing the fairy to flinch, afraid the sea witch would do something to hurt her again. "Listen, Mal. I just want to say thank you. I really do." She giggled again. "For everything. Just . . .thank you."

She threw her arms theatrically around Mal and gave her a tight-as-tentacles strong embrace that made Mal recoil. Ben silently watch Mal through the exchange. She looked as though she was quivering—

Wait. . .she's _shivering_.

Mal's about to have a panic attack.

Ben regretted thinking that as soon as he did. Uma seemed to have read his mind again since as soon as the girls pulled away, Ben unwilling asked, "Don't you see Mal? You were right! See? You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you stopped telling me that you love me."

 _NO!_

That wasn't true at all! Him and Mal were meant to be! He loves her! Honestly, he wanted to marry her six months ago right after his coronation, but thought better to say anything to Mal because everyone had just found out about their engagement.

Uma beamed at Ben. Taking his face in both of her hands, Uma kissed him.

And yet, no one could see the tears that trailed down his cheek.


	18. Cotillion 3

**Here is the last Cotillion chapter!**

 **A lot of things happen in this chapter and it actually may be hard to read at some parts and I apologize for that.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but be sure to vote on the poll that is posted on my profile. There have only been six voters (since I edited this chapter ten minutes ago) so five stories are tied for first and seven tied for second.**

 **Enjoy the cliffhanger!**

* * *

Mal couldn't believe it.

Something was going on. There _has_ to be. There is no way in hell that Ben would kiss Uma!

Uma pulled away from the kiss with a smile while Ben was expressionless. His face was blank from any emotion, but part of his cheek seemed to glimmer. Is that a . . .

The 'couple' joined together and waltzed across the boat deck. Evie helped a stunned Mal back away from the two, almost like she was trying to get them out of the way.

Mal was shaken. She couldn't take her eyes off Ben, whose expression didn't change one bit. What was going on?

Carlos held one of her arms and Evie held the other for support. The wound on her leg was throbbing, but it might have been her imagination. The stress of the situation might be getting to her head.

They watched as Uma and Ben danced a Cotillion waltz in front of the surprised crowd.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," Carlos shouted in hopes he would get Ben riled up, "now that he hurt our Queen."

Mal flinched at being referred to in such a way. It's been so long since anyone has called her 'queen' that she's not used to it anymore.

Mal watched Ben carefully. His expression changed for a split second. He looked hurt himself, but it quickly changed to a blank look again.

Lonnie walked over to them. "We're with you, Mal." She rested a comforting hand on Mal's arm. "No matter what, you will always be 'Queen' to us."

Mal's heart began to ache. No, she doesn't want to be a queen unless Ben is her king.

Jay appeared at her side before she could notice. "Come on." Jay grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here before your panic attack comes back."

Mal blinked. She hadn't realized it before, but the signs that she had previously been experiencing suddenly stopped.

"No," Mal argued stubbornly. "Something's wrong. Ben wouldn't do this to me."

Jay sighed. "You may be right," he admitted, "but let's figure it out somewhere else. Preferably where there's no cameras."

Mal turned her head to see the paparazzi having all their cameras pointed at her. Reluctantly, Mal nodded in agreement and allowed Jay to lead her away.

The crowd quickly cleared a path for them as they headed toward the stairs to leave. Beast and Belle gaped while watching Mal being led out.

"Mal!" Beast called, stopping her.

"We're so sorry, honey," Belle apologized sincerely. "We had no idea. He didn't say anything about that girl when we last spoke to him."

"I'll go talk to him," Beast promised as he made a move to do so.

Mal stopped him before he could step forward. "He won't listen to you," she insisted in a small voice. "I'm sorry. His uncle might have helped, but I think only the person he refers to as 'Dad' would have been the best option."

"But who is he?" Beast interrogated almost forcefully.

"I can't say," Mal denied without a second thought. "I'm so sorry."

Jay pulled Mal away and helped her up the first few steps. Suddenly, Jane raced past them and toward Lumiere, who stood at the top, looking as confused as the parents.

"Lumiere!" Jane shouted as she made it to the top. "Lumiere! Unveil the gift! They need to see it!"

"And now," Lumiere began, "the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady." He signaled a guard across the deck to uncover the art piece as fanfare played.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos, now joined by Jane and Doug, froze on the steps.

Uma and Ben turned, halting their dance.

All eyes watched as the guard on the opposite landing pulled a cord. A royal-blue drape fell away, revealing the strained glass panel Ben had commissioned for Mal.

Mal's eyes filled with tears again.

The stained glass panel depicted a sunrise with Ben and Mal.

On the right, Ben wore his royal-blue suit with gold epaulets and crown. He reached for Mal's hand. On the left, Mal, with long purple hair and a gold crown, wore a purple dress and cape that swept around her. It wasn't the perfect Lady of the Court Mal. Not at all. It depicted the real Mal, in all her purple-haired, green-eyed glory.

The party guests applaud. Mal couldn't take her eyes off it. She knew Ben must have been planning and designing the stained glass panel for months. She couldn't believe that despite all of his kingly duties and the hours he spent writing to Gil that he had time to do such a thing for her.

" _Ben_ did that?" Mal wondered in disbelief.

"Yeah, he did." Evie looked at Mal. "And he loves the real you, M."

"A true love," Mal claimed, gazing at the portrait in awe.

"Told you," Carlos chided teasingly.

Mal laughed, mainly because it was the other way around.

Ben stared up at the stained glass, his vacant expression changing to one of contemplation. Mal wasn't sure if the guests could hear it, but Mal heard a faint growl that she was all too familiar with. She's heard it _so_ many times when she watched Ben break a fight on the Isle.

Uma marched to the stairs. " _Cover that thing back up_!'

"I will not!" Lumiere proclaimed.

Uma merely smiled and turned to face Ben. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for _me—"_

"HOLD ON!" Jane shouted in her loudest and demanding tone. "There is still one more gift! For the Queen of the Isle!"

Mal flinched again at her title. She really needs to stop doing that.

Jane disappeared for a few moments, but quickly reappeared with a purple box with a black bow on top, the box being slightly wider than her hand. Hurrying down the stairs, Jane held the box out to Mal with a smile.

"Here." She gave the box to Mal, who held it gingerly. "Ben asked me to help with this gift, since you told me the full story of how you long you've been in love with him. He thought I would be the perfect person to ask for help with your anniversary present."

Mal froze. Her mouth hanged open in shock. "My _what_?"

"Anniversary," Jane repeated slowly. "He didn't want to mention anything to you because he thought you would try to figure it out. He thought you would suspect something and the surprise would be ruined. Didn't you remember?"

Mal shook her head slowly. "I _completely_ forgot!" She groaned at her stupidity. "I'm such a terrible fiancé."

"Well that doesn't matter," Jane insisted as she jumped up and down giddily. "Open your gift!"

Already feeling like a horrible significant other, Mal removed the top, passing it off to Jay who still stood next to her. Mal frowned in confusion as she lifted the object out of the box.

"My rose?" Mal gave the box to Jay as she inspected the pink flower in her hand. "What . . ?"

"Put it on your wrist." Jane instructed with a wide smile.

The guests watched in awe as when Mal placed the rose just over her wrist, the stem grew out and wrapped itself securely around Mal's arm. A small smile formed on Mal's lips as she moved her arm around, the rose not once slipping from its grasp.

Lonnie, who was just as confused as most of the crowd, asked, "Why the rose? What's so special about it?"

"It's the story behind it," Jane claimed as her smile grew. "One night Ben was walking Mal home from some kind of party—"

"A howler," Mal corrected as her smile grew at the fond memory. "At the De Vil mansion. It was the night that the cameras started working, the night that Auradon discovered the missing prince was on the Isle. He left to check on his house, but asked if I wanted anything while he was gone. I asked for the first flower he saw on his walk."

"Why?"

Mal sighed contently. "So that I knew that there was another pure thing on the Isle besides him."

"Exactly!" Jane exclaimed. "He wanted to make your eleventh anniversary special, especially because it's been one year since you've been engaged. He thought the rose would be the perfect gift."

"Eleven years. . ." Mal muttered to herself. "So why would he. . .?"

"Ben!" Uma shouted to get his and everyone's attention. She forced a smile. "My gift?"

"Your gift . . ." Ben trailed off in a monotone, his eyes glazed over. "I will bring down the barrier, for Uma."

The audience gasped.

"Ben," Jay chided in warning as he stepped, having passed off the box to someone else, "your dad told you it wasn't time yet."

Mal whirled around to look at him in surprise. "You know who his dad is?"

"Found out yesterday when we went to the Isle for you," Evie explained quietly.

"Ben asked him if he wanted him to remove the barrier." Carlos retold the encounter. "His dad said no."

And just like that, all the pieces clicked into place. With a shake of her head, Mal turned to glare at her enemy. "Uma, what the hell did you do to my king?"

Uma merely scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking abo—"

"Yes, you do." Mal interrupted authoritatively as her voice boomed over Uma's. "There's no way he would disobey his dad, who is the _only_ person that we told about our engagement before coming to Auradon."

Of course, the conversation was confusing to those that were watching and listening. But there was one person who was getting angered by the conversation.

"Just who is that man?" Beast interrogated, his tone slowing turning into the monster he once was.

Mal gave Ben a pointed look. He stared back at her; his face blank but his eyes shining like he was pleading. Mal could still hear the feint growl, but it seemed like no one else could.

"I'll give you ten seconds to speak up," Mal bargained reasonably. "If you don't, then I'll reveal the truth. _Everyone_ , both on the Isle and in Auradon, will know who he is."

Mal paused, before shaking her head in dismay. "Then again," she turned to face the paparazzi, who was airing the whole event live, " _they_ will probably cut the broadcast so they don't have to worry about editing it out later."

They all adamantly shook their heads in denial, like they had no idea what she was talking about.

" _Don't_ act innocent," Mal barked as her eyes glowed bright green. "You were the ones that wanted to make everyone forget he lived on the Isle. You crossed the line when you removed the part of our dinner with Aladdin and Jasmine when he told them Jafar was his uncle. You don't know how _pissed_ Ben got when he saw the edited interview. It took me a full day to calm his temper."

Mal turned her head to look at Ben. "Times up," she decided with a heavy heart. "His 'Dad' is Gaston."

The audience gasped at the declaration. Belle had her eyes as wide as they could possibly go while Beast looked appalled, yet felt strangely relieved!

"I know what you may be thinking," Mal claimed as she addressed the crowd. "But you are all _wrong_. In case you don't remember from Ben's coronation, Gaston has three sons that he raised all on his own, a set of twins about to graduate Dragon Prep and a boy about a year younger than Ben."

Mal took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "The boy, Gil, found a lost Ben on his second day on the Isle and took him home to his father, Gaston. Gaston fed him, gave him a change of clothes, washed the ones he wore, and let him rest. Not once did Gaston ask him who he was, where he came from, or anything that pried into memories that Ben no longer had. The first four years of Ben being on the Isle, the people knew if he wasn't with me, then he was with Gil at his house. Ben asked Gaston if he could call him 'Dad', but after the situation seven years ago, Gaston only allowed it for inside his house."

"Why?" Beast wondered, his voice sounding somewhat shaky. Was it from anger? Or something else?

"Because if word got out around the Isle, the wrong person would find out and somehow contact you and Belle in Auradon and they had no idea how you would react or what you would do to him or Ben." Mal recited, rolling her eyes afterwards. "I had to hear that every Sunday when we had dinner there, which was one of the only two days Ben could see Gil after my feud with Uma started. Ben spent half of his time here in Auradon writing letters to Gil, but _somehow_ Gil didn't receive a single one." Mal turned to glare at her enemy. "Have any idea why?"

Uma shrugged innocently. "It just sounds like you are accusing me of something I know nothing about."

Mal scoffed. "Of course, you don't. Then I guess I'll just break the spell you have on Ben."

Before anyone could guess what would happen next, Mal quickly limped toward Ben before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, their first one in over three months. In a split second, an arm had wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Mal pulled away and gazed up into Ben's eyes, which suddenly seemed clear.

Ben smiled at Mal, bringing her even closer to him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that," he joked. "I've been fighting against that spell for two hours, yet you break it within five minutes."

"Because I noticed something was wrong," Mal teased as she leaned forward to press her forehead against her beloved's. "And because I love you."

"True Love's Kiss," Evie said to herself as she watched the scene, grinning from ear to ear. "Works every time."

The crowd cheered as the couple shared another kiss.

Angered, Uma lunged at Fairy Godmother. "Give me that wand!"

Evie stepped in front of the headmistress and grabbed Uma's arm to stop her while Fairy Godmother yanked it out of reach. "Ah-ah-ah." She called out for the guards. "Seize her!"

The crowd swarmed Uma, but she quickly ran to the railing.

Mal held up her arms to block the guards. "No! No! No! Stop!" As much as she wasn't fond of Uma, Mal felt in her heart that jailing her was not the answer.

Uma backed against the rail, facing Mal and the rest of her onlookers.

"Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain," said Mal. "And you have to believe me, because I have been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want." Mal took a step toward Uma, then another. "Yeah?"

Uma looked at Mal and touched her shell necklace, which had started to glow. The she turned, placed her hand on the rail, and stepped up onto the banister.

Mal stumbled forward to stop her. Everyone behind her screamed and rushed forward as well. But it was already too late.

Uma jumped off the yacht.

Everyone raced to the railing, including Mal, whose mouth was agape. Ben's eyes bugged. Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, the guards, and the rest of the party guests looked at each other, murmuring. All of a sudden, they saw a slight bubbling in the sea below that turned into a roiling boil, and then . . . and then . . .

Out of the waves, Uma rose as an enormous tentacled sea witch.

 **-0-0-0-**

Uma sloshed a wave of water over the yacht that sent everyone stumbling.

Then she vanished under the waves and resurfaced. "True Love's Kiss won't defeat _this_!" Uma roared, grinning. "The world _will_ know my name!"

She threw back her arms, then flung out long slimy tentacles. One nearly swept Evie into the sea, but she jumped aside. Another lashed out at Lonnie, who managed to dodge it thanks to her skills at R.O.A.R. Uma cackled with her hands on her hips; then she folded her arms, ready to strike.

Mal watched helplessly as her friends avoid Uma's attacks. She clenched her fists. Her eyes sparkled bright green, her hair whipped with magic, and then . . .

Mal vanished in a burst of purple smoke—and turned into a giant dragon.

She had iridescent purple scales and a bilious-green underbelly, razor-sharp claws and teeth, two curved horns on the top of her head, and a long spiked tail.

It would have made Maleficent a proud mom had she been there to see it.

Everyone on the yacht gasped. They only believed that it was truly when they saw a scar on the dragon's leg—the same leg that Mal had her injury—and a small flower wrapped around the dragon's wrist.

"Bring it on, Mal!" Uma yelled, swiping with her arms and tentacles as Mal wheeled overhead. "Let's finish this—once and for all!"

Mal spread her huge green-purple wings and soared over Uma, breathing out flames. People on the yacht crouched down to evade the heat. Uma ducked under the waves, rocking the yacht violently back and forth, with everyone on deck staggering one way, then the other.

Ben had seen enough. He roared mightily, removed his crown and jacket, and ran to the banister. Despite the screams from the guests, Ben dove off the yacht into the sea. He surfaced between the two dueling giants.

" _Stop!_ " Ben shouted. "Mal! Uma! Back down!" He looked from one massive monster to the other. "Back down!"

Mal and Uma broke their stare-off by looking down at a minuscule Ben.

Uma cackled. "What are you gonna do, Ben? _Splash me_?"

Mal's eyes sparkled brighter as she hovered beside Ben protectively and glowered at Uma, her dragon wings flaring out in anger.

"That's enough! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop!" Ben yelled, gazing up at Mal. "Nobody wins this way. We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy. But let's be brave enough to try."

Uma rolled her eyes. Mal's green sparkle faded from hers, and she straightened up a little.

Ben turned to Uma. "Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle! So do I! Help me make a difference!" Everyone at the rail of the yacht watched in silence as Ben held out his hand to Uma.

She looked torn. Her eyes softened. She reached out a tentacle to Ben, about to touch his hand. Instead, she dropped his old beast-head ring into his hand.

Ben watched her lower silently beneath the waves.

And then Uma was gone.

The crowd aboard the yacht watched Uma head out to sea, and they exhaled a collective sigh of relief. The clouds parted, and the sky twinkled with infinite stars. Ben took his eyes off Uma's wake and swam back to the boat.

Jay and Carlos lowered a ladder, and a sopping wet Ben climbed up. Everyone cheered for him. Then Mal flew up and hovered above them.

Mal's wings closed, and then . . .

 _POOF!_

Everyone gasped.

She vanished in a swirl of purple smoke—and dropped on two feet on the yacht in front of the stained glass. She was Mal again, but not quite the same Mal.

Her hair was long, thick, and purple. She wore the purple dress depicted in the stained glass, with its purple cape and rich layers of fabric that swept past her feet. The dress sizzled where it touched the wet deck. Mal patted out the fiery embers, and the crowd giggled. A gold crown shimmered atop her head.

Mal jokingly curtsied to Ben, who bowed in the same manner. Mal grinned and laughed happily. Fanfare played. Two guards took her by the elbows and carefully escorted her down the stairs as the crowd clapped for her.

Evie met her at the bottom and Mal grinned.

"Whew!" She exclaimed cheerily. "I did not know that I could do that!"

Evie laughed. This was the first time in forever that she has seen Mal so genuinely happy. "Yeah, that makes two of us." She blew out a few more embers on Mal's dress. "Shall we?" Evie asked, extending a hand.

"We shall." Mal declared as she took her friend's hand and walked toward Ben. Mal stumbled straight to Ben, her smile faltering into a guilty frown. "Ben," she began softly as her eyes started to water, "I am _so_ sorry I forgot our anniversary. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my panic attacks, my homesickness, my depression. . ."

Ben lightly grabbed her chin and lifted it gently so Mal could look directly at him. "And I'm sorry that I didn't notice," he apologized sincerely. He smirked. "You would think after eleven years of being together we would notice every little thing about each other."

He glanced down at the rose on her wrist. "You know, that's not what the rose is made for." While Mal looked confused, Ben grabbed the rose and place it behind her ear. Once he did, the stem spread all over her hair where smaller versions of the rose began to sprout. "There." He smiled. "Now you look even more like a queen." Mal smiled as Ben kissed her again.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Okay, that's enough," Carlos chided, making everyone laugh.

Beast looked on proudly. "How about that boy of ours?" he said to his queen.

"How about his _fiancé_?" Belle smiled fondly. "We're in good hands."

Beast sighed. "And we may have my old friend to thank for that."

"I owe you guys a lot," Ben said to the crowd. "If there's anything I can do or if there's anything you need, please—"

"Umm," Evie hummed as she stepped forward, "actually, there is something you can do, Ben." Evie stared at the Isle for a moment before looking at the king. "I know a girl who'd really love to come to Auradon. She's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. You already know she's like a little sister to me and . . ."

Ben nodded in understanding. "And she will be more than welcomed at Auradon Prep."

"Okay!" Evie cheered, but then a thought came to her. "Actually, there's a lot of Isle kids who'd really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who also deserve a second chance. Maybe you and I could . . . make a list?"

"Absolutely!" Ben agreed with a smile. "I was thinking the same thing."

Evie beamed as the crowd clapped.

A guard approached Mal with her spell book. "My lady Mal."

"Yes?" She asked.

"We found your spell book below deck," he said to her. "Uma had it."

"Oh." Mal took it and examined the cover, with its gold dragon encircled by a ring of Mal's green and purple spray paint. "Thank you. Um . . ." Mal looked long and hard at the old leather book her mother had once used and Mal had been using as of late to put on the whole perfect-princess performance. The act was over. Mal was free to be herself, and Ben would love her for that. "You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother!"

Fairy Godmother stepped between the guard and Ben. "That's me. Excuse me. Thank you."

"This belongs in a museum." Mal handed her the book.

"Yes. And I'm going to take it." Fairy Godmother tucked the spell book under her arm and happily vanished into the crowd.

Mal gazed at Ben. "I'm not going to be needing it anymore." She moved toward Ben, but then playfully kicked water back at him.

Ben grinned and kicked water at Mal. She shrieked, delighted, and turned away.

When she turned back to face him, Ben was beaming. Mal took his crown in her hands and angled it crookedly on his head. She pressed her forehead warmly to his. "I love you."

 **-0-0-0-**

Before Mal knew it, everybody was splashing water on her and rolling with laughter.

Music began to play, and a feverish merriment broke out on the deck. Drenched, and with water flying, people twirled and boogied. Carlos break-danced in the center of the deck, then hopped up and danced with Jane. Lonnie and Jay took the floor, followed by Evie and Doug, and then Ben and Mal—well, the best that she could with her injured leg.

Everyone crowded them, cheering and splashing with water. Above, the stars twinkled magically.

Mal had learned in her heart that she was bold, she was brave, and she believed. She was done hiding. She had looked deep inside, and she was going to be herself from now on: part Isle, part Auradon. She thought about _The Lady's Manners_ and laughed. That was another book she'd be happy not to open again.

Mal and Ben embraced. Then he slipped his beast-head ring, her engagement ring, onto her finger. They were ready to face their future—together. They climbed to the top of the staircase overlooking the deck. Fireworks burst overhead. It truly was a happy ending. She turned to face her friends, and she and Ben waved to them.

Mal was lady of the court. She was perfect the way she was. Everyone knew it.

And most importantly, so did Mal.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next day, in Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye salon, Dizzy was sweeping yet again.

The shop was empty. Footsteps sounded. Dizzy looked up to see royal messengers enter, smiling in pale yellow suits. Lumiere handed a scroll of paper to her.

Dizzy removed her headphones, took the paper, and unfurled it. The Auradon crest was at the top, and a typed note with two handwritten lines was at the bottom.

Dizzy read it aloud. " 'His Royal Majesty King Ben of Auradon and the Isle and his councilor Miss Evie of the Isle hereby request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy Tremaine, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep'!" Her voice grew louder and more excited. " 'Please notify His Majesty's couriers of your response to this request. We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come?' Signed King Ben."

Dizzy screamed. She hugged the royal messenger, who beamed. She screamed again. Above, her wicked grandmother banged the floor and shouted, "Knock it off!" Dizzy giggled and smiled. She looked over the scroll of paper again. She ran off to pack.

At long last, Dizzy was going to Auradon.

The messengers turned and marched out.

"Alright," Lumiere began, "we have one more letter to deliver."


	19. Bonus Chapter

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Gaston hesitated when he heard the knocks coming from his back door early in the morning. Nobody goes to the back door except for Ben and Mal, but they were back in Auradon. It couldn't be them.

Gaston was currently the only one home. The twins went off to the marketplace to see what new goods had been brought from Auradon. Gil hadn't returned home from being at the harbors like he usually did on Sundays. After the Cotillion incident yesterday, Gaston wouldn't be surprised if his son doesn't come home for a few extra days.

Drying his hands on a shredded towel—for he had been doing the breakfast dishes—Gaston walked the short distance to the entrance and opened the door. He hid his surprise well when the opened door revealed Lumiere and six royal messengers.

He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame. "Can I help you?" Gaston wondered. "Actually, how did you find my house? Only three, besides myself, know the way you took and I see none in your group."

"Your son, King Ben, told us how to find you," Lumiere claimed.

Gaston flinched and tensed at the same time.

That's right. Everyone now knows he let Ben call him 'Dad' for seven years, even after Ben discovered who his real parents were. Gaston hadn't been out in the village yet, so he wasn't sure how the people took the news. He never imagined that he would hear someone from Auradon call Ben his son.

Lumiere held out a small envelope barely big enough to fit a business card—whatever that is.

"We were asked to deliver this," the royal worker explained, before adding in a small voice, "by your old friend."

Gaston gingerly grabbed the note, but the moment he did, Lumiere and the other royal messengers turned their backs to him and headed toward the direction they originally came from.

Slowly, Gaston opened the envelope to find a note with only two words.

 _Thank you._


	20. Coming Soon

**COMING SOON IN AUGUST 2019:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Descendants_** _ **3:**_

 _ **Welcome to Reality**_


	21. Final Announcement

**_ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Final** **Installment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Of The Raised On The Isle** Series

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Has** **Officially**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Been**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Published!**


End file.
